Special Girl
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah ada dalam daftar rencananya. Kiba mendekati gadis itu hanya untuk balas dendam karena pacarnya pernah direbut Gaara dimasa lalu. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika ia bakal terlibat masalah yang sama dengan Ino. Lalu bagaimana jika akhirnya Ino tahu yang sebenarnya?
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Chapter 1**

**Special Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Sejak insiden putusnya dengan Karin karena cewek itu lebih memilih Sabakuno Gaara yang tampan dan kaya, Kiba enggan berurusan dengan cewek manapun. Oh ayolah, cewek adalah makhluk paling merepotkan yang kadang-kadang tidak tahu terima kasih. Namun malam itu di rumah Naruto, Sasuke mengusulkan sebuah ide nyeleneh yang Kiba yakin tampak sangat tak masuk akal dibicarakan pada malam minggu seperti saat ini.

"_Well_, kenapa kau menyuruhku mendekati Yamanaka Ino? Dia benar-benar bukan tipeku." Itu benar, cewek seperti Ino yang modis dan populer benar-benar bukan tipenya. Meski tampak sah-sah saja kapten sepak bola sepertinya memacari model sekolah seperti Yamanaka, tapi tetap saja Ino tak pernah ada dalam daftar cewek yang ingin dikencaninya. Tapi Sasuke dengan ponsel yang tidak berhenti memutar lagu-lagu barat terus saja mendesaknya.

"Bukan masalah tipe _Man_. Dia baru saja jadian dengan Sabakuno, kau tidak kepikiran soal balas dendam?" Ada senyum licik di balik cengiran kekanankan Sasuke.

"Yang benar, Ino pacaran dengan Gaara? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak habis pikir cowok itu gonta-ganti pacar secepat ganti baju." Naruto dengan mulut penuh kacang menimpali, ekspresinya aneh dan membuat lawan bicaranya nyaris mengabaikannya.

"Maksudmu aku harus merayu Ino, begitu?" Inuzuka mendadak tertawa membayangkan aksi konyolnya menggoda si pirang Yamanaka. Yang benar saja, dia nyaris tak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu. Cuma sekedar tahu karena wajah menakjubkan yang mirip Barbie itu hampir selalu terpajang di majalah sekolah. "Sialan kau, Sasuke." Memang ia masih sakit hati atas aksi Gaara yang merebut Karin darinya, tapi berusaha merebut Ino dari Gaara kelihatannya bukan ide bagus.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela napas, mematikam musik dari ponselnya dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Ini tidak sungguhan kawan, kau cuma harus merusak hubungan mereka. Dan meyakinkan Ino untuk membenci Gaara." Oh, kedengaran seperti pekerjaan adu domba.

"Kau tahu dari mana jika Gaara dan Ino pacaran?" Naruto mematikan TV yang sejak tadi menyala karena tak satupun dari mereka tertarik dengan film yang terputar.

Sasuke mengerling Naruto dengan ekor matanya. "Tentu saja Sakura, dia teman dekat Ino kan?"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Bagaimana jika itu tidak mempan? Maksudku ayolah apa artinya Ino bagi Gaara? Cowok itu bisa mencari gadis lain setelah putus dari Yamanaka." Kiba berusaha mencari jawaban dari iris cemerlang lawan bicaranya, dan binar semangat menyala-nyala disana.

"Dengar, apa Gaara sebodoh itu? Dari semua cewek yang pernah dikencaninya, Ino paling menakjubkan. Dia idola sekolah, dicintai banyak orang dan Gaara tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskan Ino." Sasuke memgambil jeda untuk memastikan lawan bicaranya benar-benar memperhatikannya. "Bukankah semakin dia tidak rela bakal semakin bagus untuk dihancurkan?"

Ada gambaran bagus di kepala Kiba, dan ia mulai memahami ke arah mana rencana Sasuke ini berjalan. Reflek senyumnya terulas tipis. "Jadi aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kunyahan kacangnya mendadak berhenti dan menahan napas beberapa saat. "Astaga, kau berniat mengiyakan rencana Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya penasaran." Kiba mengerutkan kening serius ketika Sasuke membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Begini..."

.

.

"Serius? Kau akan memberiku 25 ribu Yen?" Tayuya bersandar di tembok, mengamati lawan bicaranya yang sibuk menatap keadaan sekitar dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Yeah, jika rencana ini berhasil kau bisa dapat 25 ribu Yen dariku." Kiba menghela napas, tidak yakin juga dengan apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Oh _Man_, apa ia sekarang jadi senekat ini untuk bisa balas dendam pada Gaara? "Ingat, harus berhasil."

Lorong dekat taman belakang sekolah memang nyaris tak pernah dilalui murid, dan Kiba pikir mengutarakan maksudnya pada Tayuya di tempat itu adalah yang paling aman. Tayuya cukup cantik untuk dijadikan umpan dalam rencana ini. Dan kalau ini berhasil, semua bakal mudah karena rencana selanjutnya juga sudah ditata dengan rapi.

Senyum gadis itu terkembang sempurna semenjak mendengar nominal uang yang disebutkan. "_Well_, aku akan berusaha dengan baik."

"Bagus. Itu yang kuharapkan." Sejujurnya ia ingin meminta bantuan Shion, anak kelas sebelah yang pernah tertarik padanya. Namun, karena tak yakin Shion akan mau, ia mengalihkan rencana pada Tayuya , gadis itu lebih mudah untuk diajak kerjasama dengan iming-iming uang. Ia bahkan berpikir gadis liar semacam Tayuya akan melakukan apapun demi uang, bahkan jika harus menjual tubuhnya sekalipun. _Well_, itu mengerikan, tapi cukup asyik juga dibayangkan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu garis besarnya kan?" Kiba menelan ludah, nyaris tak bisa memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis di hadapannya untuk membantu rencana ini. "Tentang bagaimana kau menjalankan rencananya, semua kuserahkan padamu. Tapi tetap ingat, jangan sampai ada yang tahu."

Gadis itu mengangguk, sepenuhnya paham dengan penjelasan yang didengarnya. Lagipula misi ini terdengar mudah, dan lagi ia mengenal siapa itu Sabakuno Gaara. Sepertinya tak akan ada masalah besar.

Inuzuka merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin musim semi. Sasuke dan Naruto pasti sudah menunggunya di kantin sekarang, sebaiknya ia harus cepat kesana. Dia menghela napas berat sebelum berujar, "Aku harus pergi."

Tayuya meresponnya dengan anggukan, dan tanpa senyuman Kiba melenggang duluan tak peduli pada gadis itu yang menatapnya hingga ia menghilang di lorong sebelah.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kiba luar biasa tak nyaman ketika Naruto maupun Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya ketika ia sampai di kantin. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar, namun rasanya ia tak siap untuk menceritakan semuanya di tengah keramaian itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tuh kan, Sasuke sudah memulai aksinya ketika Kiba baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi didekatnya.

"Apanya?" Pura-pura tak paham ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Dan secara tak sengaja tatapannya terpaut pada Ino di meja seberang yang tengah tertawa bersama Sakura. Sial, ia tidak bermaksud mengamati gadis itu, tapi rasanya itulah yang dipikirkan Ino ketika si gadis menatapnya balik. Karena tak ingin menimbulkan kesan aneh, Kiba mengulas senyum tipis. Pria itu sudah yakin kalau Ino bakal mengabaikannya, alih-alih membalas senyumnya disertai anggukan, membuat Kiba tertegun sesaat.

"Wah, Sakura ada disana tuh." Naruto berujar pelan, sedikitpun tak penasaran dengan gadis yang menjadi perhatian Inuzuka.

"Aku tahu kok." Sasuke dan Sakura sudah 5 bulan jadian. Mereka adalah pasangan paling tak wajar yang pernah dilihat Kiba. Entah kapan mereka kencan atau merencanakan pertemuan, tapi setahunya mereka nyaris tak saling mendekat ketika berada di sekolah. 'Aku sih tidak mau mengeksplor hubunganku di depan banyak orang, dan Sakura paham kok soal itu,' yang pernah dikatakan si bocah Uchiha suatu hari, dan Kiba tidak berusaha ingin tahu lebih banyak soal mereka. "Jawab dong, _Man_. Apa Tayuya menyetujui permintaanmu? Maksudku, dia mau membantumu kan?"

Membantu? Yang benar saja. Tayuya mau mengikuti rencananya karena iming-iming uang, bisa dibilang itu bukan murni bantuan. Tapi alih-alih mendebat, Kiba hanya mengangguk. "Aku punya firasat buruk."

Rasanya gumaman barusan cukup keras hingga membuat Naruto menghentikan acara makan ramennya demi menatap ekspresi Kiba. "Kalau begitu tidak usah dilanjutkan saja, akan lebih bagus kalau kau tidak membuang 25 ribu Yen-mu hanya untuk si jalang Tayuya."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini kesempatan bagus Bung." Sasuke tampak begitu bersemangat mengungkapkan kalimatnya, rasanya dia yang begitu antusias untuk membalas dendam pada Gaara ketimbang Kiba sendiri. "Andai aku tidak terlanjur terikat dengan Sakura, aku pasti sudah berusaha mendekati Ino."

_Well_, Kiba tahu jika Sasuke juga pernah mengalami insiden tak menyenangkan dengan Gaara. Sewaktu kelas satu Gaara pernah mengencani Matsuri, yang waktu itu adalah pacar Sasuke. Dan sepertinya, dendam itu belum juga menghilang hingga hari ini. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Tayuya, rasanya tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi." Ia mengerjap, mengamati lawan bicaranya yang masih setia mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Jadi rencana selanjutnya apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas, nyaris mengungkapkan ide brilian yang berhamburan di otaknya tapi urung ketika tatapannya menangkap sosok Gaara yang tengah mendekat ke arah Ino dan Sakura. "Hubungi Tayuya, kita akan mulai rencananya malam ini." Senyumnya terkembang sempurna, sebuah goresan kepuasan yang terasa begitu dekat dan nyata. "Oke, aku harus pergi."

Kiba tidak heran ketika bocah Uchiha itu mendadak meninggalkan kentang gorengnya demi mendekat ke arah Sakura. Anak itu pasti takut jika pacarnya diembat lagi oleh Sabakuno. Ia nyaris tertawa, dan mendadak merasa Sasuke itu lumayan munafik, coba lihat sikap biasanya di hadapan Gaara. Seolah tak pernah ada masalah apapun diantara mereka. Sialan Sasuke.

.

.

Kiba berusaha menahan napasnya ketika menyaksikan Tayuya mendekati Gaara di bagian luar kafe. Ia tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu, dan alasan kenapa Gaara mau menemuinya disana. Tapi yang jelas, dari pesan yang dikirim Sasuke barusan, dia bersama Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di dalam kafe.

Demi Tuhan, Kiba mulai jengah berdiri di dekat pohon ginko besar dengan topi untuk aksi penyamarannya, sementara para nyamuk mulai berpesta mengerubunginya. Ah sialan, perlu berapa lama lagi ia harus berada di tempat menyedihkan ini.

Tayuya dan Gaara tengah melakukan percakapan, namun ia tak bisa mendengar apapun dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu, maka ia berusaha menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Gaara pasti tahu reputasi buruk Tayuya, tapi mau-maunya menemui gadis itu sementara dia itu sudah memiliki Ino. Dasar bajingan. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin Karin menyesal telah meninggalkannya dan memilih Gaara. Tapi itu bukan urusannya lagi, ia tidak akan peduli jika Karin mungkin akan menghubunginya dalam waktu dekat.

'Dengar, Tayuya sudah ada disini. Dia berada di kafe bagian luar bersama Gaara. Kuharap kau cepat melakukan sesuatu.' Kiba mengirim pesan itu pada Sasuke, dan mengerling arlojinya yang kini nyaris menunjuk pukul 9 malam.

Malam ini ia dan Sasuke sengaja tak melibatkan Naruto dalam rencana, karena anak itu tak berhenti ketakutan jika rencananya tak berhasil dan malah membuat mereka celaka. Ayolah, kalau pun rencana ini tidak berhasil Kiba mungkin hanya kehilangan 25 ribu Yen dan selama Tayuya tidak membocorkan rahasianya semua akan tetap aman terkendali.

Ponselnya berdenting dan pesan pendek Sasuke masuk.

'Oke.'

Inuzuka menelan ludah, menggaruk pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja dihinggapi nyamuk sembari tak sabar menanti rencana Sasuke selanjutnya. Beberap detik rasanya bertahun-tahun, dan berbagai bayangan tak menyenangkan mengenai Gaara di kepalanya membuatnya nyaris tak bisa menahan senyuman. Mungkin ini agak jahat, tapi Gaara harus merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakannya dulu, dicampakkan oleh orang yang disayangi. Kalau yang pernah dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, bahwa kehilangan Ino bagi Gaara bakal jadi sesuatu yang mengerikan maka ini akan menjadi awal yang bagus.

Suasana kafe masih seperti biasanya, tenang dan beberapa orang tertawa atau bahkan terlibat pernincangan serius dengan teman satu meja mereka. Namun, tepat pukul 9 malam lebih 5 menit, Kiba menyaksikan pemandangan lain dimana Tayuya yang menyadari kehadiran Ino langsung mendekat kearah Gaara. Gadis itu berusaha mencium bibirnya, dan keterusan hingga melumatnya. Inuzuka yakin jika Gaara berusaha menghindar, namun arah telunjuk Sasuke sudah terlanjur membimbing Ino menyaksikan semua kejadian itu.

Waw, seperti menyaksikan drama konyol favorit ibunya, Kiba merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Efek bahagia dan rasa ngeri bercampur aduk membuat perutnya mual. Mampus kau Gaara. Tanpa sadar dia tertawa pelan.

Ino berjalan cepat ke arah Gaara dengan emosi yang sepertinya tak mampu dibendung lagi. Tanpa kata, tangannya bergerak meraih segelas jus di meja dan menyiramkannya pada Gaara yang terkejut parah. Kelihatannya Yamanaka tak mengucapkan apapun sebelum berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Gaara yang baru menyadari akibat fatal dari kejadian barusan berusaha mengejar tanpa peduli pada Tayuya yang tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya. Kejadian itu sempat menyita perhatian publik, dan bisik-bisik tak menyenangkan mulai terlontar dari beberapa orang.

Ketika insiden putusnya dengan Karin, Gaara jelas melihat langsung bagaimana pertengkarannya waktu itu. Saling melempar kata-kata kotor, lalu berujung pada kata putus yang menyakitkan. Dan sekarang Kiba lah yang berdiri di balik layar, menyaksikan bagaimana Ino mengatakan putus pada Gaara dengan air mata berderai, dan suara menyedihkan seorang gadis yang penuh emosi. Ia bisa merasakan luapan kekecewaan yang tengah meracuni pikiran Ino, karena ia pernah berada pada situasi yang sama. Kasihan sekali, tapi toh ini bagus buat Ino karena Gaara terlalu berengsek untuknya.

"Dengar, Ino. Dengarkan aku, ini tidak seperti--"

"Lepaskan tanganku. Lepaskan!" Ino menghentakkan tangannya, namun sia-sia karena pegangan kuat tangan Gaara. "Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku. Apa kau pikir aku ini cewek tolol yang mudah dibodohi?"

"Tidak, kumohon dengarkan aku. Tayuya, cewek itu menciumku dan aku--"

"Dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya? Berengsek kau Gaara." Tangisan Ino semakin menjadi, dia bahkan memukuli tangan Gaara yang tertaut erat di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku benci pada--"

Tangan kiri Sabakuno yang bebas berusaha meraih kepala Ino, dengan cepat mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir terpoles lipgloss milik si gadis. Kiba berjengit menyaksikan adegan itu, dan tawanya nyaris lolos ketika Yamanaka berusaha melepaskan diri disertai tamparan menyakitkan pada pipi pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ugh." Kiba mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar siapapun.

"Bajingan!" Tangan mungilnya serabutan menghapus air mata, dan disaat yang sama berlari meninggalkan tempat itu ketika merasa tangannya mulai terlepas.

"Ino tunggu!"

"Tetap berdiri disana!" Sakura berteriak. Entah sejak kapan dia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Gaara, dengan Sasuke yang mematung menatap kejadiaan itu. Sakura memang tidak terlibat dalam rencana ini, dia tidak tahu apapun dan melihatnya ikut memperkeruh posisi Gaara membuat Kiba diam-diam berterima kasih pada gadis Haruno tersebut. "Jangan coba-coba dekati Ino lagi!"

Kaki Gaara yang nyaris melangkah berhenti kembali. Menghela napas kasar sembari berbalik ke sumber suara. "Dengar, yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang sebenarnya."

"Dasar berengsek! Harusnya aku melarang Ino berpacaran denganmu waktu itu. Ketika dia benar-benar jatuh padamu, kau malah srperti ini. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Merasa sok tampan? Atau berpikir Ino bakal takut kehilanganmu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya, tampak kesal sekali. "Yang benar saja. Bajingan tengik sepertimu rasanya perlu dihajar banyak orang."

"Aku tidak melakukannya--"

"Jangan beralibi." Si pinky itu berteriak. Untungnya mereka lumayan jauh dari posisi kafe jadi kemungkinan terdengar sampai kesana agak mustahil.

Sekarang saatnya memulai langkah berikutnya. Kiba berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara agar tak menarik perhatian, dan baru sedikit berlari ketika tak mendapati Ino di penglihatannya. Ah sial, kemana perginya gadis itu?

Malam ini cukup dingin, dan hembusan pelan angin membuatnya menggigil. Tepat ketika ia mengarahkan pandangan pada halte, ia melihat Ino memasuki bis biru yang hendak melaju. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kiba berlari ke arah bis, membetulkan napasnya ketika memasuki pintu dan berjalan menaiki bis seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki rencana lain kecuali duduk tenang di bis untuk pulang.

Bukan hal bagus rasanya melihat Ino duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan tangan menutupi wajah. Gadis itu pasti sedang menangis, dan Kiba tidak tahu pasti apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis. Sejenak, ia menarik napas, melepas topi dari kepala dan berjalan ke arah belakang-- mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang yang penasaran melihatnya. Ketika ia duduk di samping Yamanaka, gadis itu bahkan tak sadar dengan kehadirannya, tetap sibuk menangis hingga napasnya tersengal.

Yeah, Kiba belum pernah menyaksikan seseorang menangis semenyedihkan ini, dan mendadak ia merasa jadi orang kejam. "Butuh ini?" Ia memberanikan diri bertanya sembari mengulurkan sapu tangan abu-abu ketika si gadis menyedot ingusnya.

Meski tangisnya belum sepenuhnya berhenti, Ino tetap mengangkat kepalanya untuk tahu siapa yang mengajaknya bicara, dan sedikit terkejut karena dia tahu jika Kiba satu angkatan dengannya di sekolah, meski mereka tidak berada dalam satu kelas. Ino nyaris menggeleng karena malu ketahuan menangis, tapi pada akhirnya dia menerima uluran sapu tangan itu dengan ucapan terima kasih pelan.

Sejujurnya Kiba tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau bahkan dia katakan. Maka setengah perjalanan itu ia hanya diam mendengarkan isakan pelan Ino sembari berpikir mengenai sesuatu yang bisa dia katakan pada gadis itu. "Uhm, Yamanaka jika kau butuh bantuan. Maksudku, jika kau tidak berani pulang sendiri aku bisa mengantarkanmu." Kalimat itu berhasil terucap dengan lancar, namun ia tidak sejalan dengan jantungnya yang rasanya menjerit di dalam sana. Bukan berarti ia memiliki perasaan pada Ino, tapi kenyataan bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara membuatnya kikuk mendadak. Dan kedengarannya kalimat itu terdengar konyol, bagaimana mungkin ia menawarkan diri mengantar gadis itu pulang sementara nyaris 2 tahun berada di satu angkatan tak pernah saling bicara.

Seolah tak paham dengan kalimat lawan bicaranya, gadis pirang itu hanya diam dan menatap Kiba. Bibirnya bergerak ingin bicara, namun selalu urung dan pada akhirnya memilih tetap diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Kiba mendapati nyaris pukul 10 malam ketika bis berhenti di halte dan Ino mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, dan entah bagaimana Kiba mengikutinya keluar dari bis.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Ino pelan, mereka benar-benar sudah turun sekarang, sementara bis biru itu kembali melaju meninggalkan keduanya yang saling berdiri kikuk di halte.

Dan, yeah memang seharusnya begitu kan? Pikir Kiba. Ia tidak ingin bersusah-susah mengantarkan si pirang itu karena kakinya sendiri juga nyeri luar biasa karena latihan sepak bola sepanjang pagi. Yang baru disadarinya ketika Ino telah berlalu bahwa ia perlu menempuh sekitar 4 KM untuk sampai rumahnya. "Ah sial, ini jauh sekali dari rumah. Harusnya aku berhenti di halte sebelumnya saja."

Mungkin malam ini rencanaya berjalan seperti seharusnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya dan firasat aneh mendadak membuat jantungnya berdetak tak teratur. Namun, ketimbang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit gelisah itu Kiba lebih memilih memutar langkah kakinya untuk mencari tumpangan pulang. Mungkin ia bisa bertemu taksi dan pulang dengan perasaan lega, alih-alih was-was tidak jelas.

Rasanya ia harus mengirim pesan pada Sasuke dan bertanya mengenai rencana selanjutnya. Meski ini mulai menjadi beban, Kiba tidak bisa berbohong jika sesuatu yang kecil di dalam hatinya terasa berpendar-pendar menyenangkan. Mungkin semacam perasaan memenangkan lotre. Entahlah, perasaannya campur aduk, dan ia tidak benar-benar tahu perasaan mana yang lebih dominan. Semuanya membentuk satu-kesatuan yang aneh.

**TBC**

**Ada yg mau lanjut?**


	2. Beautiful Girl

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 2 : Beautiful Girl**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

"Jadi kau membiarkannya pulang sendirian?" Alis Sasuke terangkat, dia berhenti menyesap jus melonnya dan menatap tak mengerti pada Kiba. "Ya Tuhan, ku pikir kau mengantarkannya pulang atau melakukan sesuatu yang cukup berarti pada gadis itu. "

Sembari mengunyah katsudon miliknya Kiba memutar bola mata. "Kau pikir aku ini cowok mesum ya? Dia tidak mau ku antar pulang, aku tidak mungkin memaksa kan? Itu jadi terkesan tidak natural."

"Jadi rencana kalian benar-benar berhasil?" Naruto mengaduk-aduk tendon di hadapannya, menatap bergantian pada Sasuke dan Kiba.

"_Well_, yeah. Nyaris seluruhnya berhasil, kecuali sikap Kiba yang tidak mengesankan."

"Sudah ku bilang, biarkan ini terlihat lebih natural. Kan aneh kalau tiba-tiba aku memaksa untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang sementara kami nyaris tak pernah terlibat percakapan sebelumnya." Kiba berusaha tak menyebut nama karena takut jika seseorang di kantin akan menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Tapi rasanya mustahil, kantin itu terlalu ramai, sangat gaduh.

"Oke, terserah lah." Uchiha menyesap kembali jusnya, dan mendadak tertawa pelan. "Asal kalian tahu saja, Gaara tampak sangat kacau." Seolah itu adalah hiburan baru yang benar-benar bagus untuk ditertawakan.

"Sepertinya itu pantas. Enggak terhitung berapa banyak cewek yang dia sakiti dan cowok-cowok yang pacarnya direbut olehnya." Naruto selalu menjadi yang paling depan dalam berkomentar buruk soal Gaara, tapi dia menjadi yang paling belakang jika diajak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada si Sabakuno.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, yang salah bukan cuma Gaara saja, tapi cewek yang tiba-tiba mau meninggalkan pacarnya demi Gaara juga patut disalahkan." Rasanya Karin juga terlalu jahat untuknya.

"Kau membelanya?" Sasuke mengernyit, seolah tak setuju dengan ungkapan Kiba barusan. "Tetap saja kan, Gaara itu berengsek."

"Yeah, kau benar. Tapi--"

"Eh, Sakura dan Ino sepertinya menuju kemari." Naruto menampakkan ekspresi heran yang tidak biasa. Hal itu wajar karena Sakura bahkan nyaris tak pernah menemui Sasuke ketika di sekolah. Jadi, ada urusan apa hari ini sampai gadis itu rela mendekati sang pacar?

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Sasuke mengunyah pelan-pelan takoyakinya, dan menatap intens gadis Haruno di hadapannya.

"Aku cuma mengantar Ino, kok." Meski kalimatnya terkesan tak ramah, tapi ada senyum kelewat lebar yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Uhm, ya. Aku mau mengembalikan ini pada Inuzuka. Terima kasih ya."

Kiba tertegun ketika menerima uluran sapu tangan dari Ino, itu sapu tangan abu-abu yang diberikannya pada si pirang untuk mengelap air matanya kemarin. Padahal tidak dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa. "Sama-sama." Bukan salahnya ketika matanya nyaris tak berkedip ketika melihat bagaimana cantiknya Ino hari ini. Rambut pirangnya digerai dengan jepitan yang tersemat di sebelah kiri, dan iris biru langitnya tampak cerah menenangkan. Rasanya gadis itu benar-benar jelmaan dewi.

"Oke, sampai jumpa ya." Sakura melambai pelan, sepertinya lambaian itu hanya ditujukan pada Sasuke. Dan berlalu sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Ugh, cewekmu benar-benar kecentilan." Komentar Naruto ketika Sakura maupun Ino sudah keluar dari kantin.

"Sialan kau." Bungsu Uchiha itu nyaris melempar takoyakinya ke arah Naruto, alih-alih memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Wah, jadi kau meminjamkan sapu tangan padanya? Kupikir kau tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti."

Percakapan ini mulai sedikit tak menyenangkan, dan meskipun kenyataannya Sasuke yang menjadi dalang di balik rencana ini, Kiba masih cukup tak nyaman menceritakan beberapa hal penting pada si Uchiha tersebut. "Cuma itu yang kulakukan. Maksudku, yeah, kurasa aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa."

.

.

Sepak bola adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan, begitulah yang dipikirkan Kiba. Dan ketika kakinya menari di lapangan bersama bola sepak serta berhasil mengatasi serangan lawan yang ingin merebut bola, ia merasa untuk alasan inilah dia dilahirkan, untuk menjadi bintang lapangan.

Meski tidak sepopuler Sasuke yang merupakan kapten basket, atau Neji yang gagah dengan seragam karatenya, atau lagi Shikamaru yang namanya sering muncul sebagai penerima medali terbanyak akibat kejeniusannya, Kiba tetap populer. Banyak gadis yang membicarakannya disela-sela acara istirahat, atau bahkan bergumam antusias ketika dia lewat. Yeah, kau tahulah kalau kau memiliki wajah yang sedikit keren dan jago olahraga kemungkinan menjadi bintang di mata para cewek itu tidak mustahil.

Ketika tendangannya berhasil membobol gawang lawan mainnya, sorakan dari tribun penonton terdengar nyaring, disusul teriakan pelatih yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Wah, yang tadi itu keren sekali." Naruto menepuk bahunya ketika mereka berjalan menuju tepi lapangan, napasnya tersengal dan butir-butir keringat berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.

"Ini kan cuma latihan, simpan pujianmu untuk turnamen yang akan datang." Bukannya tidak suka dipuji, tapi Kiba merasa nyalinya cukup besar hanya pada saat latihan karena nyatanya ia hampir tidak bisa mengontrol rasa gugup jika berada pada pertandingan sesungguhnya.

Naruto cuma cekikikan, dan berjalan menuju ranselnya yang berada di kursi tepi lapangan. "Kelihatannya aku harus duluan, ada janji dengan seseorang. Sampai jumpa ya." Dia melambai setelah meraih tas dan berlari keluar lapangan.

Apa-apaan itu, Kiba bahkan belum sempat bertanya ada janji dengan siapa, tapi anak itu sudah berlari seenaknya sendiri. Well, pikirannya tak lagi fokus ketika pelatih memberikan ceramah singkat untuk menutup latihan pada sore hari itu. Alasannya karena Tayuya sudah berdiri penuh semangat di luar lapangan. Oh sialan, bisa gawat kalau ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka nantinya.

Anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar lapangan, rasanya mereka tidak sabar untuk cepat pulang kecuali Kiba yang melangkah begitu pelan seolah tulang kakinya tak memiliki tenaga.

"Sampai jumpa kapten." Shino melambai sebelum berlalu duluan, dan Kiba hanya balas melambai tanpa senyum atau basa-basi yang sama. Ia tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tayuya benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya ketika kaki Kiba baru saja melangkah keluar lapangan. Cowok itu memperhatikan sekitar sebelum mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya, dan mengambil 25 ribu Yen dari dalam sana. "Ingat, jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Ia mendesis sembari mengulurkan uangnya.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, tampan." Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pelan, kakinya melangkah menjauh.

Inuzuka menghela napas panjang, merasakan paru-parunya kembali bisa bernapas, dan ia luar biasa beruntung ketika tahu tak seorang pun menangkap basah kelakuannya. Karena fatal akibatnya jika ada yang tahu.

Setelah membetulkan letak tasnya, dia melangkah pelan menuju lorong untuk keluar dari sekolah. Suasana sekolah sudah nyaris sepi, kecuali beberapa anak-anak yang masih sibuk dengan ekstrakurikuler yang mereka ikuti. Sasuke pasti juga belum pulang, mengingat jam pulang klub basket yang kadang-kadang menjelang malam.

"Kiba..."

Kiba yakin familiar dengan suara cewek itu, dia menoleh dan tertegun beberapa saat. Kenapa cewek itu memanggilnya?

"Boleh bicara sebentar?"

.

.

Kiba heran. Entah, atas dasar apa ia menuruti kemauan cewek itu untuk pergi bersama ke sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Dulu mereka memang sering kesana, tapi setelah putus, Kiba nyaris tak memiliki minat menghabiskan waktu di tempat menjemukan tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Karin, gadis itu memandangnya takut-takut dan setengahnya dia merasa luar biasa kecewa dengan tatapan dingin lawan bicaranya.

"_Well_, oke. Kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali, aku memaafkanmu." Kalau boleh jujur ia bahkan malas menatap ke arah gadis itu, dan hanya karena tak ingin citranya dianggap buruk dia masih meladeni ajakan si gadis.

"Aku menyesal, kau tahu. Maksudku, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Kiba tertawa dalam hati. Dasar jalang, mudah sekali mengatakan maaf sementara luka yang masih menganga masih terasa nyata. "Yeah, tentu saja kau menyesal, nyatanya Gaara tidak sebaik aku kan?" Ia menelan ludah, dan meskipun tubuhnya ada disana, Kiba yakin separuh pikirannya sudah melayang jauh.

"Uhm, kau benar." Karin menyesap jus stroberinya dengan gugup, dia tak berhenti menatap Kiba.

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang, Gaara mencampakkanmu?" Sebisa mungkin Inuzuka berusaha tak tahu apapun soal Gaara dan insiden Ino. Lagipula tidak bagus juga jika dia terlihat sok tahu mengenai hubungan Karin setelah putus dengannya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Padahal beritanya sudah tersebar ke seantero sekolah. "Gaara meninggalkanku demi si Yamanaka sialan itu, maksudku, dia meninggalkanku dan memilih Ino." Kentara sekali ketika dia mengambil jeda untuk menelan ludah. "Dan kabarnya dia selingkuh dengan Tayuya. Aku yakin itu membuat Ino marah."

Yeah, kedengarannya bejat sekali, kecuali Karin tahu yang sebenarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kiba memang merasa kalah dari Gaara soal wajah dan ketenaran, secara Gaara merupakan anggota dance sekolah dan kau tahu lah kadang-kadang para cewek lebih suka dengan cowok yang bisa menari ketimbang yang bisa main sepak bola. "Waw, berengsek sekali ya." Dia berusaha tertawa pelan, dan setengah tak tertarik dengan topik itu.

"Ya, dia memang sialan." Gadis itu menghabiskan jusnya, menatap ke bawah dengan pikiran tak pasti namun dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. "Jadi... Kiba, maksudku aku, aku butuh kau. Aku butuh kau lagi, kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi... tapi Gaara, maksudku aku, aku masih mencintaimu. Apa kau masih punya perasaan yang sama?"

Kiba mendengar kalimat kacau itu dengan jelas, tapi setengah tidak percaya jika dugaannya ternyata benar. Rasanys ingin tertawa saja. "Apa?" Dia terkekeh pelan. "Kau meninggalkanku demi cowok berengsek itu, lalu ketika cowok itu mencampakkanmu kau berniat kembali lagi padaku?" Rahangnya mendadak menegang, ia merasa dilecehkan disana dan Karin seolah menginjak parah harga dirinya. "Mimpi saja kau, ketimang cinta, yang tersisa untukmu cuma kebencian. Itu jika kau mau tahu."

Cowok berambut coklat itu tak peduli jika lawan bicaranya terperangah dengan mata yang tergenangi air. Mungkin jika Karin masih berstatus pacarnya ia akan iba dan melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat gadis itu tak jadi meanangis, tapi ayolah dimana perasaan gadis itu ketika meninggalkannya? Rasanya tangisan Karin tak lagi mempan untuk membuat hatinya luluh. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kiba berdiri lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Karin menangis dengan wajah yang terlungkup ke meja.

.

.

Sialan, Karin sialan. Apa dengan cara seperti itu mampu untuk membuatnya senang? Cih, ia bukan cowok bodoh yang mau saja balikan dengan cewek yang pernah mencamapakkannya. Apa selama ini dimata Karin ia adalah seseorang yang terlalu baik dan mudah dimanfaatkan? Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu jika kebaikannya selama ini malah disalah artikan.

Kiba memejamkan matanya selama bis melaju di jalanan malam Tokyo, dan ketimbang melamun tidak jelas dia menyumpalkan earphone pada kedua telinga sembari menggumamkan lagu Be the Light milik Takahiro Morita._Well_ lumayan, lagu itu cukup membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Mendadak ada yang menyentuh pundaknya, cowok itu buru-buru membuka matanya, mengira seseorang membangunkannya karena sudah sampai tujuan. Alih-alih Yamanaka Ino yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sweater ungu dan jeans hitam yang menawan. Kiba melepas earphonnya demi mendengarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan cewek itu.

"Maaf, kau tadi bicara apa? Aku enggak dengar." Tangannya mematikan lagu di ponsel, dan sepenuhnya memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Mau teh? Aku kebetulan beli dua." Dia mengulurkan teh botol pada Kiba, dan karena merasa pantang untuk menolak Inuzuka menerimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih pelan. "Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

Seharusnya cewek itu tidak perlu bertanya, masih lengkap memakai seragam klub sepak bola masa iya dari pasar. Atau pertanyaan itu cuma sebagai basa-basi, entahlah. "Yeah, aku ada latihan sepak bola tadi. Kau sendiri dari mana?"

"Dari minimarket, membeli beberapa roti untuk ayah."

"Wah, anak yang baik ya." Mungkin teh yang diberikan padanya ini juga untuk sang ayah, entahlah. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia pikirkan selama ini bahwa Yamanaka Ino cuma gadis pesolek yang sombong. Nyatanya tidak begitu, si pirang itu cukup ramah dan cewek seperti ini rasanya cuma ada 1 banding 10 di dunia.

"_Well_, tidak juga." Cewek itu tersenyum malu-malu dan meletakkan belanjaan di pangkuannya.

Mata Ino masih tampak sedikit sembap, rasanya kejadian malam kemarin masih menyisakan luka tak menyenangkan. Lucu juga mengetahui bahwa cewek populer seperti Ino tertarik parah dengan Sabakuno Gaara. Padahal dilihat dari sudut manapun Yamanaka tetap terlihat cantik, tidak heran jika wajahnya nyaris selalu muncul di sampul majalah sekolah, benar-benar tidak cocok dengan Gaara yang playboy. Lagipula cewek itu juga pintar, beberapa kali menjuarai olimpiade Kimia dan namanya juga sering disebut sebagai salah satu murid paling berprestasi di sekolah. Pokoknya dia nyaris sempurna, kalau bisa disebut begitu.

"Ternyata kau jauh lebih ramah dan keren dari yang mereka bicarakan."

Kiba mengernyit, menatap cewek di sebelahnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti seolah barusan ia salah dengar. "Maksudmu?"

"Para cewek di kelas suka membicarakanmu. Sebagiannya jadi fans beratmu, kau pasti tidak tahu soal itu ya." Ino tampak gugup, ia mulai kehabisan pembiraan hingga menyinggung hal tak penting semacam ini.

Rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar pujian polos Ino. Sejujurnya selama ini selain teriakan cewek-cewek konyol yang menyebutnya keren, ia nyaris tak pernah mendengar kata 'keren' diucapkan dengan begitu berbeda dan ditujukan padanya. "Oh ya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu."

"Wajar sih kebanyakan atlet cowok tampak keren di mata cewek sekolahan." Tatapan iris biru laut itu tampak tak begitu fokus, tapi Kiba yakin Ino masih berusaha tetap memiliki topik pembicaraan untuk menutupi ekspresi kacaunya.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Si pirang mengangguk, lalu tatapannya mendadak teralihkan pada layar ponsel Inuzuka yang masih menyala. "Kau suka Takahiro Morita? Maksudku, suka lagu-lagunya?"

Topik percakapan itu berganti lebih cepat dari yang dipikirkan Kiba. Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli, alih-alih tertarik dengan pertanyaan Ino barusan. "Lumayan, lagu-lagunya banyak yang bagus. Kau juga suka?"

"Aku suka Be the light, yeah cuma itu yang familiar di telingaku." si pirang itu bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar matanya yang berapi-api, seolah tidak ada lagi beban yang akan membuatnya menangis seperti beberapa jam lalu. "Tapi sebenarnya lebih suka Kenshi Yonezu sih, lagunya yang berjudul lemon benar-benar bagus."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya lain kali aku harus mendengarkannya." Percakapan itu terasa mengalir lancar, menghilangkan sekat bahwa mereka baru saja saling bicara di bis kemarin malam dalam suasana yang tidak menyenangkan. "Ku rasa kau juga harus mendengarkan lagu-lagunya Shota Simizu, ibuku suka sekali memutarnya di rumah."

Belum sempat merespon, bis tiba-tiba berhenti dan Ino bergumam pelan jika ia sudah sampai di halte yang ditujunya. Lagi-lagi Kiba baru ingat jika dia melewati halte yang menjadi tujuannya, dan seperti malam kemarin dia harus memutar haluan dan mencari taksi agar bisa sampai rumah. Namun, ketika melihat Ino yang nyaris terhuyung dengan beberapa kantong plastik membuatnya menghela napas berat. Rasanya tidak enak juga jika membiarkan gadis itu membawa belanjaannya sendirian, sementara kantong-kantong plastik itu tidak terlihat ringan.

"Eh, aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Tidak apa-apa." Ino agak terkejut ketika melihat Kiba meraih barang bawaannya dan membawanya turun dari bis.

"_Well_, rumahmu dimana?" Seolah tak peduli dengan aksi protes si pirang, Kiba tetap ngotot menawarkan bantuan. "Kau tidak mungkin memabawa semua barang ini sendirian kan?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa." Jawabannya terdengar ragu dan pelan, seolah ada yang berusaha ditutupi.

Kiba tidak yakin itu ungkapan yang benar. Mana mungkin putri sekolah seperti Yamanaka Ino terbiasa membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu? Ino lebih cocok disebut anak manja yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berguling-guling tak jelas di atas ranjang dengan ponsel mewah, dan tidak berhenti menscroll instagram daripada cewek mandiri yang bahkan repot-repot beli sekantong besar bahan makanan sendiri. "Biarkan aku membantumu, oke." Ia tidak yakin bisa dekat dengan Ino dengan cara apa, dan ini sepertinya bakal jadi sesuatu yang bagus.

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?" Yamanaka menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat sekilas bis yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yeah, aku serius." Mungkin Ino merasa tak yakin gara-gara seragam klub sepak bolanya, dan mengira Kiba sudah luar biasa lelah. "Tenang saja, aku benar-benar akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah. Omong-omong dimana rumahmu?" karena pertanyaanya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, dia mengulangi.

"Uhm, lewat sini." Ino melangkah pelan dengan rasa bimbang yang parah, ia merasa luar biasa tak nyaman dengan sikap Kiba yang mau repot-repot membantunya. Meski itu bagus, karena tangannya tidak akan terasa sakit akibat barang-barang berat yang dibawanya. Tapi tetap saja, ini aneh. "Inuzuka--"

"Panggil Kiba saja." Kiba sih berusaha sesantai mungkin. Mengabaikan keluhan tak nyaman dari letupan-letupan kecil di dadanya. Ini tidak benar kan? Maksudnya, ia dan Yamanaka Ino tengah jalan berdua padahal baru saling bicara sejak kemarin. Rasanya setengah tidak masuk akal, mungkin bisa dibilang ajaib.

"Oh yeah. Kiba, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah." Nyatanya itu masalah buatnya. Kakinya nyeri, dan meskipun lengannya tidak merasakan sakit yang sama tapi berat benda-benda itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi beban bagi kakinya.

Percakapan mendadak berhenti ketika mereka melewati toko sepatu, sosok itu ada disana. Berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi paling tak menyenangkan yang pernah mereka lihat. Kiba menghela napas panjang ketika Ino memilih berhenti dan malah membalas tatapan orang itu. Ah , berengsek. Kenapa orang itu muncul lagi?

**TBC**

**Makasih buat Yumehara dan Katsu Paw yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini dan meninggalkan reviwnya :)**

**Dan makasih juga buat para sider karena sudah mau mampir.**

**Tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya ya :)**

**Lin~**

**25 Juni 2019**


	3. Problem

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 3 : Problem**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Konyol rasanya mendapati jantungnya sedikit berdetak tak nyaman ketika mengetahui Gaara ada disana. Ekspresi cowok itu tidak terlihat baik, justru penuh kebencian yang ditujukan langsung padanya. Kiba sih tidak peduli, tapi ia bisa mencium aroma ketidak beruntungan disana. Dan ketika Gaara melangkah mendekat padanya dan Ino, Kiba merasakan nyeri di pundaknya terasa dua kali lebih parah.

"Oh, jadi cowok barumu itu Inuzuka Kiba." Ketimbang pertanyaan, kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan tak berdasar. Tapi puas juga melihat binar kecemburuan di manik bocah itu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Ino bertanya datar, namun cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya yang seperti meletup-letup di kepala. Sementara Kiba yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa cuma mematung dan memperhatikan. Barangkali ia bisa menangkap momen menyenangkan semacam Gaara mendapat tamparan lagi. _Well _yeah, rasanya otaknya sudah terkontimanisi dendam yang parah.

Sabakuno menghela napas, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket merahnya. "Aku baru saja dari rumahmu."

"Sudah ku bilang kan, jangan ke rumahku lagi, jangan temui aku lagi. Kau membuatku muak." Suara cewek itu mendesis nyaris mirip bisikan, mungkin dia sedikit tak nyaman karena ada Kiba yang notabene orang lain dalam pertengkaran itu.

"Oh ayolah Ino, semua ini cuma salah paham. Kau harus dengarkan yang sebenarnya." Dia nyaris meraih tangan Ino andai saja cewek itu tak segera menghindar.

"Simpan saja omong kosongmu itu." Dengan air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata, Yamanaka berbalik dan mendekati Kiba. "Ayo Kiba, kita pergi dari sini!"

"Oke." Mati-matian ia menahan senyuman yang nyaris lolos ketika melihat raut kecewa Gaara yang berlebihan. Wah, ternyata benar kata Sasuke Gaara tampaknya benar-benar menyukai Ino.

"Tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu Ino." Tak menyerah, pemuda Sabakuno itu menarik tangan Ino dan menyebabkan gadis itu meronta ingin melarikan diri.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku." Bahkan berapa kalipun pukulan yang dilancarkan tangan kurusnya pada lengan pria itu, masih tak cukup untuk membuatnya menyerah. "Ku bilang lepaskan Gaara, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu."

Melihat Ino yang mulai menangis membuat Kiba tak enak, dan sepertinya ia harus mengambil tindakan. Meski rasanya setengah enggan mencampuri urusan mereka. "Ayolah Bro, jangan memaksa. Kau malah msnyakitinya tuh."

"Diam kau sialan." Mimik muka Gaara berubah, dia melepaskan tangan Ino dan tanpa aba-aba memukul pipi kiri Kiba. Karena tak siap dengan serangan mendadak, Kiba terhuyung dan kantong plastik yang berisi roti di tangannya jatuh berserakan. "Kau berada di saat yang tidak tepat kawan."

"Cukup Gaara, cukup! Jangan melibatkan Kiba dalam urusan ini." Teriakan Ino yang parau sama sekali tak memperbaiki keadaan. Karena cowok berambut merah itu malah mengambil aksi selanjutnya, memukul pipi kanan lawannya.

Kiba mengaduh, belum sempat berdiri sudah menerima serangan lagi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, berpikir bahwa kakinya yang kuat pasti bisa menjatuhkan Gaara dengan mudah. Namun dia mengurungkan rencana itu ketika seorang paman keluar dari toko sepatu diiringi beberapa ibu-ibu yang langsung memekik melihat kejadian itu. Oh, bagus, Kiba merasa tidak perlu melawan karena orang-orang itu pasti menolongnya. Dengan ini, Ino mungkin akan merasa berutang budi padanya.

"Berhenti!" Paman itu berteriak, mungkin umurnya masih awal 40 an.

"Ya Tuhan, apa sih yang kalian lakukan. Dasar anak-anak bandel."

"Lihat anak itu, kasihan sekali dipukuli. Aku nggak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak jaman sekarang."

Gaara benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut ke sumber suara dan merasa poisisnya tidak aman, kakinya segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Anak itu lari terlalu cepat hingga Kiba tidak tahu pasti kemana dia pergi.

"Jangan lari kau!" Teriakan paman itu benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Kiba, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ino panik, kekhawatirannya tampak parah dan mungkin Kiba akan mengingat ini dengan sangat cermat bahwa ia berhasil membuat Ino percaya padanya. Meski ini bukan rekayasa-- karena demi Tuhan pukulan Gaara di wajah dan perutnya masih terasa menyakitkan--tapi cewek itu kan tidak tahu jika semua ini diawali dari kebohongan. "Yeah, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Tidak sampai patah tulang kok." Dia meringis, dan nyaris terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan ke rumah sakit Nak?" Paman dengan mata kelewat sipit itu bertanya, sepertinya dia juga siap mengantar Kiba ke rumah sakit jika itu dibutuhkan.

"Tidak paman, terima kasih." Kiba tersenyum, mengabaikan darah yang terasa getir di ujung lidahnya. Ah sial, mungkin ujung bibirnya berdarah gara-gara pukulan dari si brengsek itu.

"Lain kali jangan mau diajak berkelahi, kau kan tidak bisa melindungi dirimu. Untung saja anak nakal tadi tidak membawa kabur pacarmu. Bisa gawat kan jika itu terjadi." Seorang ibu-ibu dengan sanggul dan tas belanjaan berujar sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama si paman dan ibu-ibu lainnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Gaara tidak seharusnya memukulmu." Ino membungkuk beberapa kali, sebelum berjongkok dan menangis di dekat Kiba.

Oh ya Tuhan, berlebihan benar sikapnya itu. Lagipula, pukulan seperti itu bagi seorang cowok adalah hal biasa. Ia bahkan pernah merasakan yang lebih parah. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka ringan." Kiba menyeka ujung bibirnya, dan mendapati darah segar menepel di telapak tangannya. Awas saja kau Gaara, batinnya, dan berencana membalas dendam yang lebih buruk suatu saat nanti. "Mau ku belikan bahan makanan lagi?" Tanyanya ketika tahu beberapa roti sudah tak berbentuk karena terinjak-injak waktu perkelahian tadi, dan sayuran pun berserakan di jalanan.

Ketimbang menjawab, Ino malah terbengong dengan tangisan yang mendadak berhenti.

.

.

"Sudah diobati?" Sasuke meletakkan semangkuk salad buah di hadapan Kiba, dan sepiring kentang goreng untuk dirinya sendiri. Hari ini kantin tidak terlalu ramai, beberapa anak lebih tertarik pergi ke gedung karate untuk menyaksikan turnamen tahunan bela diri yang satu itu. "Masih kelihatan parah tuh."

Kiba memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, sementara Naruto mengamati lebam pipi Inuzuka dengan tatapan ngeri tanpa komentar. "Ibu bersikeras mengolesinya dengan salep." Bahkan ekspresi panik ibunya sewaktu ia pulang dengan luka lebam itu masih terbayang jelas di benaknya.

"Ibumu tidak berhenti menelfonku tahu. Dia bertanya berkali-kali mengenai keberadaanmu. Lagipula kenapa sih telfonmu tidak aktif?" Ujar Naruto setelah berhasil menelan kunyahan ramennya. Dia kelihatan terlalu senang hari ini dan tak ada penjelasan yang masuk akal mengenai alasannya.

"Ponselku mati." Tangan Kiba mengaduk salad buah di hadapannya. Selera makannya jadi memburuk gara-gara luka di ujung bibir itu, membuatnya rak bisa menggerakkan bibir sesuka hati. Karena meski luka itu tidak terlalu lebar, tapi tiap kali dia membuka bibir rasanya robekannya semakin lebar.

"Seolah kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan Bibi Inuzuka. _Well_, dia panik parah _Man_. Aku sempat ke rumahmu sebelum kau pulang dan demi menenangkannya ku bilang kau sedang latihan sampai agak malam." Sasuke mengambil jeda sebentar untuk meminum jus jeruknya sebelum melanjutkan. "Mungkin kebohonganku tidak berhasil setelah dia melihatmu pulang dengan luka seperti itu."

Kiba setengah tak mendengarkan percakapan dua orang dihadapannya. Ia mendadak kepikiran Ino dan bagaimana khawatirnya gadis itu melihat lukanya kemarin. Meski berkali-kali Kiba bilang lebam-lebam di wajah dan tubuhnya cuma luka ringan, nyatanya dia nyaris memekik ketika bergerak setelah bangun tidur tadi.

"Bisa-bisanya Gaara melakukan ini padamu. Memang kau salah apa sih?"

Ekspresi polos Naruto membuat Kiba ingin melemparinya dengan mangkuk saladnya. Salah apa? Tentu saja salah banyak, dasar idiot. Meski secara keseluruhan Gaara tidak tahu kesalahannya tapi rasanya bocah itu bakal memberikan pukulan yang jauh lebih mengerikan ketika tahu yang sebenarnya. "Lupakan saja." Dia memasukkan potongan melon kedalam mulut, mengunyahnya kelewat perlahan karena takut luka diujung bibirnya akan mengeluarkan darah lagi. "Lagipula aku berencana membalasnya kapan-kapan."

.

.

Pelajaran Kimia oleh Bu Guru Anko tidak berjalan menyenangkan. Selain rumus-rumus menyebalkan mengenai stoikiometri yang berusaha dijejalkan mentah-mentah ke dalam otaknya, wanita itu juga tidak berhenti menatap wajahnya seolah ia adalah berandalan kelas berat yang baru saja terlibat baku hantam. Ugh, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana tidak nyamannya berada di kelas selama hampir 3 jam dengan perlakuan semacam itu kan?

Kiba menghela napas pelan ketika menyaksikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Pipi kirinya sedikit lebam, adalagi di dekat pelipis kanan dan luka di ujung bibir kanan. Rasanya tidak heran orang-orang menatapnya aneh, ia benar-benar mirip korban keroyokan massal.

"_Bullshit_ kalau kau bilang itu cuma luka ringan. Oh ayolah _Man_, jadi tidak tampan lagi kan sekarang?" Sasuke menimpali, ikut mengamati pantulan lawan bicaranya di cermin. "Eh, omong-omong kenapa Naruto sikapnya jadi aneh begitu?"

Kiba merapikan rambutnya, kemudian menyalakan kran di wastafel. Beruntungnya, tak seorang pun berada di toilet kecuali dia dan si bocah Uchiha, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan wajahnya yang babak belur. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Yeah, semacam punya kegiatan baru. Dia suka sekali pergi ke kelas 2 E. Menurutmu apa dia naksir salah satu dari siswi disana?" Sasuke membetulkan letak dasinya sebelum bersandar di tembok.

Kiba tertegun, mana dia tahu soal itu. Lagipula cewek macam apa yang ditaksir Naruto? Setahunya Naruto lebih suka makan kacang sambil duduk di depan TV ketimbang berurusan dengan cewek manapun. Tapi, ketika ingat Naruto yang buru-buru pulang kemarin membuatnya nyaris percaya dengan dugaan si bocah Uchiha. "Apa urusannya sih? Kalaupun dia pacaran dengan cewek itu, kita juga bakal tahu."

"Aku serius Kiba." Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendapati respon tak berminat dari Kiba. "Ah, nggak asik."

Mengabaikan gerutuan lawan bicaranya, Kiba berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, kau tidak mau ke kelas?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak ingin ke kelas?"

"Kupikir kau alergi Biologi."

"_Well_, ayolah _Man_. Aku tahu nilai ujian Biologiku tahun lalu lebih buruk darimu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku alergi Biologi." Protesnya sembari berjalan mengikuti langkah si rambut coklat.

"Bercanda, idiot."

.

.

Oh jadi benar, Naruto punya cewek baru. Kiba melihatnya ketika ia keluar dari lapangan dan hendak mengambil tasnya. Cewek itu manis, berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata lebar yang mengangumkan, nyaris mirip boneka. Dan lagi, cewek itu tidak berhenti melambai ketika Naruto keluar dari lapangan. Tidak heran sih kenapa Naruto tampak agak gelisah ketika pelatih memberikan ceramah sebelum pulang tadi. Ternyata ada orang spesial yang tengah menunggunya.

"Aku duluan Kiba." Uzumaki muda itu tersenyum kelewat lebar ketika berlari meninggalkannya, seolah bebannya juga ikut ditinggal di sana.

"Hm, ya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Kiba tidak benar-benar tulus mengatakannya karena sejujurnya ia belum terbiasa pulang tanpa Naruto. Mungkin gara-gara insiden kemarin. Ah, kok rasanya jadi pengecut sekali, padahal ia bisa saja membalas pukulan Gaara kemarin. Berhubung ingin terlihat lebih tidak bersalah ia tak jadi melawan.

Dan ketika Naruto menggandeng gadis itu menuju gerbang, ia menghela napas panjang, Naruto tidak jomblo lagi sekarang. Tinggal dirinya saja yang masih terjebak sendirian dengan kegiatan membosankan tanpa ada yang bisa dikirimi pesan sayang. Kiba sudah nyaris melangkah lagi, namun seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. "Ya Tuhan, kau mengangetkanku."

"Maaf." Ino tersenyum bersalah, dan mengulurkan salep ke arah Kiba. "Lukamu kelihatan parah, jadi aku membelikan ini."

"Jangan repot-repot, ibuku juga sudah membelikannya." Detik berikutnya ia menyalahkan diri sendiri atas jawaban bodoh itu, harusnya ia terima saja supaya gadis itu lega karena ekspresi kecewanya benar-benar menggangunya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Trims ya."

Cewek itu malah mengangguk semangat dengan senyum yang cukup lebar. "Aku benar-benar merasa nggak enak padamu. Maksudku, seharusnya dia nggak memukulmu kan?" Kiba memang tidak menghitung berapa kali Yamanaka mengucapkan maaf, tapi kalau dijumlah mungkin sudah hampir seratus.

"Sudahlah jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi." Inuzuka memasukkan salep ke dalam saku, dan mengamati lorong yang sudah lumayan sepi. "_Well_, ini sudah nyaris pukul 5, kenapa kau belum pulang." Bukannya penasaran, tapi membiarkan suasana hening tanpa percakapan rasanya benar-benar tidak etis.

"Bu Guru Kurenai menyuruhku membantunya menata buku di perpustakaan. Dan kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini." Tangannya membetulkan ransel yang menggantung tak nyaman di pundaknya, dan belum sempat selesai kaitannya mendadak terlepas. "Oh ya Tuhan."

Kiba yang ikut terkejut berusaha memegangi ransel yang nyaris terpelanting dari pundak gadis itu. "Tunggu dulu, seperti ada yang sengaja memotong kaitannya." Dia jelas melihat bekas guntingan di sana. Dan itu pasti direncanakan seseorang. "Sialan, ada yang mengerjaimu."

"Tapi tadi masih baik-baik saja." Meski berusaha keras menyembunyikan raut paniknya, nada bicaranya masih menununjukkan kesan tak nyaman jika ia ternyata memiliki pembenci rahasia. Ketika melihat kaitan yang sebelah, dia mendapati kaitan itu juga nyaris lepas.

Kiba sih bisa saja pergi dengan perasaan tidak bersalah, karena memang bukan dia yang melakukan keisengan menyedihkan tersebut--itu kalau dia tidak punya hati. Nyatanya perasaan ibanya tiba-tiba kambuh, dan ia merasa kesal sendiri padahal bukan dirinya yang berada dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan itu. "Ini sih tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, keterlaluan sekali sih."

"Mungkin seseorang sedang bercanda. Maksudku--"

"Jangan menyangkal deh, ada yang tidak menyukaimu." Kiba meraih tas di tangan Ino, karena mendapati gadis itu sedikit keberatan ketika memeluknya. "Biar ku bawakan, barangkali nanti kita ketemu pelakunya. Harus minta pertanggungjawaban kan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri." Meski yang lolos dari bibirnya adalah kalimat demikian, nyatanya ia tetap membiarkan Kiba merebut tasnya yang sudah rusak.

"Pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini?" Cowok itu melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti oleh Ino yang masih merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi saat itu. "Maksudku, kau sering dijahili ya?" Ini fakta baru baginya bahwa Yamanaka Ino yang populer ternyata juga memiliki pembenci.

"Nggak sering sih, tapi pernah ada yang melempar sepatuku ke atap. Juga membobol lokerku dan memasukkan beberapa buku ke tempat sampah. Tapi itu bukan yang paling buruk."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah dikunci di kamar mandi, tapi tidak tahu oleh siapa. Beruntungnya aku membawa ponsel jadi bisa menghubungi Sakura."

"Wah, kejam sekali ya." Kiba bisa merasakan kekesalan yang merambat di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Dan disamping kabar baik soal si gadis pirang, ia tidak pernah sama sekali mendengar kisah mengerikannya. "Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kucari siapa pelakunya. Rasanya tidak puas jika belum bisa balas dendam."

"Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kan?" Ino mengerlingnya sebentar, dan Kiba bisa menangkap sorot tak berdaya dari binar matanya. Dia bisa menyimpulkan jika Ino ini tipe cewek yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. "Kupikir biar saja mereka seperti itu, lagipula Tuhan tidak buta kok. _Karma does exist_."

Meski kenyataannya itu tidak salah, diam saja ketika kau diinjak rasanya juga tidak benar. Tapi prinsip hidup Ino mungkin tidak sama dengannya. "Tetap saja kan."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas. Tidak apa-apa kok."

Demi Tuhan, Kiba luar biasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi ia juga malas mendebat Ino, jadi ketimbang berusaha meyakinkan Yamanaka untuk balas dendam ia lebih memilih diam.

.

.

"_Well_, aku boleh minta nomor Sakura nggak?" Kiba heran kenapa kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan ekspresi terkejut Sasuke sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau menggoda Sakura ya?"

"Sialan, nggaklah." Kiba mendecak, berbaring telentang di ranjang Sasuke dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang. "Cuma mau tanya sesuatu."

"Katakan saja padaku, nanti akan ku sampaikan." Intonasi ngotot Sasuke membuat Naruto yang sibuk dengan ponselnya ikut menoleh. "Jangan main rahasia dong. Aku kan jadi curiga."

Wajar sih Sasuke merasa curiga, secara Sakura pacarnya. Tapi ayolah, tidak nyaman juga jika ia bertanya pada Sakura siapa yang kemungkinan membenci Ino. "Tidak jadi."

"_Please_, _Man_. Kenapa sih kau ini, sejak tadi siang suasana hatimu sepertinya nggak bagus." Uchiha muda itu mendecak, ikut berbaring di dekat Kiba dengan pandangan fokus pada ponsel.

"Tidak penting kok. Ini masalah sepele." Kalau bisa dibilang begitu sih. Ketika menyusupkan tangan ke bawah bantal, ia menemukan sesuatu dalam kotak kertas kecil. "Hei, kau merokok ya?"

"Mana mungkin, bisa digampar ayah jika itu sampai terjadi."

"Ini apa coba?" Kiba mengacungkan marlboro pada lawan bicaranya, rokok di dalam sana masih tersisa tiga batang.

"Ah, brengsek. Itu pasti milik Itachi, kebiasaan sekali dia itu." Mengabaikan ponselnya sebentar, Sasuke meraih marlboro di tangan Kiba dan menyusupkannya di dalam laci. "Kalau ketahuan ayah bisa gawat. Aku lagi yang bakal kena masalah."

Fakta yang didapat Kiba dari Sasuke, rasanya tidak enak punya saudara. Beruntungnya ia anak tunggal, meski tidak seberuntung yang dipikirkannya. "Sialan, kupikir kau yang merokok."

"Anggap saja aku masih di bawah umur." Sasuke memang begitu, dan rasanya akan selalu begitu. Dia paranoid parah untuk melanggar aturan, meski tidak bisa dibilang taat tapi dia nyaris tidak pernah melanggar aturan yang membahayakan kesehatan.

Sembari memutar bola matanya Kiba mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang sejak tadi diam dan berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Jadi, sejak kapan sih kau jadian dengan Hinata?"

"Apa? Dia jadian dengan Hinata? Hinata adiknya Neji itu?" Bocah Uchiha itu langsung antusias mendengarkan pembicaraan. "Wah, ternyata dugaanku benar ya, kau naksir seseorang. Pantas kau sering ke kelas 2 E, ternyata untuk menemui si Hyuuga."

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menyahut tanpa minat. "Baru beberapa hari ini kok."

"Demi Tuhan _Bro_, kau harus mentraktir kami besok." Setelah memastikan ekspresi setuju Kiba, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Kami tidak menerima penolakan."

"Astaga, kalian mau memerasku ya?" Dengan kerutan kening kesal Naruto menoleh pada dua pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula 2 porsi tendon juga boleh kok." Kiba berujar setengah tertawa, dan meskipun luka di bibirnya masih sedikit nyeri, itu tidak separah beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku tidak janji."

"Kau harus janji."

"Kenapa sih kalian ini?" Bocah pirang itu merengut suntuk, dan ketimbang mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya, dia malah menilih fokus kembali pada ponselnya.

"Ku doakan hubunganmu nggak langgeng." Sasuke yang asal bicara membuat Kiba hampir tertawa lepas, andai saja tak ingat soal lukanya.

"Iya iya, iya. Aduh, sumpah kalian itu menjengkelkannya minta ampun."

Ketimbang merasa bersalah, Kiba dan Sasuke justru puas bisa membuat Naruto kesal. Kapan lagi bisa dapat traktiran dari Naruto yang kadang menyebalkannya tingkat dewa itu.

Tapi tetap saja, Kiba masih kepikiran soal si pembenci Ino itu. Apakah dia satu kelas dengan Ino? Atau dari kelas lain? Entah kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman saja jika tahu ada orang usilnya melampaui batas seperti itu. Apalagi sikap Ino yang kelewat santai menghadapinya, seolah itu tidak akan membahayakan dirinya saja.

**TBC**

**Sifatnya Ino disini nggak bakal semenyebalkan di Annoying Girl, agak ooc dikit tapi nggak parah sih.**

**Makasih banyak buat Katsu Paw, Lazyper dan Yumehara atas review dan dukungannya.** **Review kalian adalah semangatku :D**

**Review please...**

**~Lin**

**26 Juni 2019**


	4. Haters

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 4 : Haters**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Kiba sudah nyaris mencapai pintu ketika suara ayahnya menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Berhenti dan duduk untuk sarapan."

Bocah itu memutar bola matanya, belum siap balik badan dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata sang ayah. "Tapi aku tidak lapar, Yah."

"Tidak lapar bukan alasan yang bagus digunakan ketika waktunya makan sudah tiba, Nak. Setidaknya hargai masakan ibumu." Inuzuka Hiroki, adalah ayah paling kaku sedunia--menurut Kiba. Dia berumur awal 50 an, dengan beberapa uban yang tersebar di rambut coklatnya dan ekspresi tak ramah yang selalu memenuhi wajahnya. Kalau saja orang itu bukan ayahnya, Kiba lebih memilih tak terlibat apapun dengan pria semacam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan memaksanya begitu Horoki. Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan bekal khusus untuknya." Ibunya, dengan apron hijau kotak-kotak berjalan ke arahnya dan mengulurkan kotak makan ungu serta beberapa lembar uang. "Kau bisa beli makanan yang kau sukai, lagipula bekal ini isinya cuma buah-buahan kok."

Entah harus merasa beruntung atau malah jijik luar biasa. Kiba tak habis pikir jika ibunya mungkin saja masih beranggapan jika dirinya adalah bocah 4 tahun yang perlu bawa bekal ke sekolah. Mau menolak tapi tak bisa, sebab tatapan intens sang ayah rasanya terlalu mengintimidasi. Jadi dengan keterpaksaan luar biasa dia meraih kotak makan itu. "_Well,_ terima kasih Bu." Kalau pun tidak ingin memakannya, ia masih bisa menyimpannya di dalam tas dan membuangya di tempat sampah umum. Beres kan.

"Hati-hati ya." Ibunya berjinjit dan meraih wajahnya sebelum mencium keningnya.

Ugh, sejujurnya Kiba ingin menolak. Demi Tuhan deh, umurnya sudah 17 tahun, rasanya terlalu besar untuk mendapatkan ciuman semacam itu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan untungnya tak seorang pun temannya tahu soal ini. Kan memalukan kalau mereka sampai tahu jika Kiba yang manly ternyata dimanja orang tuanya.

"Hm, ya Bu." Anak itu menghela napas ketika menoleh pada sang ayah yang masih menampakkan ekspresi datar dan kerasnya. "Aku berangkat dulu Yah." Dia berkata sehati-hati mungkin, dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang ayah, Kiba langsung melesat keluar rumah. Ah sialan, mana mungkin dia bisa makan makanan yang diberikan sang ibu tanpa mendapat olokan dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka kan sama-sama menyebalkannya.

.

.

"_Well_, kau pasti nggak tahu betapa bobrok keluarganya. Ibunya tukang selingkuh, suka sekali merusak rumah tangga orang, lalu meninggalkan ayahnya begitu saja demi pria yang lebih muda. Bayangkan deh, itu mengerikan bukan? Apalagi ayahnya gila setelah itu, pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa dan dirawat disana.

Kalau ibunya saja begitu, kau bisa bayangkan anaknya kan? Biasanya buah jatuh nggak jauh dari pohonnya. Sebaiknya jaga pacarmu baik-baik. Si Trouble Maker sedang berkeliaran."

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kiba bergumam setelah membaca pesan dari orang tak dikenal yang terus-menerus menyebut nama YI. "Kerjaan orang iseng."

"Kau juga dapat?" Naruto di sebelah kirinya menyahut, ekspresi herannya terpancar dari iris biru muda miliknya. "Wah, nggak baik deh. Sepertinya ada yang sedang dilecehkan."

"Menurutmu YI itu siapa? Yamada Ichiba kelas 2 D?" Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kiba mulai mengeluarkan buku paket matematika dari loker mejanya. "Rasanya pesan itu disebar ke semua murid di sekolah. Kalau memang benar orang tak dikenal ini menyebar aib si YI, dia benar-benar keterlaluan kan? Ku pikir tadinya cuma pesan orang nyasar."

Kiba tertegun, dan memperhatikan seluruh teman sekelasnya yang gaduh menunjukkan pesan itu. "Ayah Ichiba tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Dan ibunya yang seorang perawat juga bukan tukang selingkuh. _Well,_ Bibi Yamada teman ibuku."

Lalu satu kalimat lolos dari salah satu siswi yang duduk paling belakang. Dia memang tidak sedang menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, tapi untaian kata menyedihkan itu mendadak seperti meriam yang diledakkan tepat di depannya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino. Cuma dia kan satu-satunya anak dengan ayah pesakitan."

Pemuda Inuzuka itu menoleh sekilas pada si cewek, ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya dengan segenggam tanah. Tapi mendadak seluruh siswa malah memperbincangkan hal itu dengan begitu semangat.

.

.

"Ah nggak asik. Sakura sakit, rasanya semangatku patah."

"Lebay. Lagipula mana pernah kau susah-susah menyapa Sakura di sekolah? Yang ada kalian malah saling menyembunyikan hubungan. Padahal kan satu sekolah juga tahu kau dan Sakura itu pacaran. Hubungan kalian memang aneh." Sembari memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku, Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Sialan kau Naruto. Sini biar kupukul kepalamu." Sasuke berusaha meraih kepala si pirang, namun bocah itu segera menghindar.

"Hei, jangan seperti bocah TK dong." Kiba menggertak sembari mendorong pintu kantin, dan secara mendadak remasan kertas yang dibentuk bulat tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Ah brengsek." Dia belum sepenuhnya paham apa yang terjadi, hingga menyadari siapa yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dan olokan menyakitkan itu belum berhenti meskipun anak-anak itu salah sasaran.

"Sepertinya kantin berubah jadi pasar." Uzumaki menelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Bukan pasar _Man_. Ajang pembully-an." Uchiha bungsu itu mematung dan berusaha mengamati teriakan-teriakan dan olokan menyedihkan yang dilontarkan pada cewek di hadapan mereka. Ia nyaris melangkah menuju bangku biasa yang mereka tempati, namun urung ketika Kiba mulai menyita perhatian hampir seluruh siswa di kantin.

"Hei kau yang disana." Dia menunjuk seorang cewek dengan rambut dicepol dua, kalau tidak salah cewek itu masih memiliki darah China. "Apa dengan menghina begitu kau merasa menjadi cewek paling suci? Oh ayolah semua orang punya rahasia. Hanya karena rahasiamu tidak terbongkar bukan berarti kau lebih baikkan?" Kiba meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya, karena dia tahu gadis itu nyaris menangis di tempat, apalagi teman pinky-nya itu tidak ada dalam situasi menyedihkan ini. "Dengar, kau bahkan pernah berusaha menggerayangiku di pesta musim panas tahun lalu kan? _Well_, padahal waktu itu namamu saja aku tidak tahu."

"Aku juga." Sasuke menyahut.

"Yeah, aku juga." Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi cewek itu yang kelewat terkejut. "Demi Tuhan, siapa sih disini yang tidak pernah digoda olehnya?"

Seorang cowok gemuk dengan kacamata tebal mengacungkan tangan. Dia menyumpalkan potongan besar roti ke mulut, dan semua siswa tahu jika itu Akimichi Chouji, kelas 2 F. "Aku."

"Jujur sekali kawan." Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya, dan menyisakan senyum tipis yang kelewat puas. "Mungkin lain kali kau bisa mengajaknya kencan."

Tidak ada yang berulah lagi, hanya bisik-bisik yang terdengar campur aduk dari mulut para siswi kurang kerjaan. Mengetahui aksi pembully-an itu berhenti mendadak, membuat Kiba diam-diam menghela napas lega. Dan cewek di sampingnya menunduk dalam-dalam, telapak tangannya dingin. Mungkin saja dia gugup, atau ketakutan, entahlah. Apa jadinya jika ia tidak datang tadi? Mungkin aksi bully itu terus berlanjut hingga membuat Yamanaka enggan makan siang di kantin. Kasihan sekali sih. "Kalau tidak punya teman satu meja. Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami."

Sasuke dan Naruto berjengit, saling pandang dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "_Well_, yeah. Kiba benar."

"Terima kasih. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kelas saja." Dia menarik pelan-pelan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Inuzuka. Mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang akhirnya lolos juga.

Kiba menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian sebelum membulatkan tekadnya. "Mau ku antar, maksudku aku mendadak tidak nyaman di sini."

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah memang bukan tempat paling menakjubkan, tapi Kiba rasa Ino perlu tempat sepi yang bisa membuatnya nyaman ketimbang kelas berisi sekumpulan siswa berisik yang menyebalkan. Dengan setengah ragu ia mengulurkan kotak makan berisi potongan buah pada Ino. Cewek itu menerimanya, dan meletakkan kotak tersebut di pangkuannya.

"Lain kali jangan diam saja kalau mereka sudah keterlaluan begitu." Dia menatap Ino penuh simpati. Meski tidak terang-terangan menangis, nyatanya cewek itu terisak dengan napas tersengal.

"Tapi, tapi mereka benar."

Benar? Jadi keluarga Yamanaka tidak sesempurna yang dia bayangkan? Memang sih ia nyaris tidak pernah memikirkan perihal keluarga Ino. Tapi kesempurnaanlah yang selalu terbayang ketika nama Yamanaka disebutkan.

Tangan kurusnya serabutan menghapus air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. "Ibuku bukan orang baik, itu yang sering dikatakan orang-orang. Dia meninggalkan kami--maksudku aku dan ayah--3 tahun lalu demi pria bejat yang dicintainya. Dan setelah itu ayahku jadi gila." Ino merasakan paru-parunya seolah kehabisan oksigen, dan gelombamg nyeri di hatinya merambat ke arah matanya. "Aku nggak berusaha menyembunyikan semua ini. Tapi memang harusnya mereka nggak tahu soal ini kan? Dan kau juga."

Kiba diam, ketimbang tertawa seperti murid yang lain, ia justru bisa merasakan hal tak menyenangkan yang dialami Ino. Kau tahulah, seharusnya cewek sesempurna itu tidak hidup dalam keluarga yang salah. "Nggak ada keluarga yang sempurna, Ino." Yeah, keluarganya juga tidak sempurna. Ayahnya pemarah akut sementara ibunya kelewat kalem dan paranoid parah. "Dan semua orang punya rahasia." Dia diam sejenak ketika Yamanaka mulai menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi antusias yang samar-samar. "Seperti aku. Aku memiliki kucing di rumah, dan selalu menguncinya di kamar kalau Naruto maupun Sasuke datang ke rumah. Kan konyol kalau mereka tahu ada cowok yang memelihara kucing. Tapi, ini rahasia kita ya. Jangan beritahu siapapun."

Senyum Ino mendadak terbesit. Sejujurnya Kiba tidak bohong, tapi dia tidak menemukan hal lucu dalam cerita itu. "Tapi kau kan bisa bilang itu kucing ibumu."

"Mana mungkin begitu, meski tidak sepenuhnya membenci kucing, ibuku nggak pernah mau menyentuhnya. Dan Sasuke maupun Naruto tahu soal itu." Entah kenapa lega sekali melihat si pirang itu mulai berhenti menangis. Dan meskipun ekspresi sedihnya masih sangat kentara, napasnya yang tersengal sudah sedikit berkurang. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Lucu saja membayangkanmu memangku kucing."

"Wah jadi benar ya, itu kelihatan konyol."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Dia menyendok sepotong kecil melon dan menyuapkan ke mulut. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan kucingmu itu. Kapan-kapan aku boleh lihat kan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Pelajaran ketiga kosong--harusnya memang begitu--karena Pak Guru Iruka yang biasanya mengajar Biologi di kelas 2 C tidak masuk. Namun untuk alasan tertentu, mereka dipaksa bergabung dengan kelas 2 A dan mempelajari Biologi dengan bimbingan Pak Guru Asuma. Oh ayolah, guru yang satu itu benar-benar menyebalkan karena sering menanyakan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba, dan Kiba benci total Biologi karena keseringan kena hukuman akibat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan.

"Wah, kupikir setelah kelas 1 berakhir kita nggak bakal ketemu guru killer itu lagi." Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal ketika mereka memasuki kelas gabungan yang lebih luas.

"Amit-amit, semoga ini cuma satu hari saja." Sasuke menyahuti setelah membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. "Aku nggak habis pikir bagaimana Sakura betah diajar orang kolot macam itu."

"Anak-anak kelas A, rata-rata pintar _Man_. Mereka nggak akan jadikan itu beban." Sembari berjalan menuju bangku yang agak belakang, Kiba bertemu pandang dengan Ino. Cewek itu langsung tersenyum ramah padanya, sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah lebih baik.

"Hai Ino." Sasuke melambai sebelum duduk di dekat Kiba dan mulai membuka bukunya.

Sembari membalas lambaian bocah Uchiha, Yamanaka tampak mencari bukunya, seolah dia meletakkannya di dalam laci meja namun menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin cuma perasaannya atau ini memang benar, dua bangku di sebelahnya sedikit memperhatikan tingkah Ino dengan senyum tertahan. Konan dan Mei Terumi, tampak berbisik sebentar sebelum pura-pura kembali tenang seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa sih yang kau perhatikan?" Naruto menepuk pundak Inuzuka hingga bocah itu mengumpat karena kaget.

"Sialan kau."

"Maaf. Lagipula kenapa kau melamun begitu?"

"Ada yang harus ku lakukan." Diikuti pandangan heran dari Sasuke dan Naruto, Kiba berdiri dari bangkunya. Kakinya melangkah ke depan, dan berhenti tepat di dekat Ino, membuat beberapa anak memasang tanda tanya dalam ekspresi wajah mereka, namun Kiba tak cukup peduli. "_Well_, boleh aku duduk disini?" Beruntung sekali Sakura tidak masuk, atau ini mungkin malah semacam kesialan karena kalau diperhatikan dengan cermat Sakuralah yang akan maju duluan jika seseorang mengganggu Ino. Fakta itu dia dapatkan setelah melihat Haruno memarahi Gaara habis-habisan akibat insiden malam ketahuan selingkuh itu.

"Hm, ya. Tentu saja." Cewek itu tampak agak gugup karena beberapa perhatian murid di kelas malah tertuju padanya. Meski tidak nyaman, rasanya menolak Kiba juga bukan ide bagus. Jadi ia berusaha tampak biasa, seolah memang tidak terjadi apapun selama seharian ini.

"Nggak bawa buku?" Kiba mengamati Ino, dan dia bisa malihat binar keterkejutan di mata cewek itu.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku meletakkannya di laci meja. Atau mungkin aku lupa mengambilnya dari loker. Tapi, aku yakin sudah membawanya ke kelas." Si pirang agak panik dan berusaha mengecek tas serta lacinya sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja benda tebal dengan tulisan Biologi itu tak ia temukan.

_Well_, benar kan dugaannya. Mei Terumi dan Konan yang melakukannya. "Pakai saja bukuku. Lagipula aku nggak terlalu berminat sama Biologi." Bukannya tidak tahu jika Pak Guru Asuma selalu memberi hukuman pada muridnya yang lupa atau bahkan secara sengaja tidak membawa buku, tapi membiarkan Ino yang mendapat hukuman rasanya tidak bagus juga.

"Tapi, jangan Kiba nanti-" Yamanaka tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Guru dengan tatanan rambut jabrik itu memasuki kelas. Aura ketegangan langsung menguar dari seisi kelas. Tak satu pun berani menggumamkan suara, dan sementara sang guru mengucapkan selamat siang singkat sebelum memulai pelajaran, Kiba malah memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai Mei dan Konan. Mereka harus tahu akibatnya.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, aku nggak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba aneh begini." Komentar Naruto ketika berusaha membuka loker milik Mei. Dia jago soal membobol pintu yang terkunci, dan Kiba setengah bersyukur memiliki teman sepertinya.

Mereka berangkat sangat pagi, dan tak menemui seorang murid pun di sekolah. Karena insiden kemarin yang menyebabkannya kena pukul Pak Guru Asuma, keinginan untuk menjahili Mei dan Konan jadi semakin parah. Padahal jika ia tak melibatkan diri, mungkin posisinya aman-aman saja. "Cewek menyebalkan seperti Mei perlu diberi pelajaran." Dia mengeluarkan setoples kecoa ketika pintu loker Mei sudah berhasil terbuka.

"Ugh, menjijikan. Dari mana kau mendapat kecoa sebanyak itu?" Sasuke berjengit menyaksikan hewan itu bergerak-gerak di dalam toples plastik bening, dan sebagiannya merayap diantara buku dan barang-barang milik Mei. "Lagipula setahuku Mei nggak pernah cari masalah denganmu."

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto yang melihat Kiba mengeluarkan separuh kecoa ke dalam loker Mei, tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya. "Jangan membuat kami penasaran deh."

"Kau dari kemarin mencurigakan."

Kiba menutup loker itu dengan senyum puas. "Ini bisa dikunci lagi kan?" Dia mengerling Naruto yang sibuk membuka loker Konan. _Well_, ini akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan hari ini.

"Aku nggak janji bisa menguncinya kembali, tapi biarkan saja tertutup begitu. Pintu lokernya juga nggak akan terbuka kok." Bocah Uzumaki itu lagi-lagi berhasil membobol pintu loker dengan bermodalkan sepotong kawat jepitan rambutan. "Rasanya Konan nyaris tak pernah berbicara denganmu. Apa kau yakin ingin memasukkan kecoa itu di lokernya?"

Sembari mengangguk ia memasukkan sisa kecoa ke dalam loker milik Konan, lalu menutupnya dengan setengah tertawa. "Mampus kau. Aku nggak sabar melihat mereka berteriak ketakutan."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ino?" Sasuke mengernyit, sejujurnya dia tidak yakin jika tebakannya benar. Namun ia sempat melihat ekspresi terkejut Kiba saat bocah itu melempar toples plastiknya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Pantas kemarin kau bersikeras pindah bangku, dan setahuku kau juga membawa buku Biologimu." Naruto berujar ketika Kiba menuntaskan ceritanya soal kejahilan-kejahilan yang diterima Ino dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi rasanya dua orang ini juga harus tahu.

"Iya sih, Sakura pernah cerita kalau Mei dan Konan menyebalkan. Tapi aku nyaris tak tertarik soal topik itu." Udara pagi berembus dingin, dan Sasuke menggigil di balik seragam hari rabunya yang tipis. "Apa kau nggak berpikir kalau Konan dan Mei jugalah yang merusak kaitan tas Ino?"

Bocah Inuzuka itu diam sebentar, menatap lamat-lamat sepatu pantofelnya yang menapak di lantai licin lorong. "Entahlah. Sepertinya patut dicari tahu."

"Kasihan sekali Ino. Rasanya si penyebar gosip dunia maya itu juga patut dicari tahu." Mungkin memang bukan urusannya, tapi mengingat Sakura adalah teman dekat Yamanaka dan mereka juga sering keluar bersama membuat Sasuke merasa perlu ikut campur.

"Kalau sikapmu seperti ini, cewek pirang itu bakal jatuh cinta sungguhan padamu." Naruto menarik napas, membetulkan kaitan ranselnya yang terasa panjang sebelah. "Kau cukup populer juga."

Bicara soal populer, Kiba menyalah artikan kepopuleran Ino. Gadis itu banyak dibicarakan para cowok sekolah karena cantik dan punya bentuk tubuh yang indah, bukan dalam artian populer di semua kalangan--nyatanya para sisiwi sepertinya banyak tak menyukainya. "Aku gemas sendiri. Ino bahkan nggak bisa membela dirinya."

"Maka dari itu Sakura memang teman yang tepat buat Ino."

"Itu saja masih belum cukup." Seolah ia ingin mngatakan bahwa Ino juga perlu orang seperti dirinya. Untungnya kalimat itu tertahan di ujung lidah dan tak sempat terucap. "Maksudku, Sakura kan nggak bersamanya terus."

"Mereka nyaris bersama terus." Naruto menyangkal, dan itu adalah kebenaran yang mematahkan alibi Kiba.

"Yeah, pokoknya begitu." Kiba mendesah pelan ketika kakinya mulai memasuki kelas. "Aku nggak suka melihat aksi pembully-an, jadi kalau hal menyedihkan itu terulang kembali pada Ino. Aku yang akan turun tangan."

Watak Kiba memang agak kaku, dia kadang-kadang jadi sangat ambisius dan tak bisa terpatahkan, Naruto dan Sasuke paham soal ini. Mereka tak memberi komentar apapun, memilih berjalan ke arah bangku masing-masing.

Topik mendadak berubah ke pertandingan bola yang mereka saksikan semalam, di mana tim jagoan Naruto ternyata lebih unggul ketimbang tim yang digadang-gadang akan menyebet juara tahun ini. _Well_, seperti itulah percakapan para cowok, mereka tidak akan betah berlama-lama menggunjingkan seseorang.

**TBC**

**Katsu Paw : Makasih ya, udah mau mengikuti cerita ini dan selalu kasih review**

**Yumehara : Well, Karin nggak bakal cerita ke Gaara kok, tenang aja. kebongkarnya masih lama, haha. makasih ya udah mau baca fic ini :)**

**Guest : Makasih udah mau mampir :). Tapi nggak janji bisa bikin fic KibaSaku soalnya ga pernah dapat feel tentang mereka.**

**Dan terima kasih buat para silent riders juga. kalau bisa tinggalkan review kalian :D**

**~Lin**

**29 Juni 2019**


	5. Rose

**Special Girl**

**Chapter ****5 : Rose**

Desclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Mungkin belum benar-benar pukul 06.30 ketika Ino menyaksikan Mei dan Karin berteriak dengan kaki melompat-lompat acak mirip orang kesurupan. Dan puluhan kecoa berlarian dari arah loker mereka membuat panik seluruh siswi disana. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi, dan Sakura malah berkomentar konyol betapa joroknya dua cewek menyebalkan itu.

"Amit-amit deh." Sembari memasang ekspresi jijik di wajahnya yang setengah pucat, Sakura menarik Ino menjauhi tempat itu.

"Nggak mungkin kan ada kecoa sebanyak itu di loker mereka." Yamanaka mengernyit, memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak membuatnya heran. Lagipula apa urusannya dengan itu. "Kok rasanya aneh ya. Padahal kemarin aku masih melihat loker Mei baik-baik saja. Apa kecoa berkembang biak secepat itu?"

"Sudahlah Ino. Mereka kena karma, oke. Nggak usah dipikirkan." Tangannya memeluk pundak Ino erat, dan berjalan menuju kelas. "Orang jahat seperti mereka nggak perlu dikasihani."

Bukannya cewek pirang itu tidak tahu soal kelakuan Mei dan Konan, tapi tetap saja rasa ingin tahunya terlampaui besar untuk menganggap hal itu tidaklah penting. Omong-omong soal karma, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang merasa sakit hati atas perkataan Mei atau Konan dan meletakkan kecoa-kecoa itu disana.

Tapi sebelum kakinya benar-benar melangkah memasuki kelas, Ino menangkap Kiba bersama Naruto dan Sasuke yang tertawa keras sekali di depan kelas mereka. Tidak bermaksud memperhatikan, tapi entah bagaimana rasanya Ino ingin tetap berdiri di sana untuk bisa mengabadikan tawa pemuda Inuzuka itu.

.

.

"Nih bukumu!" Konan melempar buku paket Biologi tepat di meja Ino, membuat cewek pirang itu nyaris memekik terkejut.

"Hati-hati dong!" Sakura di dekatnya ikut tak terima. Dia mendengus kesal sebelum melotot ke arah Konan dan Mei.

"Lain kali pakai cara yang lebih sopan untuk meminta bukumu, nggak perlu meletakkan kecoa di dalam loker." Mei mengabaikan Sakura, fokusnya hanya pada Ino.

"_Well_, aku nggak meletakkan kecoa di lokermu. Dan lagi, aku bahkan nggak tahu kau yang mengambil buku Biologiku." Sumpah, Ino merasa bersalah total pada Inuzuka karena insiden dihukum kemarin. Cowok itu rela dihukum dan meminjamkan buku padanya. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia mau melakukan itu , padahal mereka juga tidak seakrab yang bisa dibayangkan.

Konan memutar bola matanya. "Nggak usah mengelak deh, Yamanaka. Setelah putus dari Gaara, sekarang kau ingin menggaet Kiba?"

"Aku nggak habis pikir, apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai Kiba mau meminjamkan buku padamu--"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu! Nggak ada urusannya dengan kalian kan?" Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi melihat ekspresi Ino yang sudah mulai tak nyaman membuatnya ingin turun tangan. "Dengar, Inuzuka bahkan nggak keberatan, kenapa jadi kalian yang merasa itu adalah masalah?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Konan dan Mei nyaris selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan si gadis Haruno. Selain pintar, Sakura memiliki mulut yang tajam dan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terpojok tanpa penjelasan yang masuk akal. Mei mendengus sebal sebelum menarik tangan Konan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan menuju bangku mereka dengan gerutuan tak jelas yang terdengar menjengkelkan.

"Sialan, pagi-pagi sudah ngajak ribut." Sakura mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam lokernya. Karena merasa sesuatu dalam otaknya masih terasa mengambang tak jelas, ia membiarkan dirinya berkata. "Aku yakin bukan kau yang meletakkan kecoa-kecoa itu, karena ayolah mereka punya banyak pembenci. Tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku."

Yamanaka mengernyit, membetulkan jepitan rambutnya sembari merapikan rambut pirangnya yang terurai. "Soal apa?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Si pirang itu mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, hingga membuat lawan bicaranya menarik napas jengah. "Kiba meminjamkan bukunya padaku. Maksudku, dia rela dihukum Pak Guru Asuma untuk itu."

"Waw." Sakura tidak terkejut, tapi jelas ia merasa heran. "Dan para biadab itu yang mengambil bukumu?"

"Yeah, kurasa itulah yang baru saja mereka katakan."

Setengah merasa kesal, setengah lagi ia merasa mendapat pencerahan. "Bagus dong kalau kau jadian dengan Kiba. Nanti kita bisa double date. Aku dengan Sasuke, kau dengan Kiba."

Bukannya itu buruk, tapi orang sekelas Kiba pasti lebih suka cewek dengan rok pendek dan dandanan sensual. Entah atas dasar apa dia memikirkan itu, tapi rasanya tiap kali menatap mata Kiba, ia menangkap binar tak berminat disana. "Oh ayolah, nggak lucu Sakura."

"Aku memang nggak sedang membuat lelucon kok. Kau cocok dengan Kiba."

Ino tak sempat menyahut karena Bu Guru Kurenai sudah memasuki kelas dengan ucapan selamat pagi singkat. Dan semua hal mengenai Kiba mendadak lenyap oleh sekumpulan soal rumit matematika. _Well_, rumus kalkulus rasanya lebih penting untuk diselesaikan lebih dulu.

.

.

"Huh, muak rasanya melihat Naruto." Sembari memegang nampan berisi kentang goreng, Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersama di satu meja. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan, namun ekspresi bahagia benar-benar tak bisa ditutupi.

"Biarkan saja. Dia sedang kasmaran." Sejujurnya Kiba juga risih melihat gaya pacaran Naruto yang agak berlebihan, namun ia berusaha tak ikut campur karena bocah Uzumaki itu sendiri memilih tak ikut campur urusannya.

Mereka berjalan mencari bangku kantin yang nyaris seluruhnya penuh, sialan, bangku tempat mereka biasanya juga ditempati senior kelas 3. Tidak sopan rasanya menyuruh mereka pergi, jadi lebih baik pindah bangku saja.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Sasuke tak berusaha ambil pusing kegiatan Naruto lagi dan mendadak ingin tertawa. "Kau ingat nggak ekspresi Mei dan Konan? Mereka mirip korban perampokan."

Idiot, mana ada korban kerampokan melompat-lompat seperti orang gila. Tapi, mau tak mau ia tertawa dan rasanya perutnya keram. Mengetahui rencananya berhasil membuat segalanua terasa menakjubkan. _Well_, setidaknya Mei dan Konan tahu akibat perbuatan mereka. Ketika Kiba mengedarkan padangan untuk mencari bangku kosong, ia menangkap Ino dan Sakura duduk di bangku paling ujung dekat pintu keluar. Meski bisik-bisik tentang bobroknya keluarga Ino belum sepenuhnya berhenti, melihat gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja membuatnya merasa lega tanpa sebab. Mungkin pengaruh Sakura juga, entahlah.

Inuzuka memantapkan niatnya untuk pergi ke bangku yang ditempati Yamanaka dan Haruno, ketika sebuah nampan tiba-tiba tumpah ke seragamnya. Jus berwarna merah terasa dingin merembes ke dadanya. Dan bunyi gaduh dua nampan yang jatuh menarik perhatian beberapa anak. Mereka menganggapnya insiden kecelakaan biasa yang didasari ketidaksengajaan, meski sebagiannya lagi berharap akan terjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan.

"Ups, _sorry_. Nggak sengaja."

Kiba mengalihkan pandangan dari sup wortelnya yang tumpah dan pecahan mangkok berserakan disana. _Well_, ia sepenuhnya yakin Gaara sengaja melakukan ini. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. "Nggak masalah." Dia mati-matian berusaha mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu dengan tenang, padahal rasa kesalnya sudah mengepul di ujung kepala.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Sasuke yang ketumpahan sup dengan potongan wortel di ujung sepatunya tak terima. Dia maju selangkah ke depan Gaara, dan benar-benar tak peduli akan kehadiran Deidara di sana. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menggerakkan nampan ke arah Gaara, membuat jus melon favoritnya tumpah ke seragam si bocah Sabakuno.

"Sialan kau." Cowok bermata jade itu mengumpat, dia terlihat luar biasa kesal ketika melihat seragamnya basah lebih parah dari seragam milik Kiba.

"_Why_? Kau yang mulai duluan. Jangan menyangkal!" Mana pernah ia mengalah jika merasa benar, dengan dagu terangkat Uchiha bungsu itu menatap lekat-lekat mata lawan bicaranya dan menemukan kekesalan luar biasa dalam kubangan warna pucat itu.

"Bangsat." Dengan gerakan cepat dia memukul pipi Sasuke, membuat beberapa siswi memekik ketakutan. Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke membalas pukulan itu.

Kiba berusaha melerai, namun tangan Gaara berhasil melanyangkan tinju pada perutnya. Membuatnya kesal setengah mati. "Sialan, kau suka suasana jadi kacau begini? Jangan egois dong."

Pemuda Sabakuno itu mendecih. "Kau yang menghalangi jalanku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika makananku menumpahi seragammu."

Alih-alih berusaha paham, Kiba tersenyum sinis. "Menghalangi jalanmu bagaimana? Jelas-jelas di sampingku masih ada tempat seluas ini. Kau itu buta ya? Atau matamu memang perlu diperiksakan--"

"Bangsat." Dengan sekali hantaman ke pipi Kiba, membuat cowok itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

Tidak mau kalah, Kiba menendang perut si rambut merah itu hingga terpelanting ke lantai. Kali ini ia tidak mau pura-pura lagi, Gaara sudah keterlaluan, dan stok maafnya rasanya sudah habis. Suasana makin ricuh, teriakan-teriakan tak jelas terdengar tak beraturan. Dan Sasuke kualahan parah memisah keduanya, ia berkali-kali mengumpat pada Deidara yang hanya diam menyaksikan.

"Jangan diam saja dong."

Alih-alih membantu, Deidara hanya memutar bola mata hingga seorang guru memasuki ruangan. Pak Guru Kakashi, melangkah dengan ekspresi marah luar biasa. Tampaknya seseorang baru saja memanggilnya. Dan suasana kantin berubah senyap.

.

.

"Sialan, padahal aku kan nggak ikutan." Deidara tidak berhenti menggerutu sejak hukuman itu dijatuhkan pada mereka.

"Kurasa kau memang perlu dihukum juga." Sembari memperlambat larinya, Sasuke menyeka keringat yang membuat seragam bagian atasnya basah. "Sudah tahu aku kualahan melerai mereka, kau tetap diam saja. Simpan umpatan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Deidara nyaris mendorong pundak si bocah Uchiha ketika suara Pak Guru Kakashi menggema lantang. "Tujuh puluh delapan. Masih kurang dua puluh dua lagi."

Keempat anak itu mendesah secara bersamaan, berusaha menguatkan kaki-kaki mereka yang nyeri bukan main. Dan deru napas tersengal terdengar begitu kepayahan.

"Sumpah, rasanya mau mati." Gaara memelankan larinya. Tidak jadi menyalip Kiba yang berada persis di hadapannya. Secara Kiba itu atlet bola, meski hukuman lari mengitari lapangan 100 kali benar-benar parah tapi latihan sepak bolanya pasti banyak membantu. Sementara latihan dance nya yang kadang bisa melelahkan minta ampun, masih belum semengerikan ini. "Aku nggak kuat."

Kiba nyaris tertawa mendengar keluhan Sabakuno, namun menyimpan tawa itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya, hukuman ini luar biasa menyebalkan. Andai Gaara tak menumpahkan jus stroberi itu ke seragamnya, atau andai Sasuke tidak terpancing oleh tingkah konyol bocah berambut merah itu, atau lagi andai tak ada yang melapor pada Pak Guru Kakashi pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi makin dipikirkan makin membuat kesal, jadi ia berusaha tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku lelah _Man_. Kita nggak bisa berhenti dulu dan ambil minum ya?" Sasuke berlari pelan di sebelah Kiba, dan membuat cowok itu mendesah pelan. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Ini namanya bukan hukuman, tapi pemaksaan."

Sembari membenahi napasnya yang tersengal parah, Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu ikhlas saja supaya nggak jadi pemaksaan."

"Mana bisa begitu." Dia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Deidara dan Gaara tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang. "Beruntung sekali Naruto, seharusnya dia kan ada disini dan ikut dihukum."

Dalam benaknya, Kiba memikirkan hal yang dilakukan Naruto mungkin sebelas dua belas dengan yang dilakukan Deidara. Nyali mereka tidak terlalu bagus untuk bisa membela diri ataupun ikut dalam sebuah pertengkaran. "Bagus kan, nggak ada yang akan membuat kita kesal karena keluhannya. Kau tahu sendiri, dia nyaris selalu mengeluhkan semua hal."

"Benar juga sih." Tangannya menyeka keringat. Di hitungan ke sembilan puluh tiga, dia mengerling arlojinya. "Sudah hampir pukul satu, kita bolos pelajarannya Bu Guru Shizune. Rasanya nggak bagus deh."

"Berani sumpah, kita bakal dapat hukuman lagi." Bukan bermaksud mendramatisir, tapi ayolah ia tidak berharap ada banyak hukuman yang membuat hari ini jadi kacau. Apalagi Bu Guru Shizune itu tipe-tipe guru lebay yang suka memberi hukuman berlebihan. Wanita itu mengajar Sastra Jepang, dan Kiba membayangkan hukumannya adalah membaca puisi dengan suara lantang di lapangan. Ugh, menjijikan.

"Ini gara-gara orang konyol itu kan? Lagipula belum puas ya dia memukulimu waktu itu? Tahu begitu lebih baik kau balas saja sampai babak belur." Emosinya nyaris membuat hitungan Pak Guru Kakashi lolos dari pendengarannya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula jika tadi kau tak merespon keisenagannya semua bakal baik-baik saja."

"Merespon keisengan? Demi Tuhan _Bro_, itu bukan keisengan. Konyol sekali kau menyebutnya begitu." Hitungan sembilan puluh delapan masuk ke gendang telinganya, namun tak membuatnya antusias dan tetap melanjutkan percakapan. "Lagipula kau juga terpancing kan? Jangan mengelak."

"Seratus, untuk Inuzuka dan Uchiha." Kalimat itu membuat Kiba maupun Sasuke menghela napas lega hampir bersamaan. Dan berjalan menuju tepi lapangan dengan napas yang nyaris habis dan kaki lelah luar biasa.

"Kakiku rasanya bakal putus." Sasuke berpegangan pada pundak Kiba, dan keringat mereka mengalir terlalu banyak hingga menyebabkan seragam tipis itu basah dan lengket. "Sejujurnya aku nggak ingin ketinggalan pelajarannya Bu Guru Shizune, tapi kurasa aku butuh minuman."

Kiba pikir itu terdengar lebih baik daripada masuk kelas dengan keadaan dehidrasi parah. Namun Pak Guru Kakashi mendekati keduanya dengan dua botol air mineral dan melemparkannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ups, wow." Sasuke berusaha menangkapnya satu, dan Kiba menangkap yang satunya lagi sembari bertanya-tanya apa mereka harus membaginya berempat. Namun, guru yang satu itu langsung berujar dan memupus rasa ingin tahunya.

"Dua gadis kelas sebelah menitipkan itu. Sekarang cepatlah membersihkan diri dan ikuti kelas selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin kalian ketinggalan pelajaran dengan alasan karena dihukum." Pria itu mengawasi Gaara dan Deidara yang masih kurang satu putaran lagi untuk menuntaskan hukuman mereka.

Sambil berjalan menjauh, Sasuke berujar. "Nggak ketinggalan pelajaran bagaimana? Nyatanya pelajaran Sastra Jepang sudah dimulai dari sejam lalu."

Kiba menenggak air mineral di tangannya, nyaris tak memikirkan siapa si pemberi itu. Paling-paling juga Shion, atau malah Karin. Eh Karin?

"Sakura selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan." Bocah Uchiha itu nyaris menenggak habis air mineral dalam botol hingga tak sadar jika kalimatnya membuat Kiba tertegun.

Baru ingat jika Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran, dan kemungkinan besar air menaral itu dari Sakura. Lalu dua cewek itu, apakah yang satunya adalah Ino?

Siapa lagi yang paling dekat dengan Sakura selain Yamanaka Ino?

.

.

Hari yang payah, sangat-sangat payah sampai Kiba merasa punggungnya bakal patah. Dia ijin tidak mengikuti latihan karena dihukum oleh Bu Guru Shizune membersihkan buku-buku berdebu di perpustakaan. Demi Tuhan, meski kelihatannya ringan, nyatanya mengangkati satu-persatu buku untuk memastikan tak ada debu di permukaan sampulnya benar-benar membuat pundak pegal. Sialnya, Sasuke mendadak berubah menjadi Naruto kedua dan mengeluh sepanjang jam yang tersisa. Kiba sudah lelah, dan ia nyaris oleng dalam perjalanan menuju halte terdekat sementara Sasuke masih harus pergi menemui pelatih basketnya dan menjelaskan banyak hal. Beruntungnya, pelatih sepak bolanya paham dan menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu.

Ketika bis datang, Kiba dengan langkah lelah tergesa memasukinya, memilih kursi paling belakang dan menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Mungkin dia bisa istirahat sebenatar sebelum benar-benar sampai rumah.

Namun ketika bangun, bukan halte dekat rumahnya yang didapatinya melainkan halte tempat Ino biasa turun. Wah kacau, ia jelas melewatkan halte sebelumnya karena ketiduran. Ah sial. Ingin mengumpat tapi terlalu banyak orang. Jadi ia terpaksa turun dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati.

Bagaimana sih ini, mau istirahat lebih cepat malah berakhir seperti ini.

Kiba menghela napas panjang, mengedarkan pandangan ke jalanan sekitar dan tak menemaukan satu pun taksi yang berkeliaran disana. Mendadak jalan setapak kecil di dekat toko ice cream membuatnya teringat Ino. Benar, itu jalan ke rumah cewek itu. Entah atas dasar apa, kakinya melangkah kesana, mengabaikan nyeri kakinya yang lumayan parah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir konyol juga rasanya berdiri mematung di pinggir jalan, dan menyaksikan rumah keluarga Yamanaka yang sederhana dan menenangkan. Ino ada di dalam toko bunganya, tampak dari kaca depan sedang berbicara ramah dengan seorang pembeli.

Hanya karena ingin memastikan air mineral tadi siang benar-benar dari Ino, ia memantapkan langkah menuju toko bunga. Menyusun beberapa alibi cadangan jika diperlukan. Dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ekspresi Ino tak bisa diartikan ketika Kiba berjalan memasuki toko. Si pembeli terakhir baru saja meninggalkan toko tersebut dengan buket besar mawar merah.

"Oh, hai Kiba."

Yang bisa ditangkap cowok itu adalah Ino gugup. Untuk alasan apa dia gugup? Apa tampangnya terlalu mengejutkan, atau terlihat cukup aneh berada disana diwaktu sore seperti ini?

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Senyum menawannya tersungging rapi di wajah cantiknya, membuat Kiba merasa tidak salah datang ke tempat itu.

"Aku mencari mawar merah."

"Apa?" Bukannya tidak dengar, Ino hanya ingin memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah. Kiba membeli mawar merah untuk siapa?

"Maksudku, tanaman mawar merah." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menayadari sensasi nyeri di pipi kanannya. Mungkin bagian yang itu memar lagi karena pukulan Gaara. Sialan. Tapi pikiran itu langsung menguap ketika mendapati ekspresi bingung Ino, seolah ada sesuatu yang harus dijelaskan lebih jauh. Atau mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja, entahlah. "Ibuku sangat menyukai mawar." Sumpah, itu tidak bohong. "Dan aku ingin membelikannya untuk menambah koleksi di rumah."

Ino mengangguk, dan berjalan pelan ke ruangan lain dengan Kiba yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Kau bisa memilihnya." Ada kebun kecil diasana, berisi berbagai macam bunga yang diletakkan di dalam pot dan ditata sedemikian rupa.

Inuzuka baru tahu soal ini, dan ia tak bisa menutupi ekspresi kagumnya. "Waw, aku nggak tahu kalau kau membudidayakan bunga sebanyak ini."

Ino cuma tersenyum simpul. "Mau kupilihkan?" Tak menanggapi terlalu jauh kalimat lawan bicaranya, karena detik berikutnya dia sudah berjalan mendekati tanaman mawar dengan bunga merah cantik di dekat sekumpulan tulip yang tengah mekar menakjubkan. "Bagaimana jika ini? Cantik sekali kan?"

Kiba cuma tahu warna-warni bunga itu indah, tapi dia tidak benar-benar tahu bunga yang cantik itu bagaimana jadi ketika cewek di depannya bilang begitu ia tidak ingin menyangkal. "Kalau menurutmu begitu, bungkus yang itu saja."

Yamanaka mengangguk, membawa bunga itu ke meja kasir. Dan Kiba tetap mengekor di belakang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu kemari untuk apa, dan bagaimana mungkin senyuman Ino malah membuat jantungnya berdetak aneh.

"Jangan tersinggung ya. Tapi aku penasaran, apa sih yang membuatmu ribut di kantin tadi?" Meski bertanya begitu, Ino sepertinya berusaha keras tak menatap mata Kiba. Seolah dia harus begitu hati-hati ketika memasukkan bunga dalam pot itu kedalam kantong plastik.

Cowok itu mengernyit, menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya dan tersenyum samar. "Cuma insiden kecil sebenarnya. Maksudku, kau tahulah semacam nggak sengaja menabrak orang dan makananmu mengotori bajunya." Rasanya tidak etis saja jika nama Gaara disebut, jadi ia berusaha menghindarinya.

Si pirang itu mengangguk, baru berani mengangkat kepalanya dan mengulurkan bunga tersebut pada cowok di hadapannya.

"Berapa?"

"Nggak usah. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku untuk ibumu."

"Wah jangan dong." Kiba mengeluarkan sejumlah uang ke meja kasir, dan Ino buru-buru menarik tangannya. Meletakkan uang itu di tangan si pemuda dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku pernah punya utang padamu, dan kau tak perlu membayar bunga ini."

"Jadi nggak enak. Maksudku, aku mau-mau saja diberi bunga ini. Tapi kau kan juga butuh uang." Ia agak salah tingkah ketika gadis itu memegang tangannya, dan sesuatu yang aneh terasa menggelenyar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Anggap saja aku punya uang."

"Ingatkan aku untuk membalas kebaikanmu." Sejujurnya, Inuzuka ingin berada disana lebih lama lagi. Namun mengingat tak ada lagi hal yang harus dilakukan disana membuatnya agak gelisah. "Eh, Ino." Ia mendadak ingat sesuatu.

"Ya?"

"Sebenrnya ini nggak penting. Cuma mau memastikannya saja." Kenapa ya bertanya hal yang sederhana saja perlu banyak keberanian seperti ini. Sementara gadis di hadapannya tetap menantikan kalimat selanjutnya, ia mendadak tak yakin untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan itu. "Apa, maksudku apa kau yang menitipkan air mineral pada Pak Guru Kakashi?"

Hanya sekilas, tapi mata Ino sempat melebar. Dan buru-buru menutupinya dengan senyuman tipis, seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipemasalahkan. _Well_, nyatanya memang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan bukan? "Itu ide Sakura. Ku pikir nggak bagus juga jika satu botol dibagi berdua, jadi kutambah satu lagi untukmu."

Kiba mnengguk. Cukup lega mendengar pengakuan itu, atau lebih tepatnya ia mendadak merasa luar biasa bahagia. Hingga tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tertahan. "_Well_, trims. Untuk bunga dan minumannya."

"Oke." Yamanaka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain kata pendek itu, dan menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang mendadak tampak begitu cemerlang.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang." Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Rasanya aneh ketika ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kiba."

Inuzuka terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dengan ekspresi yang mati-matian berusaha tampak datar. "Apa?"

"Pipimu agak memar. Kurasa kau perlu mengolesinya salep."

"Uhm, ya."

Dan percakapan benar-benar berakhir setelahnya. Kiba mengucapkan sampai jumpa singkat sebelum keluar dari toko bunga dengan langkah ringan. Yeah, ia tidak pernah merasa seringan ini hingga ia seperti bakal terbang jika tak menapakkan kaki kuat-kuat ke tanah.

**TBC**

**Guest : Thanks ya udah mau mampir, syukur deh kalau kamu seneng bacanya : D**

**Xoxo : Makasih udah mau mampir : )**

**Katsu Paw : Yg jelas 'dia' ga bakal ketahuan dlm waktu dekat. Btw makasih ya atas review2 nya : )**

**Gekanna87 : Makasih ya udah mampir. Maaf deh kalau kamu sukanya sama Gaara, dia tak jadiin playboy disini. Ini cuma fiksi kok, jangan dianggap serius ya : )**


	6. Gossip

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 6 : Gossip**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

"_Well_, ibumu nggak marah lagi?" Naruto mengambil biskuit kacang dari toples kaca bening dan memakannya perlahan, dia memperhatikan pipi Kiba yang agak memar sembari mengunyah makanannya.

Inuzuka mendesah pelan, menyaksikan pantulan langit dari kolam renang belakang rumahnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada tanaman mawar merah pemberian Ino.

"Memang pernah Bibi Inuzuka marah pada Kiba? Berani sumpah, pasti dia panik setengah mati."

Sasuke benar, tapi setengah salah karena nyatanya sang ibu tak sepanik waktu pertama kali ia pulang dengan pipi memar. "Ayahku yang marah. Dia bersikeras memindahkanku ke SMA sebelah." Kalau diingat-ingat wajah marah ayahnya jauh lebih menyeramkan ketimbang sensasi melihat hantu di film horor. "Ayolah, aku kan nggak tawuran secara sengaja. Tapi dia pikir itulah yang terjadi."

"Yang benar saja _Bro_." Setelah menghabiskan biskuit pertamanya, Naruto mengambil satu biskuit lagi. "Nggak keren ah."

"Bakal sulit jadinya kalau kau pindah. Kita nggak bisa kumpul seperti ini lagi nanti." Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan sebaris pesan dan meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke atas meja.

"Mana mungkin aku mau. Pindah sekolah artinya harus adaptasi lagi dengan lingkungan baru. Malas rasanya." Sejujurnya kedatangan Sasuke maupun Naruto di Minggu pagi ini agak menganggu. Padahal ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk tidur sepanjang hari sementara Ibunya menjalankan shift pagi di rumah sakit dan Ayahnya menghadiri rapat perusahaan dadakan. Tapi yeah, kau tahulah mungkin duduk bersama dua orang ini bisa meredakan kejenuhan. "Rencanamu ini berjalan kacau. Kurasa Gaara benar-benar menganggapku musuhnya." Dan kenyataan bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada Yamanaka Ino. Itu diluar rencana aslinya.

"Memang dia musuhmu kan sejak awal. Musuhku juga sebenarnya." Seolah tak ambil pusing dengan fakta itu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan camilannya. "Padahal beberapa waktu lalu aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik padanya. Dia melupakan itu."

"Dia melupakan banyak kebaikan." Uzumaki menyahut setelah menelan biskuit terakhir dari toples, dan mulai meneguk air dalam gelas kaca di hadapannya.

"Kau kan belum pernah berurusan dengan bocah itu, makanya nggak tahu sikap menyebalkannya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada jengkel. "Aku harus benar-benar meyakinkan Pak Pelatih gara-gara hukuman beruntun yang kuterima kemarin. Oh ayolah, kalau bukan karena Gaara kurasa semua itu nggak akan terjadi."

Kiba memutar bola mata, memang konyol kemarin itu. Tapi bukan berarti bagus untuk diungkit kembali karena perutnya rasanya mual mendadak mengingat insiden tak menyenangkan itu. "Sumpah, tadinya aku mau tidur seharian karena kakiku luar biasa sakit. Apa kau tidak merencanakan hal itu?"

Sementara Naruto terkikik pelan, Sasuke malah mengambil ponsel dan membaca satu pesan singkat yang diterimanya. "_Well_, sepupuku datang dari Osaka, rumahku ramai. Rasanya aku nggak bakal bisa tidur di rumah makanya kemari."

Kalau begitu kenapa harus mengajak Naruto kalau tujuannya kemari untuk numpang tidur. Oh dasar Sasuke. "Ya sudah, kalau mau tidur pakai saja kamar tamu. Disana kosong kok, aku mau ke kamarku." Cowok itu mulai berdiri dari kursi santainya, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ada banyak makanan di kulkas. Pilih saja mana yang kau suka. Pokoknya jangan membangunkanku sebelum pukul 2." Dan dia berlalu memasuki pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang tengah.

"Mau berenang? Mumpung cuacanya bagus." Kata Naruto setelah menyaksikan si tuan rumah berjalan menjauh.

"Berenang saja sendiri. Aku mau tidur." Sasuke mendesah pelan, berdiri dan menyeret kakinya memasuki rumah. Membiarkan Naruto memutar bola mata kesal dan mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

Kiba nyaris tak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia mengumpat selama perjalanan menuju pasar tradisional untuk mengantarkan ibunya berbelanja. Oh ayolah, bagaimana mungkin ayahnya mengusulkan hal ini pada cowok remaja macam dirinya. Dan kau tahulah, pria itu tak pernah mau menerima penolakan apapun. Padahal dia jelas tahu jika kegiatan itu pastinya hanya dilakukan para cewek-cewek yang hobi masak. Ya ampun yang benar saja, kalau ketahuan teman sekelasnya kan bisa gawat.

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong Sayang." Ujar ibunya usai keluar dari taksi, dan mereka berjalan pelan memasuki gerbang pasar tradisional.

Kiba memainkan ponsel, namun tak menemukan hal menarik dari deretan gambar yang di lihatnya di galeri. "Bu, ini memalukan. Memang kau suka ya punya anak cowok yang dikira banci gara-gara pergi bersama ibunya ke pasar."

Tsume mengernyit. Menyembunyikan senyumnya karena demi Tuhan ekspresi kesal putranya sangat lucu. "Kenyataannya kau kan nggak banci, jadi apa yang perlu dipermasalahkan?"

Bocah itu memutar bola mata. "Kau menyebalkan." Gumamnya pelan, dan tentu saja ibunya tak akan dengar karena wanita itu sudah berjalan duluan. Sebisa mungkin Kiba memberi jarak langkahnya dengan langkah sang ibu, berharap tak seorang pun memperhatikannya. Ia sempat berniat berdiri di sana dan menunggu sang ibu, namun ketika wanita itu menoleh, rasanya ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengekor di belakang ibunya, seolah dia adalah pemuda down sindrom yang buta arah.

Pasar sangat ramai, puluhan atau mungkin ratusan suara penjual yang menjajakan dagangannya terdengar nyaring di telinga. Tahu bakal disuruh begini, lebih baik ia tadi kabur ke rumah Naruto, atau kemana pun asalkan tidak disuruh ke tempat menjengkelkan itu.

Setengah kesal, ia melangkah melewati kerumunan ketika seorang ibu-ibu menyenggolnya dan menyebabkannya hampir terhuyung. Untungnya ia tetap bisa menahan posisi tubuh, kecuali kakinya yang tak sengaja bergerak dan menjatuhkan ice cream cokelat seorang bocah laki-laki mungil.

"Ups, nggak sengaja." Dan detik berikutnya Kiba luar biasa menyesal telah berucap demikian, karena bocah itu langsung menangis begitu mendengar suaranya. "Oh sialan." Ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari penjual ice, satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan adalah mengganti ice cream anak itu. Namun, ia tak mendapati penjual ice cream sejauh pandangan matanya. Kenapa sih, sudah sial begini masih saja harus dibebani dengan bocah kecil yang menangis.

"_Well_, Kiba?"

Kiba mengerjap, sedikit terkejut mendapati cewek dengan rambut merah muda di hadapannya. Dia membawa kantong plastik berisi beberapa sayuran, sementara tangan lainnya memegang tangan bocah di dekatnya. "Tayuya?" Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Itu siapamu?" Tangannya menunjuk bocah kecil yang menangis.

"Keponakan."

Inuzuka menghela napas lega, otot-otot tegang di sekitar dadanya mengendur. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Setelah mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku celana, ia mengulurkan uang itu pada si cewek. Memupus ekspresi heran cewek itu. "Untuk mengganti ice cream keponakanmu yang jatuh. Aku nggak sengaja menyenggolnya."

Tayuya mengangguk, matanya berbinar dan setengah tak yakin ketika menerima uluran uang itu. "Ini kebanyakan."

"Ambil saja."

Sementara Tayuya berusaha menenangkan bocah itu, pandangan Kiba kembali menelusuri gang-gang sempit pasar untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya, yang hasilnya sia-sia saja.

"Kau ngapain disini?"

Kiba tidak yakin harus menjawab apa, namun sepertinya mengaku pada cewek itu bukan masalah besar. "Mengantar ibu ke pasar, tapi sepertinya aku kehilangan jejaknya." Mendadak ia setengah bersyukur karena menjatuhkan ice cream keponakan Tayuya.

Cewek itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian berujar. "_Well_, kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Takuya pasti dicari ibunya."

"Uhm, oke." Sementara langkah cewek itu menjauh, Kiba kembali fokus mencari ibunya. Berjalan menyusuri pasar kelihatannya bukan ide bagus, tapi berdiri saja disana juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Sebab bisa saja teman-teman lainnya akan lewat depan pasar dan memergokinya disana, rasanya itu agak memalukan.

Ketika menemukan sang ibu di depan seorang penjual jeruk, Kiba melihat ibunya tidak sendirian. Ada orang lain yang sedang dia ajak bicara. _Well_, mengejutkan sekali karena nyatanya perempuan yang ia kira ibu-ibu itu ternyata Yamanaka Ino. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa?

Ia sudah nyaris pergi ketika pandangan ibunya mendadak terarah padanya. Melambai rendah seolah menyuruhnya mendekat. Kiba menghela napas, ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Seperti perasaan setengah malu yang berpadu dengan kelegaan aneh. Tapi toh ia tetap menuju kesana.

Senyum Ino terulas manis, di balik jeans biru muda dan sweater ungunya Ino benar-benar tidak pantas berada di tempat itu. Dia terlalu cantik, apalagi dengan rambut pirang yang diurai itu. "Kiba."

Setengah gugup pemuda itu tersenyum. _Well_, ia jadi merasa kikuk, apalagi pandangan ibunya yang terarah padanya dan Ino bergantian.

"Ino membawakan sayuran ibu yang ketinggalan di toko Pak Jiraiya." Dia menepuk pundak Ino pelan. "Ya Tuhan, ibu bahkan nggak sadar kalian satu SMA sekarang. Perasaan baru kemarin kalian lulus TK." Dia tertawa pelan, dan berjalan duluan diantara mereka.

Kiba berjalan pelan mengikuti sang ibu, menggaruk tengkuknya. Benar, teman TK. Tapi ia nyaris tidak pernah memperhatikan Ino selama itu, dan kemudian mereka tidak lagi satu sekolah waktu SD dan SMP. Peluang untuk tetap mengingat cewek itu sangat kecil, bahkan ia baru ingat sekarang. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sementara perbincangan Ino dan sang ibu sudah merambah ke tata cara memasak dan beberapa bahan makanan yang membuatnya tampak bodoh--_well _ia kan awam mengenai hal semacam itu.

"Eh, Sayang. Ibu akan mampir dulu ke rumah Bibi Kushina, kau mau ikut?"

Inuzuka muda itu memgerjap, kesal mendadak dengan kalimat ibunya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ibunya ini suka sekali membuat anaknya susah. "Astaga ibu."

"Ada Naruto kan? Mungkin kalian bisa bermain seperti biasanya." Binar mata ibunya menyiratkan ketidak pekaannya terhadap ekspresi kusut Kiba.

Meskipun tadi ia sempat ingin main ke rumah Naruto, tapi mendengar tawaran ibunya yang terdengar seperti tengah menawari bocah lima tahun membuat suasana hatinya berubah mendadak. "_Well_, nggak Bu. Sedang malas."

"Kalau begitu, antarkan Ino pulang."

Ino yang semula diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan tampak agak terkejut. "Ah, nggak perlu Bibi. Aku sudah biasa kok pulang sendirian."

"Tapi belanjaanmu banyak sekali, Sayang. Kau kelihatan kesusahan, biar Kiba membantumu. Lagipula dia pasti nggak akan keberatan. Iya kan Kiba?"

Kerlingan mata wanita itu membuat jantungnya mendadak bertalu-talu. Bukan karena keberatan, sejujurnya ini bagus hanya saja ia bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana. "Uhm, yeah. Nggak apa-apa kok." Ingat, ia sudah janji bakal membalas kebaikan Ino untuk bunga mawarnya.

"Ya sudah, duluan saja. Ibu mau cari wortel dulu."

Sementara Nyonya Inuzuka berbelok menuju gang lain, Kiba dan Ino berdiri canggung disana. Bingung harus bagaimana, jadi cowok itu mengambil inisiatif untuk berjalan duluan.

"Mungkin kau nggak nyaman dengan sikap ibuku. Dia memang agak menyebalkan." Ia menatap ke arah Ino, melihat bagaimana lentik bulu matanya. Ya Tuhan, cantik sekali sih cewek ini.

"Nggak kok, dia menyenangkan. Pasti seru punya ibu seperti itu." Yamanaka agak menengadah untuk bisa melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya.

Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Kiba terkekeh pelan. "Apanya yang seru? Dia tipe-tipe ibu lebay yang kadar khawatirnya berlebihan." Ia agak memelankan suaranya ketika ingat jika cewek itu mungkin tidak memiliki pengalaman seperti yang ia rasakan, tahu sendiri Ino cuma tinggal bersama ayahnya.

"_What_? Komentarmu berlebihan Kiba." Dia tertawa, dan berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

Tahu jika si pirang kesulitan membawa kantong-kantong belanjaannya, Kiba berusaha meraihnya. Dan mendadak merasa konyol karena kurang peka. "Biar ku bawakan saja."

"Eh?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku sedang membalas kebaikanmu."

Ketika menaiki bis, tatapan orang-orang pada mereka membuat Kiba tak nyaman. Entah mereka berpendapat bagaimana, tapi yang jelas itu terkesan seperti ia dan Ino adalah sepasang suami istri muda yang baru saja belanja dari pasar. _Well_, memang konyol tapi entahlah, mungkin itu cuma pikirannya saja.

Biasanya, Kiba akan mulai memasang earphone dan memutar musik. Tapi tidak mungkin juga ia melakukannya sekarang, sebab ada Ino. Cewek itu mengecek ponselnya, kalau-kalau ada pesan dari sang ayah. Namun, bukan ekspresi damai yang pemuda itu dapati alih-alih gumaman tak percaya yang setengah panik.

"Astaga apa-apaan ini?"

"Apa?" Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang pekat, Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke ponsel Ino. Dan mendapati pesan dari seseorang yang berisi foto-foto ciuman Naruto dan Hinata. _Well_, foto-foto itu agak vulgar. Dan tampaknya dilakukan di tempat yang cukup umum.

"Demi Tuhan, kurasa akun ini sama dengan akun yang mencemarkan namamu." Ia buru-buru mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana, dan benar dugaannya, ia mendapat kiriman foto yang sama. Beberapa lagi pesan dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang berisi umpatan. Intinya, ada yang mengambil gambar itu secara diam-diam.

'Sialan, fotoku disebar ke seluruh murid di sekolah. Rasanya aku nggak punya muka untuk pergi ke sekolah besok'. Dari Naruto.

'Eh, kau sudah tahu? Foto ciuman Naruto disebar seseorang secara sengaja. Akunnya sama dengan akun yang menyebarkan aib keluarga Ino.' Yang itu dari Sasuke.

Kiba tidak memikirkan jawaban apapun yang ingin ia gunakan sebagai balasan. Ia diam sejenak, memikirkan anak-anak yang mungkin ia curigai terlibat dalam insiden ini. "Kau pernah bermasalah dengan seseorang?"

Cewek pirang itu berpikir sebentar. "_Well_, mungkin cuma Mei dan Konan. Apa kau berpikir mereka yang melakukan ini?" Sebelum mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, ia berujar. "Rasanya bukan mereka. Mereka bahkan nggak dekat dengan Naruto."

Betul juga, tapi kalaupun Mei dan Konan tahu siapa penggagas insiden kecoa itu, pasti ia yang kena duluan. Tapi ini malah menimpa Naruto. "Kau tahu nggak, yang meletakkan kecoa-kecoa di loker Konan dan Mei adalah aku."

"Apa?" Ino mengerjap tak percaya, perbincangan serius dengan pemuda itu membuatnya lupa jika mereka tengah berada di atas bus yang tengah melaju. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena mereka menyebalkan, itu saja." Kiba memutar bola mata. Tak ingin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. "Uhm, sebenarnya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto sih." Ia diam lagi, hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah cewek di hadapannya yang tampak luar biasa tertarik dengan lanjutan ceritanya. "Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Berani sumpah, rasanya bukan mereka deh."

Inuzuka cuma menduga, tapi dia juga tidak benar-benar tahu soal itu. "Hm, entahlah. Kurasa bagian itu perlu dicari tahu."

.

.

"Hinata malu parah _Man_. Dia nggak mau masuk sekolah." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di bangkunya. "Kalau ibu nggak mendesakku untuk sekolah, mungkin aku juga bolos tadi."

Di sampingnya, Sasuke tampak menatap ke arah jendela. Waktu istirahat tiba sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan demi membuat Naruto nyaman, tak satu pun dari mereka pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. "Kenapa kau melakukannya di tempat umum sih?"

"Aku jadi khawatir." Kiba yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan ponselnya, mulai ikut dalam percakapan. "Sebenarnya kau terlibat masalah dengan siapa?"

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya. "_Well_, rasanya aku nggak terlibat masalah dengan siapapun. Bukannya kalian yang terlibat masalah dengan Gaara?"

Oke itu benar. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara yang melakukannya kan?

"Aku takut ini adalah awal yang buruk. Maksudku, mungkin saja setelah ini aku yang jadi berita utamanya." Sasuke menatap tepat ke mata Kiba. Menunjukkan sorot mata meminta bantuan yang samar.

"Nggak akan ada berita buruk kalau kau nggak melakukan kesalahan." Tapi sejujurnya Inuzuka juga mengalami ketakutan yang sama. "Dengar, yang terpenting adalah mencari tahu siapa pemilik akun misterius ini sebelum ada berita buruk lagi yang disebar."

"Yang benar saja, menyebarkan aib orang lain kan nggak baik." Kali ini tangan Uchiha bungsu itu menepuk pundak Naruto, berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Jangan khawatir _Bro_. Kita akan balas kalau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."

Namun kalimat itu masih tak cukup untuk membuat Uzumaki merasa lebih baik.

.

.

Tengah malam. Kiba yakin mimpinya tentang pergi ke bulan nyaris terasa nyata hingga dering ponselnya membuatnya terbangun. Mengerang pelan sebelum menggerayangi nakas di dekat ranjang. Ugh sialan, kenapa sih Sasuke tengah malam begini menelfonnya. Tanpa mau repot-repot meraih saklar lampu, ia mengangkat panggilan itu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ugh, ngapain sih malam-malam begini telfon?" Rasanya ingin mengumpat, namun mendengar suara panik bercampur semangat milik Sasuke membuat matanya langsung melebar. Rasa kantuknya mendadak luntur.

"_Bro_, apa kau sudah mengecek pesan di ponselmu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Beritamu di posting disana. Yeah, aku yakin kau nggak akan mau membacanya. Cuma mau memberi tahu saja."

Jantung Kiba bertalu-talu, ia bisa merasakan gelenyar tak nyaman yang merambat sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Wah gawat, apa yang seseorang coba sebarkan. Bahwa ia pura-pura mendekati Ino? Bahwa ia memiliki kucing? Bahwa ia...

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mematikan panggilan secara sepihak. Membuka notifikasi pesan dan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa memalukan. Setidaknya begitu.

"_Well_, kalian tahu kan IK? Kapten kita yang luar biasa menawan dan macho. Mungkin kelihatannya begitu. Tapi yeah, dia sebenarnya nggak lebih dari bocah lima tahun yang suka bergelayut manja di lengan ibunya. Wah, jangan-jangan dia juga nggak berani tidur sendirian dan masih satu ranjang dengan ibunya--"

Kiba menggeram, tidak kuat membaca pesan konyol itu lebih panjang lagi. Merasakan sesuatu menguap dari kepalanya. Siapa lagi kapten yang berinisial IK selain Inuzuka Kiba, jadi jelas ini adalah tentangnya. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang menyebar gosip bodoh semacam ini. Dengan cepat dia mencoba membalas pesan itu, mengetikkan ancaman singkat yang datang dari pikiran marahnya.

'Shit. Kalau kau berani, datang ke hadapanku!'

Tapi sampai satu jam setelahnya, tak ada pesan jawaban. Sialan, ia harus segera bertindak sebelum semuanya makin parah. _Well_, gosip konyol ini pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh murid di sekolah. Ini tidak baik, memalukan sekali.

**TBC**

**XoXo dan Mikahiro Shinra, makasih ya masih mengikuti cerita ini.**

**Rizumo Hitoyara, makasih untuk bom reviewnya : )**

**Sebenarnya aku menikamti banget nulis fic ini, keinget jaman2 SMA dan masa2 kasmaran, hehe. Cuma aku nggak tahu apakah kalian juga menikmati cerita ini, _well_ apa jalan ceritanya membosankan?**

**Tinggalkan review _please._**

**~Lin**

**17 Juli 2019**


	7. Who?

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 7 : Who?**

Desclaimer : Natuto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

"Ugh, ciuman _Mommy_."

Kiba yang tengah meminum jus melonnya menengadah melihat siapa yang baru saja lewat di dekat meja mereka. Dan beberapa anak di kantin mulai mendengungkan tawa.

"Sialan. Dia bahkan mengucapkannya seolah itu nggak sengaja." Sasuke mendengus. Menatap bocah Sabakuno itu yang tengah menuju bangku kosong bersama teman setianya--Deidara.

"_Well_, aku nyaris yakin dia juga yang menyebarkan fotoku dan Hinata." Ekspresi kesal Naruto tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ia merasa malu seharian hanya karena gambar-gambar itu, dan baru bisa mengatasi kepercayaan dirinya hari ini. Karena meski dia masih belum sepenuhnya terbebas dari tawa-tawa konyol teman-temannya, ia tidak sendirian, ada Kiba yang namanya juga jadi bahan guyonan.

Kiba kira ia memang bebas dari kesalahan apapun, dan percaya bahwa tak seorang pun akan memuat berita memalukan tentang dirinya. Oh ayolah, ini tidak lucu. "Kita cari tahu dulu. Si sinting ini pasti senang sekali kalau kita gegabah dan salah menuduh orang."

"Ya Tuhan Kiba. Kenapa kau santai sekali. Orang-orang idiot di sekolah ini sedang menertawakanmu, dan kau masih berusaha membelanya."

"Membela siapa sih?" Inuzuka menatap ekspresi jengkel Sasuke. "Gaara? Aku nggak membelanya. Ku bilang kita cari tahu dulu pelakunya."

Meja mereka hening sejenak. Dan sementara ketiganya memakan pesanan masing-masing, tak ada yang benar-benar tampak tenang. Demi Tuhan, Kiba nyaris tak punya nyali melangkah ke sekolah hari ini. Namun, demi membuat si penyebar gosip ini kesal, ia membulatkan tekad untuk tetap pergi sekolah.

"Yang pasti orang ini punya dendam pada kita." Naruto berujar pelan untuk menghentikan keheningan.

"Kita kan nggak pernah punya masalah pada siapapun selain Gaara." Sahutan Sasuke agak pelan, dia sedikit mengerling ke arah Kiba. "Atau..."

"Apa?" Kiba mengerjap pelan, ada binar tertarik di manik matanya.

"Kau nggak berpikir Tayuya melakukan ini." Tangan Uchiha muda itu meraih jus jeruknya, menyesapnya pelan sembari mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya. "Dia memegang rahasia kita. Maksudku, rahasiamu."

Inuzuka terdiam. Tayuya? Benar juga. Tayuya yang ia suruh menghancurkan hubungan Gaara dan Ino, cewek itu juga melihatnya di pasar waktu itu. Tapi, tidak mungkin Tayuya tahu soal kebiasaannya yang mendapat ciuman dari ibunya. Lagipula mana mungkin cewek semacam Tayuya mau repot-repot melakukan hal yang tidak menghasilkan uang. "Tayuya matre, kalau dia berniat mengancamku pasti dia meminta uang lagi."

_Well_, itu benar. Dan tak seoarang pun menyangkal. Ketiganya sibuk berpikir.

"Sepertinya gosip ini berpola. Maksudku, ayolah pastinya ada yang membenci Ino, lalu membenci Naruto, lalu membencimu. Dan orang itu satu."

"Kalian nggak berpikir kalau mungkin saja akun itu dikelola oleh beberapa orang yang membenci kita." Kening Naruto mengernyit, untuk pertama kalinya dia terlihat begitu serius. "Dimulai dari yang membenci Ino. Kita harus tahu siapa orangnya."

"Aku sudah tanya soal itu."

"Dan apa katanya?" Sasuke memelankan kalimatnya, berharap beberapa anak di meja sebelah tak menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Mei dan Konan. Tapi dia yakin sekali bukan mereka yang melakukannya." Kiba diam sejenak, namun kembali bicara ketika melihat Naruto nyaris menggumamkan opininya. "Dengar, mungkin mereka tahu soal insiden kecoa."

"Tapi itu nggak mungkin. Tidak ada siapapun waktu itu." Sasuke was-was, merasakan debar konyol yang membuatnya gelisah. Oh demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia takut jika si penyebar gosip ini hanya dua cewek menyebalkan yang bisa ia ancam dengan mudah.

"Yeah kurasa begitu."

"Apa ada yang lain?" Naruto menghela napas. Tampak kesal dan berusaha sabar.

Oh tunggu dulu. "Kurasa ada. Aku harus memastikannya." Kiba baru ingat seseorang. Mungkin cewek itu.

.

.

"Jadi kau menemuiku hanya ingin menanyakan soal itu?" Karin memutar bola mata. Dia pikir Kiba mengajaknya bicara serius di taman belakang untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang renggang. Namun dia kecewa berat mengetahui kenyataannya.

"Yeah. Kau tahu banyak tentang ibuku." Kiba menghela napas, bersandar pada tembok dan menatap datar cewek di hadapannya. "Kau mungkin membenci Ino, karena Gaara lebih memilih dia. Tapi bagian yang tidak ku mengerti, kenapa kau melibatkan Naruto?"

Karin menatapnya tajam. "Aku memang membenci Yamanaka, tapi demi Tuhan Kiba, bukan aku yang menyebar berita itu. Aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau Ino punya ayah yang setengah gila."

"Tutup mulutmu. Dia sudah sembuh." Ya, ia melihat ayah Ino cukup normal ketika pergi ke rumah cewek itu.

"_Well_, itu kenyataan. Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?"

Inuzuka mendengus, berusaha tak menanggapi pertanyaan Karin. "Intinya bukan kau kan?" Ia berusaha mencari kebenaran di manik lawan bicaranya, dan mendapati sorot jujur yang sudah ia hafal sejak lama. "Awas saja kalau aku tahu ternyata kau terlibat dalam semua ini."

"Tentu saja aku nggak terlibat apapun. Aku berani sumpah atas kuburan ayahku di London. Bukan aku pelakunya."

Tidak ada urusan lagi yang harus diselesaikan, jadi Kiba melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukan Karin. Lalu siapa?

.

.

Adalah kebetulan ketika Kiba melihat Ino di perpustakaan. Cewek itu tengah berusaha mengambil buku di rak yang cukup tinggi, kakinya nyaris goyah dan dengan cekatan Kiba meraih buku yang ingin diambilnya.

Si cewek pirang melebarkan mata karena terkejut melihat Kiba, dan pipinya bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak bereaksi begitu, posisi Kiba nyaris memeluknya. Dan cewek mana yang tidak gugup jika berada pada sitausi seperti yang dihadapi Ino.

"Kau nggak cukup tinggi untuk mencapainya. Lagipula ada tangga di sebelah sana." Dia mengulurkan buku pada si pirang, dan mendapatkan senyum canggung yang membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"_Thanks_." Ino mengedikkan bahu dengan malu. "Nggak biasanya kau di perpustakaan, sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

Kiba mengerjap, mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Dan menemukannya tengah duduk di meja paling ujung bersama cewek pinky nya. "Yeah, kurasa kau tahu kenapa aku disini."

Cewek pirang itu mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba dan tertawa pelan. "_Well_, aku menyarankan Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Maksudku, mereka kan nggak terlalu dekat di sekolah. Padahal semua orang juga tahu kalau mereka pacaran." Dia berjalan pelan ke arah tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Taman bunga terbentang luas di balik kaca, pemandangan yang indah untuk melepas stres.

Kiba mengekor cewek itu, memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dan tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat tampilan Ino dari belakang. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai benar-benar tampak menakjubkan. "Tapi sejujurnya Sasuke cukup romantis loh." Dia tertawa pelan, duduk di samping si pirang dan tak bosan menatap wajahnya. "Katanya pacarnya jauh lebih penting dari temannya. Yeah, agak sinting gagasannya. Tapi itu kan urusannya."

Iris birunya menengadah menatap sorot tajam mata lawan bicaranya. Mendadak dia gugup, sepenuhnya tak bisa menebak apa yang coba dipikirkan cowok itu. "Kiba."

"Ya?" Ia mengerjap.

"Kau tidak keberatan berada sedekat ini denganku?" Ino merasa napasnya sedikit sesak, dan novel Murakami Haruki di tangannya mendadak terlupakan.

Inuzuka berusaha mencerna apa maksudnya, dan semakin bingung melihat kegugupan lawan bicaranya. "Keberatan? Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Kau teman ngobrol yang asyik."

Refleks Ino tersenyum, tapi ia tidak bisa mempertahankan senyum itu lebih lama lagi. "Beritamu menyebar ke seluruh siswa. Beberapa murid membicarakanmu, dan ku pikir ini karena kau terlalu dekat denganku."

Cowok itu tertawa, dan sepenuhnya merasa pernyataan Ino adalah hal konyol yang tak masuk akal. "Dengar, aku punya beberapa pembenci di sekolah. Dan aku nggak tahu siapa dari mereka yang mulai menyebarkan berita bodoh ini. Kurasa itu bukan karena aku dekat denganmu." Ia agak malu membayangkan cewek di hadapannya membaca gosip bodoh tentang dirinya. Ups, itu memalukan. Ia takut Ino jadi merasa jijik padanya. "Sumpah, gosip tentangku nggak sepenuhnya benar. Bagaimana mungkin orang tolol itu menyertakan ulasan jika aku nggak berani tidur sendiri. Yang benar saja."

Yamanaka terkikik. "Jangan dihiraukan. Kita akan cari sama-sama si pelaku ini."

Kiba tak berusaha menanggapi, tapi mendengar Ino mengatakan 'kita' membuatnya tanpa sadar mulai tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak menyangka jika hal sesederhana itu sudah mampu membuat perutnya berjumpalitan.

.

.

"Sumpah deh ya, aku lama-lama nggak suka sama Pak Guru Iruka gara-gara sering sekali ada urusan dan menyuruh kita bergabung dengan kelas A." Naruto bersungut-sungut selama perjalanan menuju kelas gabungan mereka. "Apalagi tampang Pak Guru Asuma itu nggak ada ramah-ramahnya."

Sasuke tertawa pelan sebelum menyahut. "_Well_, nggak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ada Sakura di kelas itu."

Dan Kiba sepenuhnya mengabaikan percakapan mereka. Nggak terlalu penting sebenarnya, tapi yeah ia nyaris merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke.

.

.

"Ups nggak sengaja." Mei menumpahkan seboto air ke atas laporan milik Ino, berlagak seolah itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Dia memasang ekspresi memelas yang terlihat sangat menjengkelkan. Sementara Konan berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum tertahan.

Ino yang awalnya tengah berbincang dengan Sakura terperajat parah melihat laporan di hadapannya yang tampak basah dan menyedihkan. "Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja kan? Jangan bohong. Dasar sialan." Sakura mulai berdiri dari bangkunya, mendorong bahu Mei dan membuat cewek itu agak terhuyung.

"Aku kan nggak sengaja. Oke kalau kau mau main kasar." Mei menarik rambut Sakura, dan suasana kelas mendadak jadi ricuh.

"Lepaskan dia! Lepaskan Sakura." Ino berusaha melerai, merasa kesal dengan tingkah Mei yang membuat Haruno berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan si rambut merah itu mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Menyebabkannya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang, andai saja seseorang tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Kau nggak apa-apa kan?"

Jantung Ino bertalu-talu, menatap mata pemuda yang menangkapnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Kiba dari punggungnya. "Uhm, _thanks _Kiba." Ketika ia berusaha berdiri tegak kembali, ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura. Berusaha melindungi pacarnya dari ulah Mei.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang memulai duluan. Sengaja menumpahkan air pada kertas-kertas itu, kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah?" Bungsu Uchiha itu melotot membuat Mei agak mundur meski belum sepenuhnya mengaku kalah. "Jangan pernah menyakiti Sakura, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Di belakangnya Sakura memegangi pundaknya, ada genangan air mata namun dia tak benar-benar menangis.

"Terserah." Mei menuju bangkunya tanpa rasa bersalah, dan Konan mengikutinya dengan ekspresi jengkel yang berlebihan.

"Jadi siapa yang dirugikan disini?" Naruto baru mendekat ketika keributan itu telah selesai, mengerutkan kening ketika mengamati genangan air di bawah meja Ino.

"Ino." Sakura mendesah, menatap laporan milik Ino yang sepenuhnya basah dan yeah, dikeringkan pun tidak akan terlihat sesempurna awalnya. "Itu dikumpulkan hari ini, Pak Guru Asuma pasti akan marah."

Kiba mengerling Ino di sampingnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan berusaha keras menyembunyikan air matanya. "Hei, jangan menangis. Katakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kurasa mereka perlu mendapatkan balasannya." Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Ino, membuat cewek itu serabutan menghapus air matanya.

"Itu nggak akan terjadi." Konan berdiri di dekat mereka, dengan laporan Ino yang sudah dirobek menjadi dua.

"Sialan. Jangan menambahi masalah dong." Kiba mengumpat sepenuhnya kesal dengan tingkah Konan. "Dia salah apa padamu?"

Konan memutar bola mata. "Salahnya banyak, dan kalian jangan mencoba ikut campur." Dia nyaris pergi namun Kiba menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Yamanaka, kau nggak ingin menamparnya atau menjambak rambutnya. Jalang ini harus mendapatkan balasannya." Si surai coklat itu mati-matian menahan amarhnya, apalagi Ino sepertinya cuma menatap kesal ke arah Konan tanpa perlawanan apapun.

"Astaga. Dia perlu dilaporkan ke guru BK." Sasuke berujar, merangkul Sakura yang nyaris berulah lagi. Cewek pinky itu hampir berlari ke arah Konan.

Keributan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pak Guru Asuma muncul di ambang pintu, sepertinya menyaksikan kejadian barusan dalam diam. Wajah kakunya tampak makin seram, dengan kalimat paling tidak menyenangkan dia memanggil Konan, berniat membawanya ke ruang BK.

"Permisi Pak Guru. Tapi Mei Terumi juga bersalah. Dia yang memulai semua pertengkaran ini." Sasuke menyela, agak takut jika kegiatannya itu bakal membuat si guru jadi kesal.

Mei tampak terkejut, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal kecuali menurut dan keluar dari kelas bersama Konan dan Pak Guru Asuma.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Mereka benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Hei _Baby_, tenanglah. Lain kali bilang padaku jika mereka mulai berulah lagi." Ujar Sasuke.

Dan Sakura malah melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari pundaknya. "Harusnya tadi kau membiarkanku mencabuti rambut dari kepalanya."

Naruto tertawa, sementara Kiba agak merasa kesal dengan sikap Ino yang tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. "Lain kali, kalau mereka sudah keterlaluan, lawan saja, nggak apa-apa. Kalau kau terlalu baik, mereka akan terus-terusan menindasmu." Dia berjongkok, mengambil laporan Ino yang sudah robek jadi dua.

Ino menghapus air matanya. "Aku--"

"Aku juga gemas melihatmu diam saja diperlakukan begitu. Kalau bisa pukul saja pipinya." Naruto menimpali, agak kasar. Meski merasa bersimpati, sikap Ino membuatnya tidak habis pikir.

"Berhenti menyalahkannya bodoh." Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Berapa kali pun melawan, mereka bakal tetap seperti itu."

Inuzuka menghela napas panjang. Sementara si pirang makin menangis melihat laporannya yang menyedihkan. Karena tidak tahan, dia mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk cewek itu. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terkejut dengan aksi cerobohnya itu. Namun Ino mendadak berhenti menangis, meski isakannya masih tersisa.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang, mereka tidak benar-benar paham dengan situasi saat itu. Sementara Sakura diam-diam tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Kiba memutar bola mata pada istirahat makan siang hari Kamis itu. Naruto tidak berhenti menceritakan aksi kencannya dengan Hinata pada Rabu sore, dan sepenuhnya melupakan foto-foto ciumannya yang tersebar beberapa hari lalu.

"Oh Tuhan, kau mengulangi cerita itu puluhan kali. Dan jangan lupa, bukan cuma kau yang punya pacar _Man_." Sembari membawa nampannya yang berisi katsudon, Sasuke berusaha hati-hati berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang tengah berbincang tenang di meja mereka.

"_Well_, aku sedang bahagia." Dia mengabaikan cemoohan Uchiha, dan memisahkan diri dari keduanya untuk menuju bangku yang ditempati Hinata bersama beberapa temannya.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Sasuke baru saja berujar, ketika pandangannya menangkap Gaara yang duduk di dekat Ino. Ups, rasanya itu bukan hal bagus. Dia jelas melihat ekspresi muram di wajah Kiba. Dan si surai coklat itu tampak semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei Bung, bisa minggir? Kurasa itu tempatku." Kiba berdehem ketika sampai di meja Ino, dan menyaksikan kelegaan parah di wajah cewek pirang itu.

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Oh astaga. Si anak manja mulai merajuk." Dia berdiri, menatap tepat ke arah iris karamel di hadapannya. "Bagaimana jika aku nggak mau pergi dari sini?"

Sakura mendengus. "Nggak ada yang menginginkanmu disini. Jadi menyingkirlah!" Pandangannya sedikit tersita oleh Sasuke yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Tuh, dengar sendiri."

Sabakuno mengabaikannya, sepenuhnya fokus pada Kiba. "Aku nggak habis pikir, kau masih punya nyali untuk hadir di sekolah." Senyumnya miring, menyelipkan ekpsresi sinis yang memuakkan. "Aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan kau masih mengenakan popok."

Kiba mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha mengulas senyum meski emosi di dadanya meronta untuk dilepaskan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia luar biasa malu. Ia mengerling eskpresi Ino sekilas, hanya memastikan raut apa yang mungkin ditunjukkan cewek itu. "Kalau menurutmu begitu, terserah saja."

"Astaga Kiba." Sasuke mulai berdiri dari kursinya, menatap tepat ke arah Gaara. "Ayolah Bung, jangan mulai membuat masalah lagi."

"Aku membuat masalah?"

Ino menghela napas panjang, tidak betah lagi bersda disana. Maka ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan takoyakinya yang belum habis.

"Yeah, tetaplah duduk disitu saja kalau begitu." Inuzuka memutar bola mata, meletakkan nampan makanannya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja untuk mengejar Yamanaka.

"Ugh, nggak asyik." Sakura bergumam, mendecak pelan sebelum mengunyah takoyakinya kembali.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus, berusaha tak ambil pusing ketika Gaara tetap berada satu meja dengannya. Ah, mengganggu saja.

.

.

"Maaf, nggak bermaksud mengacaukan makan siangmu." Kiba mengekor Ino yang berjalan pelan menuju kelas. Cewek itu menoleh, agak terkejut, dia baru tahu jika Kiba mengikutinya.

"Bukan begitu." Ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku cuma berpikir, kau nggak nyaman Gaara ada disana, jadi aku berusaha membuatnya menjauh darimu." Astaga, ia bahkan tidak berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa ia cukup cemburu ketika cewek itu bersama mantan pacarnya. Lagipula mantan pacarnya itu pantang menyerah sekali.

Ino tersenyum, yeah Kiba tahu soal itu dan mendadak hal yang sebenarnya tak penting itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya meletup-letup. "_Thanks_ Kiba."

"Bukan apa-apa." Cowok itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, agak salah tingkah. "Yeah, kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku siap membantu." Ia menatap cewek di sampingnya sekilas, melihatnya tersenyum malu-malu. Ya Tuhan, cantik sekali sih bikin jantung hampir melompat saja.

Ino nyaris menyahuti kalimat Kiba ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping mereka bersama Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ekspresi tak senang mereka menandakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Hei _Bro_, kau sudah lihat berita terbaru hari ini?" Naruto menepuk pundak Inuzuka, ada binar kesal yang putar-putar di manik matanya. "Ku pikir Mei dan Konan yang melakukannya."

Kiba mengerjap, mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Memeriksa notifikasi pesan di akunnya. Oh demi Tuhan, si sialan itu menyebar berita baru.

.

.

"Yang selalu kita tahu, Haruno Sakura itu genius. Tapi kalian tahu nggak sih kalau dia pernah membawa contekan waktu ujian tengah semester Kimia? Ugh, memalukan. Yeah, ternyata dia tidak segenius yang kalian pikirkan. Menurutku dia nggak pantas mendapat julukan pintar dari teman-temannya. Nggak bermaksud iri, tapi ayolah jangan berlebihan melihat keberuntungannya."

Sakura menelan ludah, setengah membanting ponselnya ke atas meja kantin. Sementara Sasuke yang baru saja membaca gosip sama yang dikirim ke akunnya mengarahkan pandangan pada Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu memakan ramennya dengan lahap, meski kekecewaan masih tampak jelas di kubangan matanya.

"_Well_ bukan aku yang mengirim berita-berita bodoh itu. Jika memang kau mengira itu aku yang melakukannya." Dia mengedikkan bahu, dan kembali melahap ramen di mangkuknya.

Memang bukan Gaara, dia berada disini sejak acara istirahat. Lalu?

Sasuke menerima notifikasi pesan lain dari Naruto. Membacanya perlahan dengan ekspresi serius.

'Bukankah sudah jelas, ini kelakuan Mei dan konan.'

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang, merangkul pundak pacarnya yang tampak panik dan marah disaat bersamaan. "Tenang _Baby_, kita akan memberikan konsekuensi berat pada si biadab ini."

**TBC**

**Makin ngaco nggak sih, ini sebenarnya jauh melenceng dari rencana awal. Tapi berhubung ide awal emang ga terlalu menarik, ya udah aku ubah aja jadi kayak gini. Oke _thanks_ untuk yg masih mau baca fic ini.**

**~Lin**

**15 Agustus 2019**


	8. Hypothesis

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 8** : **Hypothesis**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : KibaIno

.

.

"Itu gila, bagaimana mungkin kalian menuduh kami melakukannya? Yang benar saja." Konan mencak-mencak ketika Sasuke dan Naruto menghadangnya di dekat gerbang usai sekolah.

"Karena cuma kalian yang memiliki pemikiran buruk soal Sakura dan Ino." Naruto menimpali, dia yang paling ngotot untuk menemui dua cewek itu segera. Karena _well_, dari semua berita yang disebarkan, cuma beritanya saja yang dilengkapi dengan foto memalukan. Sementara Kiba absen--beralasan pelatihnya ingin menemuinya segera setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Kita nggak melakukannya." Mei membentak, tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Dari mana aku tahu soal ayah Ino yang setengah gila? Dari mana juga aku tahu jika Kiba ternyata anak manja, dan ya Tuhan Naruto aku bahkan tidak pernah jadi penguntitmu."

Mereka semua saling diam, tidak terlalu peduli dengan lalu-lalang beberapa siswa yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Agak terganggu dengan aksi saling melontarkan kata-kata kasar dari mereka berempat.

"Dengar, aku memang nggak suka sama Yamanaka Ino. Tapi aku nggak pernah ikut campur terlalu dalam soal masalah keluarganya." Konan mengakhiri keheningan, dan menatap kedua cowok di hadapannya dengan pandangan kesal. "Ayolah sobat, bukan kami saja yang nggak suka sama Ino."

"Lagipula mana kami peduli sih sama urusanmu, sampai repot-repot menyebarkan fotomu ke seluruh siswa di sekolah. Seolah kami kurang kerjaan saja." Mei menambahi, memutar bola mata jengkel. "Saranku sih, cari salah satu anak, atau beberapa anak yang kemungkinan membenci kalian bertiga." Dia menarik tangan Konan, bahkan sebelun Naruto maupun Sasuke membalas lontaran kalimatnya.

.

.

'Oh astaga, aku membuat orang-orang kebingungan. Yeah _sorry_, kalian yang memulainya duluan kawan. Dan lihat, apa yang dilakukan duo UN dan US, mereka menginterogasi pihak yang nggak bersalah. Lucu saja melihat tingkah konyol mereka, seolah mereka tahu segalanya.'

Kiba mengerjap, melemparkan ponselnya dan berbaring telentang sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sialan, orang ini tengah mempermainkan mereka. Dan benar dugaan Ino jika tidak mungkin Mei dan Konan yang melakukannya. Lah terus siapa?

Suara ponselnya berbunyi, dan nama Naruto tertera di layar depan sebagai si pemanggil. Inuzuka menghela napas sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ada apa?"

"Hei _Bro_, kita perlu membahas sesuatu." Suara cowok pirang di ujung sana terdengar sedikit putus asa, yang mana aneh karena Naruto nyaris tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Oke, kau bisa membahasnya sekarang atau kau mau datang kesini?"

Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum kembali bersuara. "Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata juga akan datang _Man_. Kita akan berkumpul di kafe dekat taman, ajak Ino juga."

_"Well_, aku nggak punya nomernya." Tapi detik berikutnya ia memiliki rencana untuk meminta nomor si cewek pirang pada Sasuke, ini kesempatan bagus untuk semakin dekat dengan Yamanaka. "Oke, aku akan mengajaknya."

"Ya sudah, kami tunggu pukul 7 nanti." Telfon ditutup secara sepihak bahkan sebelum Kiba sempat menyuarakan kalimatnya kembali.

.

.

Semerbak aroma bunga menyambut penciuman ketika Ino memasuki toko bunganya. Matahari nyaris tenggelam sore itu, dan semburat sinarnya masuk ke dalam toko lewat kaca bening yang terpasang di depan. Ia menghela napas dan meraih saklar lampu, sebelum ponselnya berdenting, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Mungkin pesan dari Sakura.

Ups, bukan.

'_Ini Inuzuka Kiba_. _Maaf lancang_, _aku dapat nomermu dari Sasuke.'_

Cuma hal sederhana, tapi sudah cukup membuat jantung Ino seolah meletupkan gelembung-gelembung aneh hingga perutnya terasa berjumpalitan mendadak. Apa yang akan ia gunakan sebagai balasan? 'Ugh, oke. Itu tidak lancang.' Tidak, tidak. Itu konyol sekali. Apa ya?

'Ada perlu apa Kiba?' Ino mengirimnya.

Jeda sebentar, dan Ino menanti balasan pesan itu seperti menanti kedatangan seorang menteri. Itu mendebarkan.

_'Kau ada waktu luang malam ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke kafe di dekat taman bunga.'_ Pesan lain muncul setelahnya. _'Ada Hinata, Sakura, Naruto dan sasuke.'_

Gadis pirang itu mengerjap. Apa ini semacam _triple date_? Yeah, sejujurnya ia memiliki banyak waktu luang. Apalagi untuk datang ke acara makan malam bersama cowok yang ia taksir.

'Baiklah, jam berapa?'

_'Sekitar pukul 7 malam.'_

'Oke, aku akan datang.'

'_Yeah, kuharap begitu.' _Kiba menambahkan emoticon senyum di akhir kalimat singkatnya. Dan Ino merasa perlu segera menyiapkan diri, karena ada sekitar satu setengah jam saja untuk berpikir gaun seperti apa yang akan ia kenakan nanti.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, jangan terburu-buru menyimpulkan." Kiba meraih jus jeruknya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia mengamati ekspresi kesal keempat temannya.

"Ino juga nggak yakin soal itu." Sakura mencicit pelan, merasa kesal karena beberapa anak mulai meragukan prestasinya selama ini. "Maksudku, Mei dan Konan bahkan lebih suka terang-terangan menunjukkan kebenciannya."

"Sebentar." Sasuke menyela. "Begini, apa masing-masing dari kalian bermasalah dengan seseorang sebelum berita konyol kalian menyebar."

Mereka terdiam, hiruk-pikuk tawa dan obrolan pengunjung kafe melintas tak bermakna diantara mereka.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat."

Mata mereka tertuju ke arah cewek pirang yang langsung duduk di samping Kiba. Napasnya agak tersengal, dan ekspresi lelahnya terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya.

"_Well_, nggak sepenuhnya terlambat kok." Hinata tersenyum, dia mungkin tidak terlalu akrab dengan Ino tapi dalam beberapa kali mereka masih saling bertemu.

"Andai kau tadi bilang akan ikut, pasti aku bakal mampir ke rumahmu dulu." Ganti si gadis Haruno yang berujar.

Kiba takjub dengan penampilan Ino. Cewek itu luar biasa cantik dalam balutan gaun halter ungunya yang sepanjang betis. Rambut pirangnya tergerai, dan meski satu-satunya _make up_ yang dia pakai mungkin cuma _lipgloss_ dan bedak, itu sudah mampu memancarkan kecantikan alaminya. Ia nyaris tak berkedip menatapnya

"Oke sekarang sudah lengkap, sampai dimana pembicaraan kita tadi?" Naruto yang tampak sedikit tidak sabar mulai meluruskan topik utama mereka lagi.

"Bermasalah dengan seseorang sebelum berita konyol itu menyebar." Kiba menyahuti, dan menyeka ekspresi bingung di wajah Ino. "Oke, dimulai dari kau Hinata."

Hyuuga berpikir sebentar sebelum menemukan jawabannya. "Temari. Kurasa yeah, Temari."

"Mei dan Konan." Sakura berujar ketika telunjuk Kiba mengarah padanya.

"Gaara." Ganti Sasuke.

"Sayangnya, aku juga bertengkar dengan Gaara sebelumnya." Kiba mengamati eskpresi wajah Ino sekilas, takut jika cewek itu tidak nyaman ketika nama Gaara disebut. "Kau Ino?"

"Gaara juga." Yamanaka menundukkan kepala ketika mengatakannya, karena mereka jelas tahu jika Gaara merupakan mantan pacarnya dan kedapatan selingkuh dengan cewek lain.

"Aku bahkan nggak yakin aku bermasalah dengan seseorang hari itu." Naruto mengernyitkan kening ketika tiba gilirannya untuk mengatakan orang yang dicurigainya.

"Mungkin, orang itu berusaha mencari berita buruk soal Hinata. Tapi tak menemukan hal yang lebih buruk ketimbang adegan ciuman itu, yang kebetulan melibatkan Naruto." Sakura mengambil kesimpulan, dan membuat yang lain diam menyaksikannya.

"Oke, kita simpan dulu gagasan itu. Dan Ino--" Kiba mengalihkan tatapan pada cewek di sampingnya, dan mendapatinya menatapnya juga. "Kau ingat ketika kaitan tasmu lepas, maksudku seseorang sudah merusaknya. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku nggak tahu."

"_What_, seseorang merusak kaitan tasmu?" Sakura menatap tak percaya ke arah teman dekatnya, agak jengkel karena Ino bahkan tak cerita soal itu padanya.

"Nggak apa-apa Sakura, itu cuma insiden kecil. Dan untungnya ada Kiba, dia mengantarkanku pulang." Ada semu merah samar di pipinya, tapi mungkin anak-anak itu tak memperhatikannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Kiba sekilas sebelum saling pandang dan mengedikkan bahu. Yeah, Kiba naksir beneran sama Ino. Itu sudah jelas, dan Uchiha muda itu mendadak merasa bersalah.

"Jadi pelakunya masih menjadi misteri." Sasuke berusaha berpikir, menyatukan pernyataan demi pernyataan dan orang-orang yang mungkin terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Hei _Bro_, masih ingat insiden di kantin nggak?" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Tampak begitu serius dengan kening berkerut. "Waktu TenTen mengolok Ino dan kau membelanya. Temari berada satu meja dengan TenTen kan?"

Wah... mendadak ekspresi wajah mereka sedikit terkejut. Seolah tak percaya sekaligus merasa yakin disaat bersamaan.

"Kenapa Temari? Bukankah Gaara lebih memiliki banyak potensi untuk dinyatakan sebagai pelaku?" Hinata seolah tak setuju dengan gagasan Naruto, padahal Temari adalah orang yang bermasalah dengannya.

"Bukan Gaara, dia bahkan sibuk makan ramen waktu berita soal Sakura menyebar." Sasuke berujar.

"Temari?" Ino merasa itu agak konyol. Kapan ia pernah berurusan dengan Temari hingga cewek itu menyebarkan aib keluarganya? "Aku nggak yakin." Tapi mungkin saja sih, dan ia baru ingat waktu ia nyaris menabrak Temari di kantin, cewek itu marah dan Hinata berusaha membelanya. Tapi apa cuma karena insiden kecil itu si Sabakuno itu nekad menyebarkan berita menyedihkan tersebut?

"Temari itu sepupunya Gaara kan?" Seolah baru ingat soal itu, Sakura tiba-tiba mengerjap takut. "Tapi aku nggak pernah berurusan dengannya."

"Kau pernah dengar istilah korban sampingan kan? Jadi mungkin beberapa dari kita cuma korban sampingan." Uchiha tampak berbinar dengan gagasannya, dia menatap satu-persatu wajah temannya yang tampak berpikir.

"Kita akan cari tahu besok."

.

.

Malam itu perbincangan berakhir sekitar pukul 10 malam. Karena dua pasangan Naruto Hinata dan Sasuke Sakura memilih pulang bersama, Ino ditinggalkan bersama Kiba. Bukannya tidak senang, itu justru momen yang bagus untuk lebih mendekatkan diri, dan Ino mulai terbiasa dengan rasa nyaman tiap kali berada di dekat cowok itu.

"Lucu saja membayangkan Temari punya dendam pribadi padaku, sementara aku rasanya nggak pernah melakukan apapun padanya." Kiba menatap langit malam yang gelap, karena kerlip bintang tertutupi lampu-lampu terang kota. "Atau mungkin yang lebih masuk akal adalah, dia membalaskan dendam untuk Gaara. Yeah siapa yang tahu soal itu."

Ino mengerjap, melebarkan langkah untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kiba. "Mungkin dia juga benci padaku." Ia mendongak, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi cowok itu yang menatap lurus ke depan. "Jadi, ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara."

"Ah lupakan soal itu, agak meyebalkan memikirkannya. Apalagi dia memuat berita bodoh soal aku, yang benar saja, darimana dia tahu jika ibuku memang seperti itu?" Hening sejenak, dan Kiba menundukkan pandangan ke arah si pirang. Dari atas, ia bisa melihat bulu mata lentik cewek itu yang mengagumkan. Astaga, cantik, imut, dan mengagumkan rasanya masih kurang untuk menggambarkan kecantikan Yamanaka Ino. "Eh, pemilihan putri sekolah bakal diadakan bulan depan kan? Kau berencana ikut lagi?"

Ino mendongak, matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris cowok itu dan merasa jantungnya berdebar, sensasi kembang api dan kupu-kupu seperti meledak di dadanya. "Aku nggak tahu, terlalu banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini."

"Ku sarankan ikut saja, nanti aku yang dukung." Kiba menyelipkan senyum di akhir kalimat, dan menyadari dengan pasti jika pipi cewek di sampingnya bersemu. "Kau kan cantik, pintar juga pasti bakal menjadi juara lagi seperti tahun lalu."

Ino terkikik pelan, ya Tuhan guyonan Kiba membuat jantungnya berdetak makin keras. "Aku nggak akan ikut tahun ini, ku kira ada banyak kontestan kalah yang nggak menyukaiku karena itu. Mereka nggak menginginkanku menang."

"Itu kan bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Angin malam berdesir diantara mereka, dan Ino sedikit menggigil karena potongan gaun halternya. Agak menyesal sekarang, karena demi Tuhan rasanya tidak nyaman. Dan tanpa bertanya, Kiba melepas jaket hitamnya. Memakaikannya pada cewek di sampingnya.

"Ugh, _thanks_." Ino agak gugup ketika mengucapkannya. Dan merasakan aroma parfum cowok itu berputar-putar di hidungnya. Nyaman sekali rasanya.

"Yeah, sama-sama."

Dan perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai kediaman Yamanaka tampak di depan mata.

.

.

"Jadi, menurutmu apakah bijak menemui Temari hari ini dan menginterogasinya?" Ino menatap Kiba yang berjalan di sebelahnya menuju perpustakaan. Hari ini Sakura memilih pergi ke kantin duluan bersama Sasuke, sementara ia perlu mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan.

"Aku melarang Sasuke dan yang lainnya melakukan itu. Ku pikir nggak baik rasanya menemuinya mendadak dan mencak-mencak seperti Naruto dan Sasuke kemarin, maksudku konyol sekali rasanya marah pada seseorang di depan umum." Kiba menatap lalu lalang siswa di sekitarnya sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Ino. "Mau membahasnya di rumahku?"

Yamanaka tidak yakin jika tawaran itu terdengar bagus. Ia hanya mengerutkan kening, berusaha mencari kesungguhan di manik lawan bicaranya.

"Akan ku tunjukkan burungku."

Hening, Ino nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena lontaran kalimat Kiba.

"Maksudku burung sungguhan." Astaga, Kiba mendadak merasa konyol membahas hal itu, padahal niatnya ingin menunjukkan _lovebird_ kesayangannya. Mungkin saja Ino menyukainya. "Burung yang bisa berkicau. Ayah membeli sepasang _lovebird_ beberapa hari lalu."

Meski paham maksudnya, Ino masih belum bisa menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Yang benar saja, ia nyaris berpikiran kotor karena kalimat ambigu Kiba. "Kau suka _lovebird__?_"

"Yeah. Kurasa kau pasti menyukainya."

"Tapi aku agak canggung bertemu orang tuamu." Ino merengut, cuma ingin tahu ekspresi cowok itu.

"Kau kan sudah kenal ibuku, dia cukup menyukaimu. Dia selalu menginginkan anak perempuan, dan kau memenuhi ekspektasinya." Ingin sekali rasanya ia merasakan rambut pirang itu di jari-jarinya, mengelusnya perlahan dan mencium aroma lavender yang menguar dari sana.

"Kau yakin?" Ino menghela napas. "Rasanya nggak bisa deh, aku harus menjaga toko bunga. Maaf ya, mungkin kapan-kapan saja."

"Uhm, oke." Keduanya sampai di depan perpustakaan. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit duluan ya. Aku harus menemui pelatih untuk membahas beberapa hal."

Ino mengangguk, tersenyum ketika Kiba melambai sebelum berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah yang sedikit enggan. Untuk alasan tertentu, kupu-kupu rasanya berterbangan di perutnya.

.

.

Sasuke bosan parah dengan pelajaran sejarah yang diterangkan Bu Guru Anko. Perang dunia kedua sudah sering dibahas para guru sejarah selama SD dan SMP, dan ia malas mempelajari ulang hal-hal semacam itu.

"Jangan tidur _Bro_, bisa fatal akibatnya jika Bu Guru itu melihat ke arahmu." Kiba menepuk pundak bocah Uchiha itu. Dan membuatnya mendecak kesal.

Cowok Inuzuka itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi mengganggu acara tidurnya benar-benar membuatnya sedikit jengkel. "Yeah. Aku cuma bosan." Dia mengerling Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Kebosanan akut merayap di seluruh wajahnya. "Hei _Man_, Sakura penasaran soal hubunganmu dan Ino. _Well_, sejujurnya aku juga penasaran."

Kiba mengernyit, suara wanita di depan sana sepenuhnya lenyap dari pendengarannya. "Astaga, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Demi Tuhan Kiba. Kau jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka kan?" Dia menyeringai ketika mendapati eksprsi aneh lawan bicaranya. "Rencana ini malah jadi asyik ya."

Cowok berambut coklat itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang guru, berusaha mendengarkan penjelasannya meski pikirannya tersita oleh oleh guyonan Sasuke.

"Saranku sih, tembak saja _Bro_. Sebelum direbut orang lain, apalagi Gaara tampak semangat sekali bisa balikan lagi dengan Ino."

Kiba tampak berpikir sebentar. Agak memalukan karena Sasuke selama ini tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan. Tapi benar juga, rasanya ia harus segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino. Takutnya dia bakal direbut orang lain, tahu sendiri yang naksir Yamanaka Ino itu banyak.

**tbc**

**Yang kangen _Special Girl, _udah dilanjut nih XD.** **Aku nggak nyangka masih ada yg suka sama fic ini, kirain fic nya ngebosenin, hehe.**

**Sebenernya fic ini terinspirasi dari novel _the beginning of everything_, tapi entah knp malah belok ke arah misteri XD**

**Jangan bosen-bosen penasaran ya, dan semoga pembaca _special girl _bakal tetep setia.****Makasih buat _readers_ sekalian yg mau menyempatkan membaca fic ini.**

**~Lin**

**06 Oktober 2019**


	9. Scandal

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 9 : Scandal**

Desclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

* * *

"Matikan lagu itu. Bikin suasana galau saja." Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika lagu _Heartache _dari _One Ok Rock_ mulai terputar dari ponsel Naruto.

"Bagus kok lagunya." Naruto menyahut, setengah malas bergerak dari posisi berbaringnya yang nyaman.

Kiba yang duduk tidak jauh dari ponsel si pirang mulai meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut dan mematikan lagunya. "Siang-siang begini kau mau tidur? Yang benar saja _Bro_." Dia memutar bola mata ketika mengerling Naruto yang mulai tidur sembari memeluk guling.

"Ini Minggu _Man_, waktunya bersantai. Lagipula aku kurang tidur kemarin." Katanya tanpa repot-repot membuka matanya, sudah terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya. Dan demi Tuhan, ia sudah nyaris mencapai mimpi indah andai saja suara pemuda Inuzuka itu tak mengusik pendengarannya.

Usai mengetikkan sebaris pesan pada sang pacar, Sasuke mengerling si pirang. "Ngapain saja kau?"

Naruto mendesah frustasi karena ulah dua temannya yang super menjengkelkan itu. "Hinata mengalami mimpi buruk, dia menelfonku dan kami terlibat pembicaraan hingga nyaris pukul 5." Matanya yang semula terpejam kini menatap langit-langit. Kalau begini caranya, niat untuk tidur cepat rasanya percuma saja. "Dan konyolnya, ia cuma mimpi kucing peliharaannya mati. Mau kesal tapi sudah terlanjur sayang, jadi urung."

Sasuke dan Kiba tertawa, entah kenapa kadang-kadang melihat Naruto yang sedang kesal itu lucu.

"_Well_, yang benar saja. Aku kadang-kadang juga heran dengan para cewek dan mimpi buruk mereka." Uchiha bungsu itu mendecak pelan. "Bahkan Sakura pun pernah mimpi salah satu novel kesayangannya terbakar, dan dia sudah heboh karenanya."

Yeah, Kiba tak paham. Meski pernah punya pacar beberapa kali, tak satu pun dari pacarnya menceritakan mimpi buruk mereka. Setidaknya itu hal bagus, karena ia tidak direpotkan dengan hal konyol semacam itu. "Ayolah, mungkin saja buku itu sangat berarti buat Haruno, dan Hinata begitu menyayangi kucingnya." Kalaupun kucing peliharaannya benar-benar mati, ia tidak akan melabelinya sebagai mimpi buruk. Yang benar saja lah, semua yang hidup juga pasti akan mati. Kita hanya harus lebih siap untuk menerima realita.

"Mungkin, aku nggak paham." Uzumaki menggeliat, mengalihkan tatapan pada jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan tepat dengan taman belakang. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba sembari memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir nama Hinata tercemar itu gara-gara aku. Yeah, siapa tahu ada yang tidak suka padaku. Dan gara-gara foto ciuman itu imbasnya jadi kena Hinata juga."

"_Well_, ayolah _Man_. Bukan kau saja korbannya. Maksudku bukan Hinata saja. Kiba, dan bahkan Sakura juga kena." Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di meja belajar Naruto, merebahkan diri di samping Naruto.

"Jangan merasa menyesal, kesal atau bahkan frustasi. Si pelaku bakal suka jika kita merasa seperti itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari jalan keluar." Kiba nyaris membanting ponselnya ketika karakter yang ia mainkan kalah dari lawan. "Awalnya aku juga kesal, tapi itu nggak mengubah keadaan. Mereka tetap berpikir aku anak manja yang menjijikan."

"Astaga, ayolah _Bro_ jangan begitu." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Oke, aku menghargai opinimu, tapi ini memusingkan. Rasanya mustahil menemukan si pelaku."

"Aku sudah curiga dengan Temari." Naruto mengerling Sasuke. "Mungkin saja kita bisa menarik titik terang dari situ."

Tak ada yang mulai bicara lagi, mereka saling pandang dalam keheningan yang membingunkan.

* * *

"_Well_, jadi Kiba menyuruhmu ikut pemilihan putri sekolah lagi?" Sakura mengerjap sembari mengembalikan buku biologi ke rak asalnya.

Ino membaca deretan informasi mengenai sel dalam buku yang dibawanya sebelum mengalihkan tatapan pada si lawan bicara. "Yeah, tapi aku nggak yakin Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi membuat Yamanaka tak nyaman jika harus membicarakan hal ini disini. Tapi sepertinys Sakura tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum keingin tahuannya terjawab tuntas. "Kau tahu sendiri reputasiku akhir-akhir ini buruk."

"Ayolah Ino, itu nggak menutup kemungkinan untuk membuatmu menang kan? Kau cantik, pintar juga."

Ino menghela napas, merasa jengah ketika Sakura tak paham dengan maksudnya. "Ini hasil voting Sakura. Dan mengikuti acara semacam itu dengan banyak pembenci yang mengintaimu sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Dia menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Oke. Kau benar." Haruno muda itu memutar bola mata. "Tapi kau masih punya banyak penggemar kok. Maksudku, yeah, ada lebih banyak yang menyukaimu, karena kau baik."

"Kurasa baik saja tidak masuk hitungan." Tangan kurusnya mengembalikan buku biologi ke tempatnya semula, dan berjalan pelan untuk mencari bacaan lain.

"Setidaknya kau harus mencoba." Sakura mengekor. "Sama seperti Inuzuka, aku juga pasti mendukungmu."

Belum juga keluar dari jajaran rak-rak buku, Mei dan Konan mendadak berada di hadapan mereka. Senyum meremehkan tersungging di bibir keduanya.

"_Well_, jadi ada yang berencana ikut kompetisi putri sekolah?" Konan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menatap ke tepat ke arah manik biru jernih di hadapannya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau lupa jika Ino menjadi juara tahun lalu?" Sakura maju selangkah, berharap dua orang yang menurutnya menjengkelkan itu tidak menghalangi jalannya.

Baik Mei maupun Konan tertawa pelan, tidak mau kena damprat si penjaga perpustakaan.

"Barangkali tahun kemarin cuma kebetulan." Mei menyahut. "Aku heran saja, kenapa sih Inuzuka suka sekali membelanya."

"Dia pasti kena guna-guna." Konan tersenyum miring ke arah Ino, berusaha memancing kemarahan si pirang.

Ino mundur dan berbalik, kesal dengan segala hinaan yang coba dilayangkan duo menjengkelkan itu. Sementara itu Sakura yang sama kesalnya lebih mengekor Ino untuk keluar dari sana.

"Ingin sekali ku lakban mulutnya."

"Sudahlah, jangan dihiraukan. Tidak penting juga untuk menuangkan bahan bakar ke atas api." Ia secara tak langsung berusaha menutup telinga, meski hatinya meronta ingin membalas.

* * *

Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Rasa gerah itu sebanding dengan kesenangan akibat hobi yang terealisasikan. Kiba berlari pelan ke arah tepi lapangan, dan menadapati tepukan ramah dari si pelatih.

"Pertahankan. Permainanmu sudah cukup bagus." Ada selip senyum yang terukir, membentuk lipatan keriput di sekitar pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Pak." Pujian kecil itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dadanya mengembang.

"Yeah, kau cukup siap untuk mengikuti turnamen bulan depan." Kata pria 40 an tahun itu.

Untuk beberapa alasan Kiba tak ingin membagi rasa bahagianya pada siapapun, bahkan pada Naruto yang mulai mendekat. "Saya harap memang begitu Pak."

"Permisi Pak Pelatih, Mr. Kakashi menunggumu di sebelah sana." Tangan Naruto menunjuk Kakashi Hatake yang berdiri di ujung lain lapangan.

"Oh, _well_. Yeah, latihan hari ini sampai disini saja. Aku ada urusan penting bersama Mr. Kakashi." Mr. Kakuzu menepuk pundak si pirang. "Banyak-banyak latihan, aku yakin kalian bisa lolos sebagai pemenang." Dia melambai pelan sebelum benar-benar menjauh.

"Yang benar saja, dia optimis sekali." Naruto bergumam sembari berjalan mengambil tasnya di bangku panjang pinggir lapangan.

"Apa salahnya optimis sih?" Kiba mengekor di belakangnya, meraih tas dan menyaksikan anak-anak lain seperti Hidan dan Sasori berlarian menepi. "Kau ada kencan lagi setelah ini?"

"Uh, cuma pulang bersama. Hinata sekarang sedang menungguku di tribun." Pandangan matanya menuju ke arah sosok cewek berambut gelap yang duduk sendirian di tribun. "Sosok penyemangat yang selalu ku butuhkan."

Ugh, lebay. Tapi Kiba tidak terang-terangan mengatakan jika kalimat Naruto barusan agak membuatnya terganggu.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan kapten."

"Uhm." Karena bingung harus mengatakan apa, ia memilih diam saja sembari menatap kepergian teman dekatnya tersebut.

"Oi, Kib. Aku duluan ya." Hidan melambai pelan, disusul Sasori yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum sebelum berjalan di samping si pirang klimis.

"Oh, oke." Setelah menyeka keringat di pelipis, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan tempat latihan. Ia harus pergi ke lorong sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa buku paket.

Suasana sekolah sudah cukup sepi ketika Kiba berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan lapangan sepak bola dengan tempat loker. Padahal biasanya ia masih menemukan satu atau dua siswa yang melintas karena disibukkan dengan ekstrakulikuler mereka.

Baru juga sampai di loker, ia menemukan Yamanaka berdiri panik di depan lokernya. "Ino?"

Cewek itu luar biasa shok dan semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke loker. "Kiba? Ngapain disini?" Ini bukan hal bagus.

"Aku baru selesai latihan sepak bola. Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya dan semakin mendekat, mendadak rencana untuk mengambil buku paket lenyap sudah dari pikiran. "Ada yang salah?" Ia bingung sendiri ketika melihat semu merah di pipi cewek itu.

Ino menggeleng, makin gugup ketika langkah Inuzuka tinggal beberapa centi lagi. "Jangan mendekat."

"Eh?" Alisnya mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Serius, Yamanaka gugup luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi ia menunggu lorong sepi karena berniat pulang tanpa ketahuan kalau rok bagian belakangnya bernoda darah. Astaga, memang sial kalau jadwal bulanan datang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit perut atau--"

Yeah, sakit akibat nyeri haid. Dan saking malunya, Ino bingung harus berkata apa. "Kib, maksudku--" ia menggigit bibir bawah, dan berkali-kali menguatkan tekad untuk meminta bantuan. " Apa UKS masih buka?"

"Sudah tutup." Kiba menyipitkan mata, berusaha memahami situasi sekaligus memahami cewek pirang itu. "Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Yah, padahal tadi sudah berniat meminta bantuan Kiba untuk mengambilkan pembalut di UKS, tapi kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana? Diteruskan pulang pun, takutnya malah makin meluberi roknya. Aduh, bingung. "Aku boleh minta bantuan nggak?"

"Kalau aku bisa, kenapa tidak." Cowok itu tersenyum meyakinkan.

Tapi Ino ragu Kiba bakal mau membantunya. "Aku nggak berani pulang."

Mata coklatnya mengerjap, dan belum sempat mengungkapkan kebingungannya Si pirang sudah berbalik dan memperlihatkan sumber masalah yang membuatnya gugup dari tadi. "Oh." Diam sejenak, dan menahan senyum karena mendadak gemas melihat ekspresi gugup lawan bicaranya. "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan ke mini market. Nggak bakal lama kok."

Ino melongo ketika melihat cowok itu sudah melesat melewati lorong. Astaga, Kiba peka sekali.

* * *

"Demi Tuhan Bro. Ini benar-benar kau kan?" Naruto mengusap wajahnya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk bisa memahami video di dalamnya. "Ini sudah menyebar, dan kau tahu apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan?"

"Sudahlah _Man_. Jangan bikin Kiba makin jengkel dengan video tak masuk akal ini." Sasuke duduk dengan kaki bersila di atas sofa, ia hanya berani melakukannya ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Inuzuka sedang tidak di rumah seperti saat ini. "Kau tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan pada kami?"

"Iya, itu memang aku." Inuzuka luar biasa mengharagai solidaritas dari dua temannya ini, yang langsung datang ke rumah semenjak video ambigu antara dirinya dan Ino mendadak merebak seperti wabah virus. "Tapi kenyataannya nggak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku cuma membantu Yamanaka yang sedang bermasalah. Roknya penuh darah karena jadwal bulanan. Dan aku membelikannya--kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan berita politik yang terputar di layar TV. "Lanjutkan _Bro_, jangan ragu." Uchiha muda itu memberikan tatapan meyakinkan.

Kiba menatap langit-langit ruang keluarganya sejenak, dan mengumpulkan tekad untuk kembali melanjutkan rangkaian kalimatnya. "Saat itu sudah hampir malam, Yamakana takut. Jadi, aku mengantarnya ke toilet. Dan yeah, aku benar-benar nggak tahu ada yang mengintai kami." Ia mengamati Naruto yang tengah memutar kembali video pendek tersebut, tepat ketika Kiba masuk ke dalam toilet. Tidak lama setelah itu Ino berteriak, teriakan berikutnya disertai kata-kata kesakitan. "Astaga, kedengarannya memang agak mesum. Tapi serius _Man_, aku masuk ke dalam sana karena Ino takut dengan kecoak dan aku mengambilnya. Itu saja."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Ada yang belum terjelaskan disini, jadi Naruto bergumam pelan. "Dan soal teriakan kesakitan Ino, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku nggak sengaja menginjak kakinya."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, mengamati wajah Kiba yang tak berekspresi. "Dengar, kau selalu memberi tahu kami untuk tidak melulu memikirkan masalahnya, tapi fokus pada pemecahannya."

"Oh _well_, dan kau kepikiran soal pemecahan masalahnya?" Uzumaki meraih toples kaca berisi kacang mete, dan mulai memakannya.

"Uhm, kurasa itu bisa kita pikirkan bersama-sama."

"Video itu nggak menjelaskan apapun, cuma rekaman jarak jauh dan bahkan yang terekam cuma aku yang masuk toilet lalu disusul teriakan Ino."

"Justru itu _Bro_." Sasuke menepuk pundaknya. "Sakura tadi menghubungiku. Ino shok parah. Kau nggak berniat untuk menghubunginya?"

Yeah, harusnya ia menghubungi cewek pirang itu sejak tadi. Tapi mental pengecutnya tiba-tiba membutakan akal sehat.

* * *

"Aku minta maaf." Kiba malah bingung harus berbicara apa, sejak awal ketika Yamanaka mengangkat telfonnya ia tidak berhenti memgucapkan 'maaf'.

"Itu bukan salahmu, serius. Aku nggak tahu siapa yang merekam itu dan menyebarkan fitnah konyol semacam ini." Suara Ino pelan, bercampur dengan ketidak yakinan yang pekat. Rasanya ia tidak memiliki muka untuk bertemu Kiba karena kejadian sore tadi, diperparah lagi dengan video yang seolah-olah mesum sekali.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha mencari siapa pelakunya. Bakal ku hajar dia." Suara kakunya terkesan tidak main-main. "Apa kau sempat melihat seseorang yang berkeliaran di lorong? Uhm, mungkin saja ada yang kau curigai."

"Sekolah sudah sepi awal malam itu. Aku yakin tak ada siapapun selain kita." Ia berusaha memutar otak, sekaligus mengingat ia berinteraksi dengan siapa saja tadi pagi. "Kib, rasanya aku yang harus minta maaf. Ini pasti karena kau terlalu dekat denganku, sampai ikut jadi korban juga."

Inuzuka sepenuhnya mengabaikan buku paket kimianya yang terbuka berserakan di meja belajar. "Hei, jangan menyalahkan diri begitu. Ini pasti bukan salahmu, tapi orang sinting itu memang suka cari gara-gara."

"Aku serius." Ada jeda sejenak. "Aku mulai memikirkan ini sejak kemarin. Ini cuma dugaan sih, tapi benar-benar terbukti bahwa orang yang dekat denganku selalu jadi korban akun misterius itu. Ada yang sangat-sangat membenciku, dan berharap aku tak memiliki seorang pun teman."

Kiba tak menyahut, ia memikirkan perkataan cewek di seberang telfon itu sembari menggabungkan seluruh kejadian. Kemungkinan yang dikatakan Ino itu benar. Dan kalau mereka bisa mengusut si pembenci ini, peluang untuk menemukan si penyebar fitnah akan lebih mudah. "Jangan khawatir, kita akan cari sama-sama si biadab ini."

"Tapi masalahnya Kib, aku memiliki banyak sekali pembenci."

"Mereka akan menyesal karena membencimu." Nadanya sarat akan kekesalan dan rasa ingin melindungi yang begitu pekat.

Pukul setengah dua belas. Mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan ucapan selamat malam singkat, dan harapan soal mimpi indah. Yeah asal Kiba tahu saja, Ino nyaris jingkrak-jingkrak di tempat sewaktu Kiba mengucapkan "semoga kau minpi indah."

* * *

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tidak yakin jika pergi ke sekolah pagi itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sepanjang langkah menuju kelas, bisik-bisik menjengkelkan terdengar dari beberapa gerombolan cewek kurang kerjaan yang pagi-pagi sudah nongkrong di depan kelas masing-masing. Ia bukan tidak tahu jika video pendek yang disalah artikan itu berdampak besar pada reputasinya, tapi entah bagaimana ia masih punya nyali untuk datang ke sekolah.

"Si jalang yang berusaha menggaet semua cowok di sekolah." Seorang cewek dengan rambut dikepang dua berteriak lantang.

"Astaga, aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata si barbie adalah cewek paling bejat di sekolah." Dan tawa teman-temannya mengalun menyakitkan di telinga Yamanaka.

Air mata Ino sudah merebak, dia menahan napas dan berusaha membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Lagipula menjelaskan pada mereka sepertinya percuma saja. Mendadak ia merasa seseorang menyentuh punggungnya.

"_Well_, berpikirlah sebelum memaki orang lain." Usai menarik tulisan yang sedari tadi terpasang di punggung Ino, Kiba berdiri tepat di hadapan cewek kepang dua tadi. Sontak, membuat Ino menghentikan langkah. "Ayolah, jadi netizen yang cerdas. Agar tidak cepat salah paham." Kalimatnya tajam, bahkan sedikit terkesan membentak. "Dan lain kali sebelum percaya dengan berita hoax, pahami dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Cewek itu tampaknya agak takut menghadapi Inuzuka yang tengah emosi, dan memilih diam sementara Kiba memberikan ceramahnya. Dalam sekejap saja kejadian itu sudah menarik minat banyak anak untuk melihat. Dan membuat Yamanaka makin dapat perhatian, perhatian merendahkan maksudnya.

"Ayo Ino." Kiba menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pelan agar mengikutinya.

Ino tidak paham, sumpah. Sudah diterpa berita buruk begitu Kiba malah semakin dekat padanya. Tidak takut dikira itu sungguhan?

Menyadari air mata yang mengalir dari aquamarin si gadis, Kiba semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut, aku disini." Dia paham betul apa yang dirasakan cewek itu. "Kau tahu, tidak ada bedanya kita tetap dekat atau menjauh. Malah terlihat lebih meyakinkan jika tiba-tiba tidak saling sapa." Dia menarik napas pelan.

Ino mendongak pelan ketika suara berat nan menenangkan milik Kiba mengalun di gendang telinganya. Yeah, Ino rasa ia sangat perlu kehadiran cowok itu disini.

"Jadi, sambil mencari pelaku dan pemecahan dari masalah ini biarkan mereka berimajinasi sesuka mereka."

Senyum miring Kiba membuat dada Ino berdebar, dan untuk belasan alasan yang sama ia tidak rela senyum itu luntur dalam waktu dekat.

**tbc**

**Berasa udah lama banget ninggalin fic ini. Yeah _sorry, _semoga masih ada yg berminat baca.**

**Dan mohon koreksinya, barangkali ada beberapa bagian yg nggak nyambung dg chapter2 sebelumnya**

**~Lin**

**21 Maret 2020**


	10. One Step Closer

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 10 : One Step Closer**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

* * *

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, oke. Akan ku sanggah satu persatu olokan yang ditujukan padamu." Sakura menepuk bahunya ketika ia dan Ino berdiri bersama di depan loker.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Si pirang menarik napas panjang, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Kali ini ia mati-matian tidak mau ke kantin karena tak memiliki nyali untuk di_bully_ lebih parah disana. Beruntungnya sahabat _pinky_-nya itu paham, dan lebih memilih menemaninya daripada mengisi perut yang keroncongan. "Aku nggak yakin bakal kuat tanpamu."

Sakura nyaris memeluk tubuh ringkih Ino, tahu jika lawan bicaranya nyaris terisak lagi. Namun, suara baritone milik seorang cowok membuatnya mengurungkan hal itu. "Gaara?"

Ino langsung menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Haruno. Mengerjap pelan, dan menunggu reaksi berikutnya dari si rambut merah.

"Uhm, cuma mau memberi tahu Ino, dia dipanggil ke ruang BK." Tatapan Gaara agak bersimpati, namun detik berikutnya ada sorot ragu dalam kubangan iris jadenya.

"Yah, Ino. Sorry aku nggak bisa mengantar kesana. Kau tahu sebentar lagi masuk." Ekspresi menyesal terukir jelas di tiap sudut wajahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa Sakura." Ino berusaha melengkungkan senyum yang tampak mengkhianati sorot mata lelahnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya." Setelah mendapati anggukan dari si _pinky_, Ino berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak sepenuhnya sadar jika cowok Sabakuno itu berjalan di sebelahnya.

"_Well_, beritamu bersama Inuzuka itu benar ya?" Kalimatnya disertai keraguan yang mengambang.

Ino menoleh, mengernyit dan mendadak tenggorokannya seolah tersumpal sepotong daging. "Itu nggak seperti itu. Kiba cuma membantu menyingkirkan kecoak, dan nggak sengaja menginjak kakiku." Astaga kenapa juga ia repot-repot menjelaskan semua ini pada si rambut merah itu.

"Uhm, kurasa Inuzuka juga bukan orang yang seperti itu." Dia mendecak pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Ino."

Bisik-bisik gerombolan siswi masih terdengar ketika ia lewat di lorong, dan mungkin dengan adanya Gaara disebelahnya malah menambah buruk masalah ini. "Ya?" Ia ragu untuk menoleh, namun tetap memaksa menatap iris jade si lawan bicara.

"Kalau kau memang masih tidak mau memaafkanku, itu nggak masalah. Tapi kali ini percaya padaku, aku tidak selingkuh dengan Tayuya." Cowok itu berhenti tepat di depan ruang BK, dan menatap ke dalam iris biru langit di hadapannya. "Aku masih mencintaimu."

Ino yakin jika jantungnya nyaris melewatkan satu degupan, dan buru-buru ia memalingkan muka. "Ugh, Gaara. Kurasa aku harus masuk. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan." Tangannya agak gemetaran ketika meraih gagang pintu, dan membukanya pelan sembari menata mental atas apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Sementara Gaara mematung di tempat sembari mendengus frustasi. Sepertinya tidak ada artinya ungkapannya barusan.

* * *

"Jadi itu cuma rekayasa?" Mr. Yamato mengamati kesungguhan dari raut dua murid di hadapannya. "Kalian punya alasan apa jika video ini cuma rekayasa sesuai dengan yang kalian ungkapkan barusan?"

Kiba dan Ino saling berpandangan, sebelum memutuskan siapa yang harus menjawab bagian ini. Dan Kiba berdehem untuk menawarkan diri. "Pertama dia cuma merekam bagian aku masuk ke toilet dan Ino berteriak, sebenarnya itu tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang sesuatu yang mesum. Kedua, kalau memang kami melakukan hal itu kenapa kami membiarkan pintu terbuka. Lalu soal teriakan Ino, kurasa dia tidak akan berteriak sekencang itu jika ini seperti yang dipikirkan orang-orang." Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan napas, berharap sekali pria setengah baya di hadapannya paham.

"Uhm, oke. Penjelasanmu lebih masuk akal."

Ino meremas keliman blazernya, gugup sekaligus tak siap dengan situasi ini. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengadu juga soal gosip-gosip tak jelas yang disebarkan seseorang lewat akun misterius, tapi rasanya tidak tepat saja. Jadi dia mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Baik, cukup sampai disini saja. Ini pasti kerjaan siswa iseng, kalau memang yang kalian ungkapkan adalah kebenaran, maka ini bukan masalah besar." Guru itu mengurungkan kegiatannya yang hendak mengetik kesalahan murid di hadapannya. "Dan cepatlah masuk kelas, kurasa pelajaran berikutnya sudah menanti kalian."

Keduanya mengangguk, dan nyaris bersamaan ketika berdiri dari kursi.

"Baik Pak, kami permisi dulu." Inuzuka yang mengambil inisiatif untuk berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Ino membungkuk sebelum mengekor Kiba keluar dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana _Bro_?" Tanya Sasuke pelan ketika Kiba baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

Sembari setengah mendengarkan pelajaran Matematika yang tengah diterangkan Mrs. Anko, Kiba mengerling Sasuke. "Mr. Yamato percaya pada kami. Dia bilang itu bukan perkara besar."

"Yeah, tentu saja itu benar. Tapi orang-orang sudah terlanjur mengambil kesimpulan." Naruto yang menangkap pembicaraan menyahuti.

"Diam." Karena merasa terganggu, Uchiha muda memaksa si pirang kembali menghadap ke depan. "Itu bagus, setidaknya nggak ada perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai respon pihak sekolah." Sejenak matanya mengerling sang guru yang sibuk menerangkan soal geometri, ah benar-benar tidak menarik. "Dan, Kiba."

Inuzuka yang mulai menata diri untuk mencatat pelajaran di depan mengurungkan niatnya. "Ya?"

"Ku pikir, Yamanaka dan Sabakuno sudah baikan?"

"Serius?" Ia mengernyit, merasa tak siap dengan kabar itu. Eh, maksud lawan bicaranya ini apa? Ino balikan dengan Gaara, atau bagaimana. "Mereka balikan?"

"Nggak sampai balikan, tapi kulihat mereka saling mengobrol tadi. Ekspresi Ino nggak sejengkel beberapa hari lalu."

Kiba diam, cuma menebak-nebak jika Ino sangat menghargai orang-orang yang masih mau mengajaknya bicara. Sebab, tahu sendirilah bagaimana reaksi siswa-siswi sekolah tiap kali melihatnya. "Yeah, itu bukan masalah besar." Meski sejujurnya ia lumayan kesal mendengarnya.

"Kurasa dia berusaha memulai pendekatan lagi." Iris hitamnya menatap lekat si lawan bicara, berusaha membaca ekspresi Kiba. "Jadi kapan sih kau berniat nembak dia?"

"Astaga, Sasuke. Kau nggak tahu ya jika keadaan sedang runyam." Lama-lama ia agak jengkel dengan pertanyaan itu. Seolah Sasuke ini ingin sekali ia jadian dengan Ino.

Mendengar jawaban barusan membuat Uchiha tak lagi bicara, ia pura-pura mendengarkan pelajaran sementara otaknya tak henti-henti menebak dalang dibalik semua masalah ini.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, Sakura selalu mengikuti kelas musik tiap kali pulang sekolah. Dan Ino harus menanti bis sendirian, atau paling sial jalan kaki untuk pulang. Yeah, hari ini pun ia juga harus pulang sendirian. Bukannya itu masalah, tapi kadang-kadang ia rindu pada kebersamaan mereka ketika pulang sekolah. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak pulang bareng.

"Ino."

Cewek itu buru-buru menoleh ketika suara familiar masuk ke gendang telinganya. Dan Gaara sudah berdiri di dekat gerbang, seolah cowok itu memang tengah menunggunya. "Gaara? Ada apa?"

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Cowok Sabakuno itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajah dinginnya.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Gaara menawarinya begitu? Astaga seolah tidak tahu saja jika _mood_nya tengah dalam kondisi mengenaskan. "Kau nggak ada latihan?" Dia menarik napas mendapati lawan bicaranya menggeleng. "Kurasa aku nggak akan langsung pulang. Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"_Well_, Ino sudah ada janji denganku. Bukan begitu?" Entah dari mana datangnya, Kiba sudah berdiri diantara mereka.

Ino menoleh cepat, tepat waktu sekali sih cowok Inuzuka ini. "Eh, iya. Aku lupa."

"Tapi jika kau mau bergabung dengan kami, aku mempersilahkan." Kiba memasang senyum santai yang jelas-jelas tampak dipaksakan.

Gaara melirik tak berminat ke arah si rambut coklat, tumben bocah itu tidak latihan sepak bola. "Kemana?"

"Ke rumahku." Kiba berharap Gaara memikirkan sesuatu tentangnya dan Ino, entah kenapa ia berharap cowok itu cemburu. "Ibuku menyuruh Ino kesana."

Yamanaka tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Kiba, jadi ia diam saja sembari menyimak. Tidak benar-benar nyaman berdiri bersama dua cowok yang kelihatannya ingin baku hantam di tempat.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau jadi ikut?" Setengah tidak sabar ia menunggu jawaban dari si cowok rambut merah.

"Nggak." Sabakuno tampak tidak berminat sama sekali. "Sampai jumpa Ino." Dia mengulas senyum tipis sebelum berjalan duluan meninggalkan gerbang.

"Ibumu menyuruhku ke rumah?" Ino mendongak ke arah si lawan bicara, mengerjap ketika Kiba malah terkekeh menatap langkah Gaara yang semakin menjauh.

"Nggak." Senyum lebarnya terulas sempurna. "Ayolah Ino, ibuku biasanya ambil _shift_ sore, dan ayahku baru pulang kerja sekitar pukul 10 malam. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajakmu main ke rumahku."

Ino mengernyit, heran dengan keantusiasan Kiba yang mengajaknya ke rumah. Takut jika bakal muncul berita buruk soal mereka lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku nggak akan melakukan apapun kok. Percaya padaku." Katanya dengan seringai yang makin lebar. Kakinya mulai melangkah pelan, namun tatapannya tetap lekat pada cewek yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Bukan masalah itu Kib. Cuma, aku nggak tahu apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan soal itu." Sorot ragu matanya benar-benar terekspos jelas.

"Selagi kita nggak benar-benar melakukannya, kurasa itu bukan masalah."

Ino tidak berusaha mendebat, dan memilih menyamakan langkah dengan si cowok Inuzuka. Yeah, ia rasa mampir sebentar ke rumah Kiba tidak akan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya. "Eh, kau nggak latihan sepak bola?"

"Pak pelatih sedang ada urusan, beliau menyuruh kami libur latihan." Ingin sekali mengacak rambut cewek itu, andai saja hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari hanya sekedar teman.

* * *

"Duh, imutnya." Ino mengelus kucing persia berbulu _red smoke_ milik Kiba. Setengah gemas, dan geli ketika makhluk mungil itu berguling-guling di pangkuannya.

"_Well_, kurasa dia mulai menyukaimu." Kiba berjalan ke arah kulkas, mencari camilan yang bisa ia berikan pada Ino. Namun ia tak mendapati apapun kecuali susu kaleng favorit ayahnya dan kotak-kotak yogurt milik sang ibu. Ia mendesah pelan, dan mengeluarkan jus jeruk dari dalam sana. "Berhubung ibu nggak memasak apapun, aku akan pesan makanan dulu."

"Eh, nggak perlu."

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Aku pulang kalau kau memaksa." Yamanaka nyaris menurunkan kucing itu ke lantai andai saja Kiba tak buru-buru mengambil tindakan.

"Oke, oke. Tapi nggak ada apapun di rumah, aku cuma punya beberapa kaleng susu, yogurt dan jus jeruk." Cowok itu agak ragu, pasalnya ia tidak yakin Ino tertarik dengan salah satu minuman itu.

"Ah, Kiba. Seolah kedatangan tamu istimewa saja." Si pirang tertawa pelan, tangannya masih lekat pada kucing di pangkuannya.

"Yeah, kau lebih dari itu." Gumam cowok itu tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Ino mendongak ketika Kiba meletakkan jus jeruk instan di hadapannya.

"Apa? Nggak." Untungnya Ino tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Astaga, kalau masih merasa takut ditolak begini bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyatakan perasaan pada Yamanaka. "Oh ya, mau lihat _love bird_nya?"

"Tentu saja." Katanya sembari menurunkan kucing persia dari pangkuannya ke sofa. Kucing itu langsung melompat ke sebelah kaki Ino ketika gadis itu berdiri.

"Lewat sini." Kiba berjalan duluan menuju ruang belakang rumahnya. Dengan santai ia menunjuk sepasang burung cantik berwarna campuran hijau, kuning, orange yang tengah bertengger anggun di dalam sangkar. "Mereka cukup pendiam."

Ino agak tidak fokus dengan kalimat si lawan bicara, karena atensinya tersita oleh tanaman mawar kecil di atas meja. Ya Tuhan, bukankah itu mawar pemberiannya tempo hari lalu. "Burungnya cantik."

"Kau boleh membawa salah satunya pulang kalau suka."

"Nggak ah, kasihan. Mereka bakal sama-sama kesepian." Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa, dan entah kenapa tatapan intens Kiba membuatnya mendadak gugup.

Inuzuka nyaris tertawa ketika suara deheman terdengar jelas dari pintu tengah._What the hell_, bagaimana mungkin ayahnya sudah pulang di jam segini. "Ayah?"

"Jadi ada yang sedang diam-diam membawa pacarnya ke rumah?" Hiroki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyum. Kontras dengan ekspresi kakunya yang tetap mendominasi.

"Astaga, ayah. Apa-apaan itu." Agaknya guyonan sang ayah membuat cewek disebelahnya membungkuk malu-malu.

Pria setengah baya itu mendekat ke arah Ino, dan senyumnya terkembang lebih lebar. Yeah, Kiba tahu dari sang ibu jika ayahnya dulu begitu mendambakan anak perempuan. Namun, ketika yang lahir malah laki-laki, sepertinya minatnya untuk melimpahkan seluruh kasih sayang pada sang anak tak terealisasikan dengan benar.

"Nama saya, Yamanaka Ino." Sekali lagi, cewek itu membungkuk. "Salam kenal, paman."

"Yeah, salam kenal juga." Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Kiba, sebaiknya kau memesan makanan untuk gadis cantik ini. Ibumu tidak memasak apapun, dan ayah rasa di kulkas pun tak ada apapun yang bisa dimakan." Katanya sembari menjauh dari dua anak muda tersebut.

Cowok Inuzuka itu memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja lah, ia tadi sudah berusaha memesan makanan tapi Ino yang menolak. "Tuh kan, mau nggak mau kau harus makan disini." Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika Ino malah terdiam dan tampak agak bingung. "Sebentar, aku mau pesan makanan dulu."

Si pirang mengangguk, dan berharap ia bisa menata mentalnya untuk terlihat normal di hadapan ayah Kiba tanpa terlihat gugup berlebihan.

* * *

_Well_, mempertemukan Ino dengan sang ayah sepertinya bukan hal bagus. Pria itu terus-menerus mengajukan pertanyaan yang Kiba yakin membuat gadis itu jengah. Mungkin pertanyaannya memang sederhana, cuma berkisar mengenai keluarga dan toko bunga milik Ino. Tapi ayolah, kenapa ayahnya yang biasanya super galak itu jadi begitu antusias ketika bicara dengan Ino?

"Uhm, _sorry_. Ayahku mungkin agak menyebalkan." Katanya ketika sang ayah pamit untuk menerima telfon dari seseorang.

Ino yang kali ini tengah sibuk mengamati tanaman di halaman belakang mengerling lawan bicaranya. "Nggak kok, dia ramah. Ayah idaman para gadis." Senyumnya terlihat cerah dan tulus.

Ah, cewek itu pasti tidak cukup mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. "Eh, yakin ayahmu nggak bakal marah kalau kau pulang telat?"

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya. Kurasa hari ini dia yang mengambil alih tugas menjaga toko bunga." Ada helaan napas pelan, seolah ia menahannya dari beberapa menit yang lalu. "Setelah beberapa kali terapi, keadaan ayah sudah lebih baik. Dan aku cukup lega."

Kiba tak menyahut, matanya sibuk menatap paras sempurna di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang pada rencana yang ia rancang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke yang mirisnya, melenceng jauh dari perkiraan. Tapi untungnya ia cukup punya hati nurani untuk membantu Ino, dan berakhir jatuh cinta seperti ini. Lagipula segala yang ada pada diri Ino, pantas untuk dicintai.

"Kib?"

"Ya?" Cowok itu berusaha melukiskan senyum, menutupi rasa canggungnya karena tertangkap tengah memperhatikan si gadis.

"Aku iri padamu, kau punya keluarga yang sempurna." Ada sorot pilu dari kubangan biru jernih matanya. "Orang tua yang baik, rumah yang nyaman, dan suasana keluarga yang hangat."

"Kalau begitu jadi bagian dari keluarga kita saja."

Kedua remaja itu sedikit shok ketika suara nyaring dari belakang tiba-tiba muncul. Astaga, ibunya sudah datang. Dan ini bakal memperburuk keadaan. Seharusnya ia segera mengantar Ino pulang. "Ibu? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Yeah, tentu saja Sayang. Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa." Wanita itu mendekat, senyum merekah dari bibir bergincunya dan ketika sudah dekat dengan si gadis Yamanaka, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus helaian pirang yang tergerai itu. "Kau boleh jadi bagian dari keluarga kami cantik. Sering-seringlah main kemari, kurasa Kiba bakal makin senang kalau kau melakukannya."

"Bu." Inuzuka muda itu bergumam, dan mati-matian menahan malu. "Apa-apaan sih."

Tsume melambaikan tangan, mengabaikan erangan kesal putranya. "Kalian sudah makan?"

"Ya, ayah menyuruhku memesan makanan."

"Begitu."

"Ino sudah dari sore tadi, kurasa aku harus segera mengantarkannya pulang." Itu sebenarnya alibi agar sang ibu tidak memperparah keadaan. Entah, memperparah yang bagaimana.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Tidak bisa tinggal beberapa menit lagi? 10 menit saja."

"Nggak bisa bu. Ino dicari ayahnya."

"Ibu mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres." Wanita itu memutar bola matanya, kendati setengah tak percaya ia tetap memeluk Ino sebagai salam perpisahan malam itu. "Oke, selamat malam Sayang. Dan Kiba, kau harus benar-benar antarkan dia sampai rumah. Awas kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu."

Ino terkikik pelan mendengar ancaman Nyonya Inuzuka pada putranya.

"Astaga bu, tentu saja aku akan mengantarkannya sampai rumah, dan aku jamin Ino bakal selamat sampai tujuan."

Tsume terkikik pelan. "Oh ya, dimana ayahmu? Ku lihat mobilnya sudah di garasi."

"Ayah tengah berbincang dengan teman kantornya lewat telfon." Tak ingin berlama-lama berbincang dengan sang ibu, Kiba menarik pelan tangan Ino. Mengajaknya keluar dari rumahnya. Meski ibunya lagi-lagi menertawakan aksinya. "_Sorry_, ibuku memang menyebalkan." Katanya ketika mereka baru keluar dari pintu depan.

"Ibumu asyik kok orangnya." Yamanaka menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Yeah, kalau jadi cowok kau bakal jengah hidup dalam fantasi merah jambu ibuku. Maksudku, dia menganggapku seperti bocah TK dan parahnya terkadang dia juga memanjakanku seperti anak gadis. Yang benar saja lah. Aku sudah sebesar ini, dan obsesi mereka yang tak kesampaian agar punya anak perempuan makin memeperparah keadaan." Ia tidak habis pikir bisa seterbuka ini dengan Ino, dan entah bagaimana ia mulai merasa semua ini jadi terasa wajar.

"Astaga, Kib." Ino tak kuasa menahan tawa mendengar bocah itu berucap panjang kali lebar. "Itu lucu."

Oke, ini tidak lucu. Namun melihat tawa Ino yang begitu tulus dan murni membuatnya diam-diam merasa lega. Entah kenapa.

* * *

"Dan Gaara bilang dia masih mencintai Ino." Sasuke mengerling Kiba, mengamati ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai serius.

"_Well_, tahu darimana kau?" Naruto berhenti menuliskan jawaban soal nomor 4, hanya untuk menyahuti si bocah Uchiha.

"Sakura lah, siapa lagi menurutmu?" Sorot matanya menyiratkan kalimat tak terungkap 'ini sumber paling bisa dipercaya _Man_.'" Hei Kib, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memutar bola mata, tahu jika Sasuke bakal menanyakan hal itu. "Yeah, kalau respon Ino masih menolak bukankah itu bagus. Rencana awal kita kan memang begitu." Sambil memaksa otaknya tetap fokus dengan tugas fisikanya. Meski sejujurnya ia was-was parah dengan kabar itu.

"Kau nggak cemburu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa sih itu? Ya jelas cemburu lah. "Menurutmu?" Kiba mendesah, tanda tak berminat dengan topik pembicaraan itu.

"Ugh, oke--" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sembari mengerang pelan ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Hei, ambilkan rokokku, kemarin ku letakkan di laci bukumu." Kepala Itachi--si sulung Uchiha-- menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Astaga, berhenti meletakkan rokokmu di laciku, kalau ayah tahu nanti aku yang kena." Teriaknya, dan untungnya kali ini kedua orang tuanya tengah mengunjungi Bibi mereka yang tengah sakit.

"Iya, iya. Lain kali nggak akan ku letakkan di lacimu lagi." Cowok yang usianya 4 tahun lebih tua itu tersenyum bersalah, dan nyaris menepuk pundak sang adik, andai saja anak itu tidak cepat menghindar.

Setelah mengambil kotak kertas kecil bertuliskan marlboro dari dalam lacinya, Sasuke melemparkannya ke arah sang kakak. "Sebaiknya kau segera berhenti merokok, ayah sudah curiga karena napasmu bau asap rokok."

"Uhm, aku nggak bisa janji." Si sulung berusaha menangkap bungkus rokoknya yang melayang di udara.

"Siap-siap saja kena damprat ayah." Ketika mengerling sekali lagi ke arah Itachi, ia menangkap sosok lain yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah. "Eh, temanmu yang mana lagi itu?"

"Oh, dia Lee. Ku rasa, adiknya adalah teman seangkatanmu." Katanya sembari menyulut rokoknya, dan asap putih mengepul dari sela-sela giginya.

"Oh ya?" Ia nyaris terbatuk karena asap, dan mendadak tak tertarik dengan topik ini lagi.

"Ya, namanya TenTen, kalau tidak salah."

"Oh." Itu sama sekali tak menarik. "Kalau sudah, aku mau tutup pintunya lagi. Teman-temanku terganggu dengan asap rokokmu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang kakak, tangannya sudah menutup pintu.

"Aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau TenTen punya kakak." Naruto mendongak, dan merasa hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi merupakan kombinasi yang aneh.

"Kakak angkat, bukan kakak kandung. Kurasa TenTen itu semacam anak adopsi."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Sasuke kembali duduk di antara kedua temannya.

Kiba berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas menulisnya. "Karin." Dari suaranya kentara sekali jika dia ogah menyebut nama itu. Dan tak ada lagi yang menyahut, sama-sama berusaha fokus pada tugas super sulit di hadapan mereka.

**tbc**

**~Lin**

**21 Maret 2020**


	11. Love

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 11 : Love**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Seminggu penuh tes tulis dan wawancara para peserta putra-putri sekolah benar-benar berakhir Sabtu itu. Dan untuk kelegaan yang luar biasa, Ino berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan perasaan lebih rileks dibanding biasanya. Sembari menatap berkeliling untuk menemukan Sakura, ia malah dihadapkan dengan si kapten Inuzuka yang tengah berlaga di lapangan. Rambut lepek karena keringat, dan semangatnya merebut bola benar-benar membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Astaga, keren sekali sih.

"Eh, Ino."

Yamanaka mengerjap, mengerling ke asal suara. Dan mendapati Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangan kanannya memegang botol minuman dingin, sementara tangan kirinya membawa beberapa bungkus snack. Tanpa bertanya pun, Ino tahu untuk siapa semua itu. "Hinata? Wah, tipe pacar yang perhatian ya."

"Hei, bukan begitu. Aku cuma menjalani kebiasaan saja." Ada semu merah yang mati-matian dia sembunyikan. "Eh, tumben Sakura nggak bersamamu."

"Yeah, dia mungkin sedang menghadiri acara klub paduan suara. Atau apalah, aku tak cukup tahu dia dimana sekarang."

"Ino, kau sudah membaca berita terbaru? Maksudku akun menyebalkan itu kembali berulah." Hinata mendesah pelan, dan sementara si lawan bicara hanya diam menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya, ia kembali berujar. "Kau pasti nggak akan suka ini."

.

.

"Kak Itachi gay? Yang benar saja." Naruto memutar bola mata, mengusap keringatnya dengan tisu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Sejenak dia membaca rentetan tulisan konyol di layar ponselnya, dan kembali menatap Hinata. "_Well_, seseorang sedang mencari masalah dengan Sasuke."

Kiba tak menyahut, napasnya masih tersengal. Dan diantara rasa kesalnya, ia mulai menduga-duga si pelaku. Kenapa harus kakaknya Sasuke juga? Apa ini adalah aksi untuk menjelekkan keluarga bocah itu? Oh, ini mulai semakin ngelantur. "_Bro_, aku mau mandi dulu dan kembali ke kelas." Dia yakin jika Naruto masih ingin berlama-lama dengan pacarnya, jadi ia tak ingin menganggu. Dan ia juga perlu memastikan jika Sasuke tak menghancurkan cermin toilet hanya karena kabar tak jelas ini.

"Uhm, yeah. Sampai jumpa di kelas Mrs. Kurenai." Ujar Naruto sembari membuka tutup botol minumannya, sementara Hinata hanya melukiskan senyuman sebagai kalimat sampai jumpanya.

Kiba berjalan pelan melewati anggota tim lain, dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa yang sama. Lagipula meskipun dikenal tak terlalu pandai bergaul, Inuzuka tetaplah kapten yang hangat.

.

.

Kiba hanya mengenakan celana dan tengah mengeringkan rambut basahnya ketika pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Dia agak terkejut, ia kira itu Naruto tapi ternyata Sasori dan Pein.

"Yo kapten, ada siapa di dalam kamar mandi?" Si rambut merah bertanya diantara seringainya yang kelewat ceria.

"Tidak ada." Katanya singkat sembari mulai mengenakan seragamnya.

"Hei Man, kenapa wajahmu itu?"

"Kenapa?" Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan Pein yang suka membual, tapi entah kenapa ekspresi bocah itu kali ini tampak agak serius.

"_Well_, tertekuk." Tangannya meninju pelan dada Inuzuka, dan sembari mengerling Sasori yang mulai memasuki toilet ia kembali berucap. "Eh, benar ya, kakaknya Sasuke itu gay?"

Suasana hatinya yang buruk terasa makin buruk. Ini gila, siapa yang mungkin mengarang cerita itu dan menyebarkannya? "Kau percaya itu? Jadi kau juga percaya jika aku adalah anak manja yang nggak berani tidur sendirian?"

"_Shit_, tentu saja tidak _Man_. Aku cuma tanya, jangan tersinggung begitu dong." Pein selangkah mundur ketika melihat sorot mata kesal si lawan bicara.

"Aku penasaran, apa kau juga memiliki keingin tahuan yang sama sepertiku mengenai dalang di balik semua ini?" Kiba melumuri rambutnya dengan gel, dan mengembalikan produk dengan aroma maskulin itu ke dalam loker.

"Oh, yeah. Karena aku juga nggak ingin ada yang menceritakan aibku di dalam pesan bodoh dan disebar ke penjuru sekolah." Cowok berambut orange itu mulai membuka lokernya, mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan mandi. "Tapi kurasa itu cuma ulah para cewek kurang kerjaan."

Kiba hanya diam selama Pein melangkah menuju kamar mandi lain, meninggalkannya yang terpaku sendirian di depan loker. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bergerak adalah denting ponselnya.

Nama Sasuke tertera jelas di layar ponsel.

_'Man, kau sudah selesai latihan?_'

Yeah, bocah itu pasti tengah kalut sendiri dan anak-anak lain tak berhenti mencibirnya. Seperti yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah menutup loker, ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia melihat sosok Yamanaka Ino ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di luar ruang ganti, cewek itu tengah berjalan terburu-buru dengan beberapa tumpuk buku di pelukannya. Dan dengan langkah sedikit cepat, Kiba menghampirinya. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Eh?" Si pirang agak terlonjak, dan nyaris menjatuhkan bukunya andai saja Kiba tak segera membantunya menyeimbangkan tubuh. Dan merebut buku itu dari pelukannya "_Thanks_." Ucapnya gugup.

"Yeah. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan tesnya?"

Ino berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang agak meronta-ronta. Apalagi ditambah aroma wangi segar sabun yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu, membuatnya makin ingin lari untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "_Well_, berjalan dengan baik. Ini juga karena dukungan kalian, terima kasih sudah jadi teman yang baik ya." Dia mendongak, dan menemukan iris coklat itu tengah menatap instens ke arahnya.

Wah, teman ya? Status itu mendadak membuatnya terganggu. "Hmm. Baguslah, tinggal selangkah lagi dan aku jamin kau akan jadi putri sekolah lagi tahun ini."

"Ah, aku nggak terlalu berharap soal itu." Mengabaikan lalu-lalang murid lain, Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali tak yakin dengan pilihan ini.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Jangan bahas soal itu lagi Kib." Dia mendesah berat, merasa ada hal lain yang harus dibicarakan selain mengenai pemilihan putri sekolah itu. "Omong-omong, kau sudah menemui Sasuke, aku agak khawatir jika Sakura nggak berhasil menenangkannya."

"Aku baru mau menemuinya sekarang. Ada beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai, mau ikut ke kelasku?"

Yeah, mungkin itu bukan ide buruk. Lagipula Sakura pasti ada disana sekarang.

.

.

Itu bukan hal yang ingin dilihatnya. Ekspresi Sasuke suntuk parah, dan sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, siswa-siswi tak berhenti membicarakan Sasuke dan keadaan keluarganya. Seringnya diiringi tawa mengejek juga.

"Aku nggak suka ini." Ino bergumam pelan di dekat Kiba, dan memikirkan reputasi Sasuke sebagai tim basket yang sekarang mungkin dianggap lebih rendah dibanding kotoran. Sementara di pojok kelas, Sakura tengah menghibur bocah Uchiha itu dengan hal yang sia-sia.

"Gosip-gosip itu belum tentu benar, Ino." Dia menarik tangan Ino pelan dan mengajaknya mendekat ke arah sejoli di bangku belakang. "Mungkin kita takut dengan kenyataan, tapi ternyata fitnah lebih menakutkan." Sekilas ia mengerling si pirang yang agak tersentak karena genggaman tangannya, sebelum mulai untuk menyapa Sasuke. "_Bro_, kau okay?"

"Ini cukup membuatku terpuruk." Sasuke mendesis, menengadah untuk menatap iris coklat di hadapannya. "Aku yakin Itachi buka gay _Man_, dan siapa yang coba-coba membuat lelucon konyol semacam itu?"

"Siapa lagi, mungkin orang yang cukup dekat dengannya."

Keempat pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mendapati Pein berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur." Sakura menggertak, tak suka kehadiran orang asing. Yeah, meskipun Pein sebenarnya teman sekelas Sasuke.

"_Well_, aku hanya mencoba menjawab. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa memberikan kesaksian paling masuk akal jika bukan teman dekat." Melihat ekspresi tak nyaman lawan bicaranya, dia menambahkan. "Maksudku _Man_, kalaupun kenyataannya tidak begitu barangkali beberapa orang salah menangkap isi yang dimaksud atau dengan iseng menambah-nambahi cerita itu."

Ada sesuatu yang menarik opini Kiba disini. Meski ia agak terganggu dengan kehadiran Pein yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia merasa ucapan bocah itu ada benarnya juga. Dan keempatnya saling pandang dalam diam.

"Well, siapa yang paling dekat dengan kakakmu?"

Sasuke mengerjap, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Astaga, teman Itachi itu banyak dan untuk apa teman Itachi membuat gosip konyol semacam ini. Tidak mungkin, buat apa para mahasiswa itu mengganggu kehidupan bocah SMA semacam mereka.

.

.

Hari yang payah dan melelahkan. Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan merasa sedikit lebih lega ketika menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Betapa senyum itu terlihat begitu tulus dan cerah sekarang. Yeah, semua ini berkat Kiba yang membuatnya mampu melewati hari-hari yang sulit.

Oke, cukup. Jangan terus-terusan memikirkan cowok itu dan memberikan peluang untuk membuatnya jantungan. Ia mencuci tangannya sembari bersenandung pelan ketika seseorang membuka pintu toilet. Ino tak bermaksud menatap secara langsung seseorang yang masuk itu, namun pantulannya di cermin benar-benar menunjukkan sosok itu.

"Ugh, Yamanaka." Itu Tenten, dan diikuti Temari serta Karin di belakangnya. "Si cantik dengan keluarga bobrok itu."

Si pirang menahan napas selama beberapa saat. Kalimat itu benar-benar mencabik hatinya, tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan. Lagipula itu cuma sekedar olokan, ia tidak boleh terpancing.

"Wah, ku dengar dia dekat loh dengan mantan cowokmu itu. Siapa namanya, Inuzuka?" Temari memberikan sedikit senyum sinis, dan menjentikkan jari ke bahu Karin. "Dia mantan Gaara juga ya."

"Woah, aku nggak paham dengan mata para cowok itu. Apa sih yang menarik dari gadis albino seperti dia?" Karin mendengus, memosisikan dirinya di dekat Ino dan menatap pantulan wajahnya. "Ah, lihat. Dia bahkan nggak berani menatap mata kita."

"Hei pengecut, beruntung sekali ya kita bertemu disini. Aku selalu ingin bisa bicara denganmu secara pribadi seperti ini, tanpa teman _pinky_mu yang cerewet dan garang itu." Tenten berbisik di dekat telinga Ino, membuat cewek pirang itu menegang. "Aku hanya mau bilang sih, lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri saja dari kompetisi putri sekolah tahun ini."

"Hei kau takut tersaingi ya?" Temari mendengungkan tawa yang memantul dari dinding-dinding toilet.

Cewek bercepol itu memutar bola mata, agak risih mengakui ini, "Yeah. Secara teknis, iya. Dia satu-satunya kandidat yang sulit di kalahkan."

"Oh astaga, ku kira kau cukup percaya diri dengan paras setengah China-mu itu. Lagi pula kau manis, kenapa harus takut tersaingi si albino ini?" Karin menyipitkan mata, dan menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk mengelus pipi Yamanaka. "Waw, pipinya lembut sekali."

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk keluar dari tempat itu. "_Well_, aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku disini. Jadi aku mau keluar." Dia nyaris melangkah ketika salah satu tangan menariknya kembali ke tempat. Membuat adrenalinnya berpacu lebih cepat, dan kepanikan menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darah.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa buru-buru sekali sih? Aku kan ingin membuktikan kalimat Karin. Bagaimana lembutnya pipimu." Tapi alih-alih mengelus, Tenten malah menamparnya.

"Ah." Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat pipinya perih, dan gelombang ketakutan membuat matanya kabur. Ia berusaha melarikan diri, namun rambutnya ditarik paksa dari belakang.

"Oh astaga, boneka kecil ini berontak." Temari kini ikut ambil bagian memegangi tangan Yamanaka.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita melakukan permainan kecil. Semacam membuat lukisan di wajahnya dengan silet, atau menggunduli rambutnya, atau lagi menelanjanginya lalu memotretnya dan mengunggahnya di media sosial. Itu pasti keren." Karin tertawa hingga suaranya serak, dan melihat semangat yang sama dari dua temannya, dia menjambak rambut pirang panjang itu lebih kuat lagi. Membuat Ino memekik semakin keras. Toilet cewek agak jauh dari keramaian, dan letaknya yang terpencil membuat segalanya akan mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Oke, kau ada pisau kecil?"

Kedua temannya belum sempat menjawab ketika pintu toilet mendadak terbuka. Ketiganya mematung, kecuali Ino yang terisak dan berontak.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tayuya mendecak, dan menutup pintu dengan gerakan pelan. "Sedang melakukan aksi bullying Nona-Nona?" Dia mendengus, dan merasa kasihan luar biasa melihat betapa malangnya si Yamanaka. "Lepaskan dia!"  
Tenten menyeringai, menatap tajam Tayuya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "Hai mungil, mau jadi sok jagoan?"

Tayuya memutar bola mata jengah, menatap bergantian ketiga cewek resek itu. "Kau tidak lupa kan jika aku pernah tergabung dalam klub karate. Aku bisa meretakkan rahang kalian dalam sekali tinju." Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Dan kurasa itu bakal cukup untuk menghancurkan wajahmu hingga batal ikut kompetisi Senin depan."

Tenten mengerjap, agak terintimidasi dengan ancaman barusan. _Well_, Tayuya sepenuhnya jujur jika pernah tergabung dalam klub karate. Dan ia yang hanya mengandalkan temparan serta jambakan tak akan mampu menandingi kemampuannya. Maka dengan dengusan napas kesal dan keterpakasaan yang menggantung di pundaknya, ia mengerling dua temannya. Seolah memberikan tatapan _'kita pergi saja dari sini'_. Tanpa kata, Karin dan Temari melepaskan Ino, mengekor Tenten yang segera menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"_Well_, kau nggak apa-apa?" Tanyanya ketika pintu sepenuhnya tertutup dan menyisakan mereka berdua disana.

Ino mengangguk patah-patah, masih merasakan tubuhnya yang agak gemetaran. "Terima kasih." Ragu-ragu ia mengangkat wajah, dan memaksa matanya menatap iris mata si lawan bicara. Ia masih ingat dengan lekat ciuman Tayuya dengan Gaara, jujur itu masih membuatnya sakit hati. Namun, melihat betapa beraninya cewek itu menyelamatkannya membuat sakit hatinya berubah jadi kekaguman.

"Yeah, itu tak masalah." Dia menatap ke cermin, mengagumi paras si pirang yang terpantul di benda licin itu. "Ujung bibirmu berdarah, kau di apakan?"

"Ditampar, dan untungnya kau datang. Aku benar-benar takut mereka bakal mencelakaiku." Napasnya masih agak tersengal meskipun ia berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya.

"Wah, mereka pasti iri parah padamu. Aku nggak habis pikir." Tayuya menyabuni tangannya. "Lain kali tekan rasa takutmu. Orang-orang seperti mereka tidak pantas menindasmu."

Andai ia bisa, nyatanya melarikan diri saja tak mampu. Ino mendesah pelan.

.

.

Ino tak berani pulang sendirian. Imajinasi liarnya membuat otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih, dan terus-terusan memunculkan ekspresi garang Tenten serta dua temannya. Sementara itu Sakura tengah menamani Sasuke, dan tentu saja ia tak mau merusak kegiatan mereka. Jadi, dengan ragu ia mengambil keputusan konyol untuk duduk di tribun penonton sembari menunggu para atlet sepak bola selesai latihan. Oke, seumur-umur ia belum pernah melakukan ini, wajar sekali jika beberapa pasang mata malah meliriknya heran.  
Ia berusaha menormalkan napasnya, dan tak dapat menahan gejolak senangnya ketika Kiba menatap ke arahnya tepat saat latihan bubar.

Anggap saja ia seperti cewek tak tahu malu ketika berlari ke arah cowok itu. Membiarkan para atlet lain menatapnya heran. Yeah, biar saja, lagipula mendekati kapten bukan hal yang ilegal kan?

"Ino? Kenapa?"

Wah, cowok itu pasti belum membaca pesannya. Padahal ia sudah menulis pesan ingin pulang bareng. "Kau nggak sedang sibuk kan setelah ini?"

Inuzuka menimang botol air dingin di tangan, dan membiarkan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia tidak paham penampilannya sekarang bagaimana, tapi rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman melihat Ino disana. "Nggak." Ia menjawab singkat, mengerling beberapa temannya yang cekikikan memperhatikan.

"Aku boleh pulang bareng nggak?" Yamanaka menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan debaran jantungnya mendadak ingin meledakkan dadanya.  
"Oh." Reflek bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, "Oke, tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku harus ganti baju dulu."

Ino mengangguk mantap, merasa kupu-kupu tengah menari-nari di perutnya ketika menyaksikan Kiba berlari menepi dan menuju ruangan lain. Sepertinya cowok itu sangat bersemangat.

.

.

Sudah hampir sampai rumah saat ia mendadak kepikiran lagi soal Tenten. Padahal beberapa menit lalu guyonan Kiba mengenai seorang nenek yang mengesalkan, membuatnya sedikit lupa. Nenek itu suka mengambil sandal orang tanpa permisi, membiarkan bulldog kesayangannya berkeliaran di sekitar komplek, dan suka sekali koar-koar barangnya hilang.

"Kib."

"Hm?" Kiba tengah menengadah menatap langit sore saat cewek itu menggumamkan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Kenapa?"

"Rasanya aku harus mundur dari kompetisi itu." Lirihnya.

"Hei, kenapa?" Dengan kernyitan di keningnya ia menatap iris cewek itu, berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal dari pancaran wajahnya. "Padahal kan cuma tinggal selangkah lagi."

Tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana, tapi ia bahkan bingung mau mengatakan hal ini pada Kiba atau tidak. Jemarinya meremas ujung blazer, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Ini membuatku takut, Kiba."

"Takut?" kedip cemas manik cewek itu membuatnya makin heran. "Apa kau demam panggung? Kurasa kau bahkan selalu terlihat percaya diri berdiri di atas panggung."

Bibirnya gemetaran, dan matanya bahkan tak mampu menatap wajah cowok di sampingnya.

"Eh, bibirmu kenapa?" Tangannya reflek memegang pipi gadis itu, melihat betapa kontras kulit kecokelatannya di pipi putih Ino. "Ini kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Yamanaka justru memalingkan wajah. Merasakan ketakutan yang makin nyata menjalar di tulang belakangnya.

Ekspresi tak tenang cewek itu menjelaskan banyak hal, dan dugaan Kiba seseorang telah menyakitinya. "Apa Mei dan konan berulah lagi?" Rahangnya mengeras, ada rentetan rencana yang mulai tersusun dalam otak fantastisnya.

Dia menggeleng dengan cepat, dan berlari meninggalkan Kiba ketika rumahnya sudah semakin dekat. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk menawari cowok itu mampir.

.

.

Selesai dengan tugas fisikanya, Ino berniat menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci muka kemudian bersiap tidur. Namun ketukan beruntun di jendela kamarnya membuatnya mematung selama sesaat. Ini bukan sekedar kerjaan orang iseng kan? Eh bukan hantu kan? Ketika ia nyaris berjinjit untuk masuk ke dalam selimut, suara familiar mengiringi ketukan itu.

"Ini aku, Kiba. Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Ino mengerjap, merasa heran dan bingung disaat bersamaan. Kenapa Kiba berada di balik jendela kamarnya malam-malam begini? Namun, ketimbang membiarkan pikirannya memunculkan berbagai dugaan, kakinya lebih memilih berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Ngapain Kib?" Jendela sukses terbuka, dan menampakkan Kiba dengan balutan jaket denim dan senyum semengagumkan Xiao Zhan. Bikin jantung Ino nyaris melompat dari rongganya.

"_Sorry,_ ganggu waktu istirahatmu ya?" Dia mengerling kamar bernuansa ungu feminim itu sebelum kembali menatap si empunya yang hanya memakai kaos violet pendek dan celana tak sampai selutut. Woah, jarang-jarang ia melihat Ino dalam balutan baju biasa. "Boleh aku masuk? Aku bawa banyak cokelat untukmu." Katanya sembari menenteng satu plastik besar berisi cokelat.

Boleh masuk? Otak Ino _loading_ selama sesaat. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah mengajak seorang cowok masuk kamarnya, kecuali ayahnya. Dan kali ini Kiba ingin masuk, oh bukan ide bagus. Netra akuamarinnya menatap keluar jendela. Bisa gawat kalau tetangga sampai melihat, maka ia mengambil keputusan. "Aku akan ambil jaket, biar aku saja yang keluar."

.

.

Ini nyaris pukul 11 malam, dan ayahnya sudah tidur. Ia tidak yakin ini adalah rencana yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan malam berdua di sekitar danau yang tenang. Dan kembali pulang dalam keadaan setengah ngantuk dan setengah bergairah.

"Aku sebenarnya nggak bisa tidur, malah kepikiran soal uhm... luka itu." Kiba agak menunduk untuk memastikan sekali lagi luka di bibir Ino. "Kalau bukan Konan dan Mei, lalu siapa?"

Ino tidak paham, kenapa Kiba penasaran sekali soal ini. Yeah, meskipun ia takut setengah mati, tapi Kiba tidak berhak tahu juga soal ini. Seolah pria itu adalah orang penting yang harus tahu segala hal tentangnya. Eh, memang orang penting sih. "Aku sudah melibatkanmu dalam banyak masalah, bahkan hal buruk yang menimpa Sasuke hari ini pasti juga karena aku."

"Apa-apaan ini, kau jangan bicara begitu." Tangannya meraih pundak Ino, dan merangkulnya longgar. "Aku nggak pernah merasa dilibatkan dalam masalah serius selama bersamamu." Ugh, omong kosong yang manis.

Ino merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda itu mengaliri pembuluh darahnya. Dan jantungnya jumpalitan tak karuan, _please God_, beri dia kekuatan. "Percaya padaku, aku nggak apa-apa. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi."

Ia menghela napas, berusaha menyelami manik biru cewek itu, "Alasannya apa, Ino. Beri tahu aku."

Ino benar-benar kalut, dan melihat kesungguhan di manik lawan bicaranya membuatnya merasa tenang. "Tenten dan dua temannya menyuruhku mundur."

"Tenten dan dua temannya? Temari dan Karin?" Alisnya terangkat, dan ketika Ino mengangguk kekesalannya tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan. "_Shit_, kenapa dia berulah lagi."

Ino agak tersentak mendengar umpatan cowok itu, tapi ia memilih diam.

"Dia yang melukai bibirmu itu?"  
"Tapi Tayuya menolongku." Ia buru-buru menyahut, tidak nyaman melihat ekspresi marah Kiba. "Dan aku bersyukur untuk itu."

Tangannya merangkul pundak gadis itu sdikit lebih erat, dan mengabaikan gugup yang melandanya. "Dengar, jangan mundur hanya karena gertakan mereka. Ada aku, dan selama masih ada aku, kau akan aman."

Mungkin kalimat itu bakal terdengar biasa jika dilontarkan seorang teman ke teman lainnya. Tapi kenyataannya Ino menganggap Kiba bukan sebaagi teman biasa, dan tentu saja kalimat itu membuatnya _baper_ mendadak. Masih diliputi kecanggungan yang pekat, wajah cowok itu tiba-tiba menunduk. Tatapannya tepat ke arah bibirnya, eh Kiba mau ngapain? Jangan bilang dia mau menciumnya tepat di depan rumahnya. Meladeni otak lambatnya yang memunculkan gagasan-gagasan konyol itu, mata Ino reflek menutup. Apa ini bakal seperti di drama-drama romatis itu?

"Kenapa menutup mata?"

Ada kekehan pelan yang mengalun di gendang telinganya, dan sontak membuat Yamanaka membuka mengerjap perlahan. Nyatanya Kiba hanya mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan telunjuk.

"Ada cokelat yang tersisa disana."

Oh astaga, baru saja ia berharap yang tidak-tidak.

"Ino."

"Ya?"

Wajahnya masih penuh senyum ketika mulutnya yang tak terkontrol berucap. "Mau jadi pacarku?"

_What_? Seolah langit runtuh di depannya dan ribuan bintang menghujaninya dengan cahaya terang. Kiba bilang apa barusan? Pacar? Dia baru saja menembaknya? Menembaknya di malam minggu yang sepi ini?

"Jadi?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu karena ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang bengong tak bisa didefinisikan.

Namun ketimbang menjawab, Ino malah berjinjit dan mencium pipi Kiba dalam gerakan secepat kilat. Lalu tanpa aba-aba berbalik dan memasuki gerbang rumahnya. "Selamat malam Kiba." Dia berteriak, suaranya makin teredam oleh jarak.

Kiba mematung di tempat. _Please_, ini bukan pertama kali seorang cewek menciumnya. Tapi tetap saja, seolah ciuman ringan dari Yamanaka adalah sesuatu yang sungguh istimewa.

**tbc**

_**feel**_**nya udah agak kabur ya? Wah **_**sorry,**_** ficnya jadi terkesan datar gini, padahal berharap banget bisa menghadirkan adegan romantis waktu Kiba nembak Ino tapi... **_**well**_** entah ah.**

**Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi fic ini selesai. Sekali lagi maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan yang ada, dan terima kasih untuk yang masih setia baca dan nunggu fic ini update. **

**Mohon koreksinya juga ya...**

**~Lin**

**15 Mei 2020**


	12. Problem 2

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 12 : Problem 2**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

"Woah, kau benar-benar nembak Yamanaka." Naruto bersiul dan merangkul pundak Kiba, setengah mengabaikan Sasuke yang merengut suntuk dan berjalan disisi kanannya.

Anggukan pelan Kiba membuat dua temannya bernapas lega. Meskipun perlu pendekatan yang cukup lama, paling tidak ia diterima. Dan hal itu terdengar lebih bagus ketimbang ditolak sejak awal.

"Ayo _Man_, temui dia sebelum acaranya benar-benar dimulai." Sasuke memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, dan berjalan mendahului temannya.

"Paling tidak ucapkan 'semangat!'."

Logat aneh Naruto malah membuatnya ingin tertawa keras sekali. Astaga, ia bahkan lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "_Well Man_, sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan kandidat nomor 4 itu."

"Siapa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. "Astaga, jangan bilang cewek yang pernah kita permalukan di kantin tempo hari."

"Masalahnya apa?" Masih dengan lengan di pundak Kiba, Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

"Lain kali ku beri tahu, lagi pula nggak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Aku harus memastikan Ino baik-baik saja."

"Selagi dia bersama Sakura, semua bakal aman kok _Bro_." Dengan wajah tak begitu bergairah Sasuke menoleh pada Kiba, menyunggingkan senyum yang tak berarti apapun.

"Yeah, semoga saja."

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Kak Itachi?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, dan mendapati raut sebal di wajah lawan bicaranya malah makin pekat.

Sembari mendecak pelan, ia berujar. "Nggak terlalu baik, juga nggak terlalu buruk. Ini memang konyol, tapi aku tidak membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Yang jelas dia bukan gay."

Kiba dan Naruto saling pandang sebelum mengedikkan bahu. Suasana hati Sasuke tak dalam keadaan baik, jadi mereka harus benar-benar menjaga ucapan agar tidak membuat bocah itu meledak.

"Oke _Man_, itu Sakura. Ino pasti disana juga." Naruto menunjuk Haruno yang terlihat dari balik kaca ruang rias, tapi dilihat berapa kali pun Sakura tak sedang bersama Ino. Dan seolah sadar akan keheranan Kiba, Uchiha mendekat duluan ke arah sang pacar.

"Jadi, kau sendirian _Baby_?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura yang tengah meringkasi alat _make up_ agak terkejut dengan ketiga bocah yang mendadak hadir diantara hiruk-pikuk ruang rias. "Ino nya sedang ke toilet Kib, tenang saja dia sebentar lagi pasti kembali. Dia kandidat nomor satu kan?"

Kiba mengangguk, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman yang bergelayut di dasar hatinya.

.

.

Ino baru saja membuka pintu toilet ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dengan kuat. Pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan yang ia tahu tubuhnya sudah terjengkang di lantai. Wajah-wajah itu teringat dengan pasti, tersenyum puas, dan merasa mampu melakukan banyak hal disana. Berhubung para siswa-siswi pasti sedang berkumpul di lapangan tengah untuk menyaksikan kompetisi pemilihan putra-putri sekolah, tak seorang pun mendengar teriakannya. Ino panik parah. Gelombang air mata, dan ketakutan seolah melesakkan dadanya. Tenaganya tak mampu melawan ketika salah satu diantara mereka memegangi erat-erat pergelanagna tangannya, sementara yang satunya berusaha membuka mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu jalang, dan jangan persulit keadaan." Satu tangan cewek itu memegangi botol berisi cairan pembersih lantai.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, mundur saja dari kompetisi ini dan kau masih saja ngotot ikut. Ku rasa bukan salahku jika mencelakaimu seperti ini, maaf saja Yamanaka, tapi dunia kompetisi kadang-kadang lumayan kejam. Kalau bukan kau yang curang, maka kau akan dicurangi." Sementara si manis berambut hitam hanya berdiri angkuh dan senyum lebarnya terpatri diantara bibir bergincu _peach_ nya.

Ino tak berani membuka mulut, namun bagaimana pun ia berusaha. Tenaga para lawannya jauh lebih kuat. Dan saat mulutnya terbuka, cairan itu menghujani mulutnya tanpa ampun dengan rasa pahit dan sensasi aneh yang tak mampu dijelaskan. Oh tidak, dia akan mati disini.

"Katakan saja kau haus dan tak sengaja meminum cairan itu." Sosok itu semakin kabur dari penglihatan, dan Ino tak mampu mengingat banyak hal lagi setelahnya.

.

.

"Kalian tidak akan suka ini." Hinata dengan napas tersengal berdiri panik diantara keempat anak muda itu. Sembari memperhatikan ekspresi satu-persatu temannya, ia berujar. "Ino pingsan di toilet."

"Oh _shit_!" Kiba tidak butuh informasi dua kali untuk menggerakkan kakinya menuju toilet wanita. Dan benar saja, disana ramai. Para cowok dan cewek berkerumun, berebut menyaksikan tubuh tak berdaya Yamanaka yang dibopong oleh Pak Guru Kakashi. Bisik-bisik terdengar di mana-mana, membuat Kiba bising dan bingung di saat bersamaan.

"Gila, kenapa dia sampai meminum pembersih laintai?"

"Oh, mungkin ada yang mencelakainya, siapa yang sudi minum pembersih lantai."

"Dia pasti punya masalah berat sampai-sampai minum pembersih lantai."

Kalimatnya bermacam-macam, namun kata 'pembersih lantai' selalu saja disebut disana. Otak paniknya tak mampu mencerna hal itu dengan baik. Fokusnya adalah menyusul Pak Guru Kakashi yang membawa Ino ke mobil sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Wajah Ino pucat dalam riasan yang cantik, matanya tertutup dengan bibir terkatup serta menyisakan cairan berwarna ungu disudut-sudutnya. Ya Tuhan, Ino tidak akan segila itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Nak, tapi yang jelas gadis ini harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Kiba memaksa ikut mengantar Ino ke rumah sakit, meski Pak Guru yang satu itu melarangnya dan menyuruhnya kembali untuk menyaksikan kompetisi putra-putri sekolah. Apa gunanya nonton acara itu jika Ino tak ada, benar-benar membuang waktu. Dan karena dia terus mendesak, maka tak ada lagi yang melarangnya.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata datang setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka bersama Tayuya yang entah kenapa mendadak muncul dalam gerombolan itu. Yang mana agak aneh melihat cewek yang pernah ia mintai bantuan itu datang untuk menjenguk Ino.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sakura bertanya panik, dia menggigiti kukunya, gemetaran karena takut.

Kiba mendesah, "belum sadar. Terlalu banyak cairan yang tertelan."

"Oh." Hinata menutup mulutnya, shok dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Uzumaki menggenggam tangan sang pacar, mengerling lorong rumah sakit sejenak. "_Man_, ini janggal. Ino nggak bakal sebodoh itu dan menyakiti dirinya."

"Dia seharusnya memenangkan kompetisi putri sekolah hari ini, bukan malah berakhir di rumah sakit begini." Sasuke menimpali, tak kalah kalut dari yang lain. "Pada akhirnya, Tenten yang menang."

Ia mungkin tak terlalu akrab dengan anak-anak di hadapannya, tapi Tayuya merasa dia harus memberi tahu sesuatu pada mereka. "Aku pikir Yamanaka bingung, karena ancaman hari Sabtu kemarin."

"Ancaman?" Sakura sedikit memekik.

Tayuya mengangguk. "Tenten, Temari dan Karin mengancamnya."

Otak Kiba merespon informasi itu, membentuk satu kesimpulan khusus yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Apa ketakutan Ino yang berlebihan pada Tenten ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini? Apa mereka bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Sialan, mereka harus membayar mahal untuk itu. Rahangnya kaku ketika ia melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hei _Bro_, mau kemana?"

Namun pertanyaan Sasuke tak dihiraukan, lolos bersama angin dan lenyap tak mendapat jawaban.

.

.

Keterkejutan Karin tampak nyata ketika Kiba tiba di rumahnya. Kiba tahu dengan pasti jika cewek itu berada di rumah sendirian pada jam seperti ini, maka tanpa banyak kata ia merangsek masuk. Lagipula dulu dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Kiba, kenapa kau kemari?" Debar jantungnya seolah menggema di dinding rumahnya. Wajah cowok itu kaku, dan ia merasa tak tenang sama sekali.

"_Well_, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Ku harap sekarang kau mau jujur padaku." Tatapan matanya intens, seolah ia bisa merobek tubuh di hadapannya hanya dengan sekali tatap.

"Soal apa?" Berusaha mati-matian tampak biasa saja bukan hal yang mudah, karena telapak kakinya bahkan gemetar.

"Kau apakan Ino?" Mendapati lawan bicaranya hanya diam saja membuat kemarahannya terkumpul di ubun-ubun. Dan dengan kesabaran yang nyaris habis, dia membentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino?"

Lototan mata kiba membuat napasnya tercekat, rahang cowok itu mengeras, menambah aksen garang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Kib, aku... aku, tidak. Bukan aku, aku, aku hanya-" air matanya terkumpul di kelopak mata. "Tenten yang menyuruhku."

Tenten, benar. "Dan kau tahu sekarang dia di rumah sakit, belum sadarkan diri? Kau punya hati tidak?" Kiba mendengus. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana takutnya Ino ketika kejadian itu berlangsung. "Atau jangan-jangan kau juga yang mengatakan pada seseorang mengenai kebiasaan ibuku?"

"Kib, aku hanya. Hanya bicara dan dia yang-" Karin kembali berhenti, merasa mulutnya mulai tak terkontrol. Dan tatapan nyalang Kiba seolah mampu menembus jantungnya. Rupanya ucapan Kiba barusan cuma pancingan.

"Siapa dia?" Inuzuka mendekat ke arah Karin yang gemetaran, nyaris tak berkedip karena tak ingin melewatkan satu pun bukti. "Kau pernah bersumpah di hadapanku bahwa kau tak terlibat dalam masalah ini. Dan kau membohongiku?"

"Kiba aku hanya, hanya..."

Kiba semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kalau kau nggak bicara jujur, aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi dan melaporkanmu atas kasus yang menimpa Ino. Tayuya yang akan menjadi saksi disini."

"Jangan Kib." Tangannya gemetaran, dan air matanya lolos begitu saja.

"Katakan, siapa yang selalu menyebar gosip murahan dan mengirimkannya ke seluruh murid di sekolah!"

"Tenten, dia yang melakukan semua ini." Isakannya terdengar pelan, dia takut akan ancaman Kiba sekaligus takut dengan teman-temannya yang bakal memarahainya nanti.

Mulut Kiba mengayun terbuka. Dia menjauhkan diri dari Karin, mendengus kesal dan merasa dibodohi secara terang-terangan. Tenten, siswi yang pernah ia permalukan di kantin. "Dia punya dendam padaku? Pada Naruto? Sasuke? Kakaknya Sasuke?"

Cewek berambut merah itu menggeleng cepat. "Kami semua benci Yamanaka Ino." Dia menghela napas untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dan kembali bicara. "Dia merebut Gaara dariku, membuat Tenten gagal menjadi putri sekolah tahun lalu, dan menjadi lebih populer di kalangan murid cowok ketimbang Temari. Kami cuma ingin mempermalukan dia. Dan membuat semua orang membencinya, tapi kalian semua ikut campur."

Kiba mendadak ingat dengan korban sampingan yang pernah dibicarakan Sasuke. "Jadi, berita tentangku sengaja dibuat-buat karena aku membela Ino? Begitu pun dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan yang lainnya?"

"Ya."

Wah, sialan. Dan ia bahkan baru ingat jika kakak Sasuke merupakan teman dekat kakak tirinya Tenten, mungkin cewek keturunan China itu berusaha mengorek informasi darinya. "Lalu bagaimana Tenten tahu mengenai masalah keluarga Ino? Dia bahkan nggak dekat dengannya?"

"Ibunya Tenten bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa tempat ayah Ino pernah dirawat." Karin mendesah, tak ada gunanya lagi menutupi hal ini jika segalanya sudah terbongkar.

Kenyataan ini menyakitinya, sekaligus membuat dadanya mengembang karena lega. "Oke, _thanks _sudah mengakui semuanya." Setelah mengerling sekilas si lawan bicara, Kiba segera keluar dari sana. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, dan matahari sore yang nyaris terbenam. Sampai di pintu keluar, ia merogoh sakunya dan mematikan rekaman. Ini bakal jadi bukti yang kuat.

.

.

"Ugh, keren." Sasuke mengumpat setelah mendengar keseluruhan rekaman itu, sementara Naruto tak berhenti menghela napas untuk menenangkan debar kemarahan yang menguar di pembuluh darahnya.

"Rasanya ingin ku patahkan leher cewek sialan itu." Bocah Uzumaki itu mengepalkan tangan, nyaris kehilangan kendali dan memukulkan tangannya ke tembok kamar Sasuke.

Pernyataan Ino benar adanya, orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya atau secara terang-terangan membelanya yang menjadi korban. Ini sebenarnya kebencian wajar, namun para pelaku tak menganggap ini hal biasa sampai bertindak kejam seperti itu. Kiba menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan pesan khawatir sang ibu terus membuat ponselnya berdenting. Sebab, ia masih belum pulang ke rumah. Dan seragamnya masih melekat dengan sepatu pantofel yang belum juga dilepasnya. "Tenang _Man_, aku punya rencana soal ini."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang dalam diam, tak paham tapi tak berniat untuk bertanya.

.

.

Awalnya mereka bertiga berniat mengumumkan rekaman itu di pengeras suara sekolah. Namun Mr. Yamato tak setuju dan lebih memilih memanggil Karin, Tenten dan Temari ke ruang BK. Lalu memberikan sanksi tegas mengenai apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke sempat berpapasan dengan ketiga cewek itu yang hanya menundukkan kepala. Kiba sebenarnya tak sudi memperhatikan, namun tatapannya bahkan reflek mengarah pada Karin. Cewek itu sekilas menatapnya takut-takut, sebelum terus berlalu.

"Yang benar saja _Man_, cewek biadab itu bahkan pernah jadi pacarmu." Sasuke bergumam, matanya fokus menatap ponsel namun ia tak sepenuhnya menutup inderanya untuk memperhatikan sekitar.

"_Well_, setidaknya itu masa lalu. Kau nggak perlu mengungkitnya lagi." Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk sampai di kelas dan bergabung dengan kelas Mr. Iruka.

"Yeah. Paling tidak memang begitu." Naruto menimpali, nyaris berbelok ke kelas 2 E andai saja tak ingat jika ia hampir terlambat untuk hadir di kelas. "Tebak, konsekuensi apa yang akan mereka terima?"

"Diskors?"

"Oh _Bro_, aku nggak terima kalau cuma diskors. Ino masuk rumah sakit karena ulah mereka." Kiba mendecak, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku selama berjalan memasuki kelas bersama dua temannya.

"Ku harap juga lebih buruk. Dia menjelakkan keluargaku seolah mereka tahu segalanya."

.

.

Ibunya bersikeras menyuruhnya membawa banyak buah untuk Ino. Dan Kiba yang tak memiliki pilihan menuruti saja perintah itu, merepoti dirinya dengan tentengan tas plastik besar yang ugh... terlihat menjengkelkan. Sejujurnya ia agak tidak nyaman ketika melangkah di sepanjang lorong, tapi segala pikiran itu sirna sudah ketika melihat sosok Sabaku keluar dari kamar rawat Ino. Wew, kenapa bocah itu ada disini? Oh _shit_, pasti untuk menjenguk Ino, apalagi kalau bukan itu?

Pandangan mereka saling beradu, dan ketimbang memberikan tatapan sengit, kali ini Gaara terlihat sedikit tak berdaya. Cowok itu mematung di depan pintu, sementara Kiba tetap berjalan mendekatinya. Hubungan mereka tak pernah baik selama beberapa bulan terakhir, dan kegiatan saling diam tanpa olokan ini malah membuat segalanya makin tak nyaman.

"_Well, Bro_. Aku minta maaf ya." Kiba memulai, menepuk pundak si rambut merah dengan kesan bersahabat.

"Untuk apa?" Gaara mengernyit tak paham.

_Untuk semuanya_, batinnya. "Aku sempat mengira kau yang melecehkan nama baikku."

"Yeah, teman-temanmu pasti juga mengira begitu kan?" Dia mengulas senyum, terlihat sedikit mengejek namun gurat-gurat ketulusan mengiringinya. "Menurutmu untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu? Aku lebih suka melakukan langsung di depan orangnya ketimbang di balik untaian kata-kata."

Kiba mendesah, benar juga. Paling tidak Gaara tidak munafik seperti... uhm dirinya.

"Dan jangan khawatir, aku nggak berdua saja kok dengan Ino. Mei dan Konan ada di dalam sana." Giliran tangannya yang menepuk pundak Inuzuka. "Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu _Man_."

Sembari melepas kepergian Sabaku, Kiba buru-buru membuka pintu. Sepercik rasa khawatir membuatnya tak nyaman, ia kira Mei atau Konan bakal melakukan sesuatu pada Ino. Tapi melihat Mei yang tertawa dan Ino mendengarkan sembari mengulas senyum membuat kelegaan terkumpul dalam dadanya. Hei, secara tidak langsung ia ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Oh, Inuzuka?" Konan yang sadar lebih dulu, membuat dua orang lainnya ikut menatap ke arahnya.

"Selamat siang." Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Kiba memilih berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kalian sudah lama?"

"Uhm, lumayan. Kami kemari bareng Gaara. Secara nggak sengaja sih." Mei tampak begitu biasa, seolah mereka memang teman baik selama ini.

Yeah, lupakan sajalah masalah yang pernah ditimbulkan dua cewek itu. Lagipula, bukan mereka yang menyebar gosip itu saja membuatnya merasa sedikit lega. "Ino, apa sudah lebih baik?"

Wajah pucatnya memang tidak terlihat baik, tapi senyum yang terulas di bibir Ino terlihat lebih bergairah dari biasanya. Dia mengangguk, sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan Kiba.

Seolah paham dengan situasi itu, Konan dan Mei saling pandang dengan kecanggungan yang aneh. "Uhm, kurasa kami harus segera pamit."

"Ya. Dan cepat sembuh ya Yamanaka." Mei melambai pelan, berjalan duluan ke arah pintu.

"Dah Yamanaka." Konan mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah dua cewek itu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan dan menyisakan mereka berdua, baik Kiba maupun Ino saling pandang dalam diam. Suasana sunyi tidak benar-benar membantu, namun ketimbang gugup Kiba justru merasa dadanya mengembang karena senang.

"_Sorry_, nggak berada di dekatmu waktu itu." Tangannya meletakkan kantong plastik berisi buah ke atas meja. Dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempat Ino terbaring. Rambut pirangnya menyebar di atas bantal, sedikit berantakan namun tak mengurangi kecantikan cewek itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu kok." Dia tertawa pelan. "Lagipula aku sudah lebih sehat. Dan banyak teman-teman baik yang menjengukku. Seperti Mei dan Konan tadi, aku sempat terkejut."

Mau tak mau Kiba ikut tersenyum tipis. Wah, dia sendiri pun tak kalah terkejut tadi. "Kata dokter, kau boleh pulang sekitar besok atau lusa. Sudah siap kembali ke sekolah?"

Ino mengerjap. Tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri, sejujurnya ia agak ragu untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tapi ia pasti tak akan punya pilihan, karena pindah sekolah benar-benar tak memungkinkan.

Seolah sadar dengan ekspresi kalut cewek itu, Kiba berujar. "Mereka sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan berurusan dengan polisi karena pencemaran nama baik, serta melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padamu."

Percobaan pembunuhan? Mungkin itu agak berlebihan, tapi yeah ia agak lega dengan konsekuensi yang mereka dapatkan.

"Jadi sekarang jangan takut lagi, ada aku."

Senyum percaya diri cowok itu membuat jantungnya jumpalitan. Astaga, padahal ini kan bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum Kiba. Namun, ia tidak bohong jika rasa nyaman dan detak cepat nadi membuatnya lebih bersemangat hari ini.

**tbc**

**Aku merasa susunan diksiku menyusut parah. Mungkin **_**feel**_** buat nulisnya udah lumayan nggak ada, jadi diksinya kek kurang bumbu. Selain itu adekku juga sempet bilang kalau aku nggak pantes nulis cerita dengan gaya **_**young adult**_** gini, jadi yeah ini agak menurunkan tingkat percaya diriku. **_**Well**_**, aku berharap kalian masih menikmati cerita ini.**

**Oke, makasih ya buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini. Tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya.**

**~Lin**

**30 Mei 2020**


	13. Karma

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 13 : Karma**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

_Triple date_, mungkin itu istilah yang paling tepat untuk menyebut aktivitas yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini. Meskipun Sakura lebih suka menyebutnya 'acara menyambut kesembuhan Ino.'

Mereka memutuskan pergi makan bersama di sebuah rumah makan tradisional yang cukup terkenal, selain itu dekat dengan rumah juga. Dan paling tidak inilah satu-satunya hal yang tercetus bersamaan dari otak muda mereka. Makan-makan dan perayaan.

Makanan yang tersaji begitu beragam mulai dari sushi, tempura, sukiyaki, yakitori, karaage, tonkatsu hingga sashimi. Mereka memakan hidangan itu dengan senyum yang saling terkembang di ujung-ujung bibir. Lagi pula ini juga sebagai perayaan berakhirnya masa was-was dan tak nyaman atas gosip menyebalkan mengenai mereka. Yeah, setelah siswa-siswi di sekolah tahu jika berita tentang mereka sedikit ditambah-tambahi- kecuali kasus ciuman Naruto-sikap mereka tak lagi mencemooh.

Suasana tetap hening, hanya suara denting sumpit dengan mangkuk atau desah napas karena panas yang terdengar. Namun seiring berlalunya waktu, tingkah mereka tak lagi hanya sekedar makan dan menikmati hidangan. Seperti yang dilakukan Kiba, dia dengan sengaja mengusap ujung bibir mungil Ino dengan ibu jari. Menimbulkan semu merah di pipi si gadis serta perhatian dari keempat pasang mata kawan-kawannya.

"Ugh, _so sweet_." Sakura berujar gemas, sejenak menghentikan acara makannya. Sementara Hinata hanya menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa.

Ino mengulas senyum ragu, berbanding terbalik dengan Kiba yang kembali makan tanpa sedikit pun terganggu. Ia menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang biasa, seolah rasa malunya sekarang sudah menipis. "Apa sih, aku cuma mengelap sisa nasi di ujung bibir Ino."

Tawa Naruto terdengar agak terlambat. Dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah yakitori, ia berucap. "Woah, aku nggak nyangka Kiba bakal benar-benar menyukaimu. Padahal awalnya dia mendekatimu cuma untuk menghancurkan Gaara. Dia bertekad untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya dan kau meninggalkan Gaara."

Baik Kiba maupun Sasuke terkesiap, saling pandang dengan mulut yang sepenuhnya berhenti mengunyah. Naruto itu tengah mabuk atau bagaimana? Bisa-bisanya bicara begitu di momen bahagia ini.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Hinata tak mampu menahan gejolak ingin tahunya, dan ia rasa Ino pun sama.

"Kau pasti salah bicara _Bro_." Sasuke tertawa kosong, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang yang nyatanya gagal total. Yang benar saja Naruto ini, dan tampang bingungnya menambah runyam segalanya.

"Diam Sasuke!" Sakura membentak, mengalihkan pandangan pada Inuzuka yang mematung kalut. "Kiba apa itu benar? Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku? Hei, aku bahkan tidak-"

Ino mengusap matanya, ia mulai paham sekarang apa yang terjadi. Dan alasan Gaara berusaha begitu keras menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu mendadak masuk akal. Ini rencana Kiba dan teman-temannya. Tak mampu berkata-kata, kakinya sudah membawanya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ino." Kiba memanggil, dan tak berhasil membuat cewek itu menoleh. Namun, ketika ia nyaris mengejar, Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Diam disini brengsek!" Dia mendengus ke arah Sasuke. "Bagus, kalian sudah membuat Ino merasa dipermainkan parah disini. Selamat!" Mata Sakura sempat melotot kesal, sebelum menyusul Ino meninggalkan meja itu.

Menyadari jika ia adalah satu-satunya cewek diantara tiga cowok yang tengah kalut, Hinata mulai berdiri juga. "Wah, mengecewakan."

"Hinata!" Mengalami nasib sama seperti Kiba, panggilannya tak digubris sang pacar.

"Sialan kau Naruto." Rahang Kiba sempat mengeras ketika dia mengejar Ino. Namun, ia tak menemukan cewek itu dimana pun. Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ino pasti marah sekali gara-gara mulut ceroboh Naruto yang mengungkapkan kebenaran itu.

.

.

124 panggilan tak terjawab, dan 213 pesan permintaan maaf yang tak terbalas. Kiba mendengus kesal dan melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Ajakan makan malam sang ibu tak digubrisnya dari tadi, seolah telinganya tersumpal gulungan tebal kapas dan dunianya terlepas dari dunia nyata.

Ia harus segera bertindak dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino. Lagipula, kalimat Naruto tadi tak menjelaskan banyak hal yang lebih parah seperti menyuap Tayuya atau sesuatu yang lebih keji lagi. Jadi, ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan melompatinya. Nanti ia akan mengirim pesan pada sang ibu bahwa bukunya tertinggal di rumah Sasuke, maka ia harus mengambilnya.

Malam lengang, dan berdiri di depan jendela kamar Ino sepertinya bukan ide paling bagus. Tapi otaknya seolah tak memberi pencerahan lebih banyak lagi kecuali rencana konyol ini. Ia ragu sekali jika cewek itu bakal mau membukakan jendela untuknya. Tak ingin langsung menyerah, Kiba mulai menarik napas dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Ino. Bisa tolong buka jendelanya untukku?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Ini baru mau jam 9 malam, apa iya Ino sudah tidur?

"Aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku, aku nggak bermaksud menyakitimu atau mempermainkanmu." Dia diam sejenak, memilih kata-kata yang tepat dari dasar otaknya. "Yeah, ku akui Naruto benar. Tapi itu cuma awalnya, dan pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta sungguhan padamu."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Ino benar-benar marah padanya, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak pandai dan sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyudahi kemarahan seorang gadis.

"Ino dengar, aku sangat-sangat menyesal. Tapi-"

"Hei anak muda. Kalau sedang berlatih drama jangan disitu! Pulang sana, orang tuamu pasti mencarimu." Seorang ibu-ibu yang menjadi tetangga Ino berkomentar lewat jendela. Rol rambutnya terlihat agak berantakan, dan Kiba nyaris menyimpulkan jika wanita itu tengah mengalami sakit gigi. "Cepat pulang! Anak muda jaman sekarang. Aneh-aneh saja kelakuannya." Katanya, dan jendela rumahnya sempurna tertutup lagi.

Kiba mengerjapkan mata. Merasa tolol dan menyesal disaat bersamaan. Oh ayolah, ia pikir malam ini ia bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Nyatanya malah dapat umpatan dari tetangga sang pacar. Sialan.

.

.

"Maaf _Man_, Sakura nggak mau membantuku untuk membujuk Ino." Sasuke menyesap jus anggurnya, menatap Kiba dan Naruto bergantian. Kelihatan sekali jika Kiba masih marah pada bocah pirang itu, dari tadi matanya tak mau menatap si Uzumaki.

Kiba masih bungkam, ubun-ubunnya nyaris pecah saat mengerling ke sudut lain kantin. Dan mendapati Ino serta Sakura tertawa bersama Gaara. Sialan! Kenapa keadaan seolah berbalik menyerangnya begini? Dia meletakkan kembali sumpit ke atas meja, urung untuk memakan ramennya yang menguapkan aroma lezat tak tertahankan.

Kedua temannya mengedik tak paham ketika tanpa bicara Kiba sudah berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin. Tapi itu bukan yang paling parah. Disini ia tidak hanya sedang bermasalah dengan Ino, tapi juga Gaara. Karena pihak yang merasa paling dirugikan adalah pemuda Sabaku itu. Dijebak, kehilangan pacar dan nama yang sudah tak terlalu baik dimata para siswa-siswi jadi tercemar makin dalam. Kiba tidak kepikiran sih bagaimana cara untuk minta maaf pada bocah itu, otaknya terlalu terobsesi untuk bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Ino, jadi Gaara sedikit terlupakan.

Tapi sepulang latihan hari itu ia sadar betul jika Gaara mulai menyadari kesalahannya.

Mereka bertemu di ruang loker, sama-sama sendiri dan baru saja selesai berlatih ekskul masing-masing. Kiba bahkan bisa menyaksikan peluh di pelipis Sabaku, dan tatapannya yang tajam sedikit mengintimidasinya. "Menikmati karmamu Inuzuka?" Sementara tangannya membuka loker, kerlingan ujung matanya mengarah pada Kiba. Dan senyum miring tersembul di bibir tipisnya.

Sumpah ia tak sedang berada dalam mood yang baik untuk diajak berkelahi. Jadi dengan dengusan napas kesal yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi, ia menjawab santai. "_Well_, tentu saja." Rahangnya menegang, ia tak benar-benar ingat untuk apa ia membuka loker. "Dan maaf untuk itu." Padahal hubungan pertemnanan mereka yang tidak baik sejak awal baru membaik beberapa hari lalu, tapi sekarang runyam lagi.

"Cuma begitu?" Gaara memutar bola mata, membanting pintu loker keras-keras. "Kau pikir kau siapa?" Dia mendecih. "Kau sudah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Ino, dan membuat hidupku akhir-akhir ini kacau. Lalu sekarang cara minta maafmu begitu? Seolah kesalahanmu tidak lebih besar dari hanya menginjak kaki."

Entah kenapa kemarahan Gaara ini seolah sudah ia prediksi sejak awal, jadi ia tak begitu terkejut. "Oh, menurutmu kau tidak bersalah karena pernah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Karin?"

"Ini acara balas dendam?"

_Yeah_. Kiba menutup pelan lokernya, masih dengan seragam tim sepak bola yang seharusnya tak membuatnya merasa gerah seperti ini. Tatapannya menantang tatapan Gaara. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Astaga, si jalang itu yang memilihku. Kau saja yang tak memiliki pesona luar biasa." Ada kekehan pelan. Terdengar seperti ejekan halus sekaligus penghiburan untuk diri sendiri.

Kiba tak menyahut, amarahnya membumbung sampai ke tenggorokan. Rasanya nyaris meledakkan pembuluh darah. Tapi, ia cukup pandai untuk terlihat tetap baik-baik saja. "Yeah, mungkin kau benar. Aku tak memiliki pesona sebesar dirimu." _Oke, santai saja. Kau yang salah disini, jadi jangan pakai otot untuk melawannya_. Lagipula Ino dan Karin itu beda, dan masalah Ino meninggalkan Gaara juga didasari hal yang jelas.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu atau mencoba mematahkan kakimu." Tatapannya menyisir si lawan bicara dari atas ke bawah, mendapati Inuzuka tak memiliki kepercayaan diri seperti biasanya. Ini agak menyedihkan, tapi ia suka ini. Lagipula tatapan putus asanya benar-benar patut untuk diabadikan dalam memori. "Aku berniat nembak Ino, lagi. Dan menyuruhnya memilih antara kau dan aku. Tentunya dia bisa membedakan bajingan yang sesungguhnya kan sekarang?" Senyum sinisnya tersungging rapi di wajah menawannya, dan Kiba benci itu.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika pemikiran Ino bakal memilih Gaara benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit, seolah membuat persendiannya agak lemas. Gaara menang banyak, dan kenyataan itu membuat dadanya agak sesak. _Shit_! Bocah itu pasti senang sekali sekarang. Menghancurkannya dalam sekali kesalahan dan menjungkir balikkan segalanya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa Inuzuka. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan kedepannya." Ia melukiskan satu senyum lagi, yang kali ini penuh dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi dan berjalan meninggalkan si rambut coklat yang masih mematung di tempat.

Sialan, sialan, sialan. Kiba tak bisa berhenti mengumpat dalam hati. Kebahagiaan yang baru ia temukan tidak bertahan se'lama' ekspektasinya, tentunya ini mengesalkan. Tapi seharusnya dari awal ia menyadari jika sesuatu yang diawali dengan niat buruk tak akan berakhir baik.

.

.

Ino menghindarinya, dan Sakura ikut-ikutan menghindarinya. Meskipun si pinky itu agak kesal dengan pacarnya, tapi paling tidak dia tidak menghindari Sasuke. Sekolah jadi hal paling menyebalkan, lebih parah ketimbang insiden gosip konyol itu.

"Nih!" Naruto melemparkan botol minuman dingin. Dan kendati rasa marahnya pada bocah pirang itu masih pekat, ia tetap menangkap botol itu dan membuka tutupnya.  
Merasakan bagaimana cairan dingin melewati kerongkongannya, Kiba memejamkan mata sejenak. Merasakan keringatnya menetes di pelipis. Huh, berusaha berlelah-lelah latihan masih tak mampu menghempaskan Ino dari pikirannya. Ah, sialan!

Sebuah tepukan dari belakang membuat pemuda itu nyaris tersedak. Bagaimana tidak, ia tadi sempat melamun dan tak memperhatikan sekitar.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu." Mr. Kakuzu, selaku pelatih duduk di sampingnya. Membuat suasana hati Kiba makin tak nyaman. "Banyak latihan boleh, itu bagus. Tapi ku sarankan mulai besok sampai turnamnen sudahi latihan yang berlebihan. Berlatih sebentar saja, dan siapkan stamina kalian untuk nanti."

Kiba tahu, memang itulah yang harus dilakukan. Turnamen sudah dekat sekali, tiga hari lagi. Dan rasanya semangatnya yang semula menggebu untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu mendadak luntur tak tersisa. _Well_, yang benar saja. "Baik, Pak Pelatih." Jawabnya, dan diikuti kawan lainnya.

"Oke, latihan sore ini cukup sampai disini saja. Segera pulang dan istirahat, jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa makan makanan bergizi." Mr. Kakuzu kembali berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memberi senyuman sekilas sebelum berjalan meninggalkan lapangan latihan.

Tetap saja, motivasi pelatihnya yang terdengar masuk akal itu belum mampu melumerkan rasa gundahnya. "Hei Kib, mau pulang bareng?" Naruto mendekatinya, senyum ragu-ragu terselip diantara bibir.

Kiba mendesah berat, tak berminat mengerling bocah itu. Maka ketika tangannya memasang ransel ke pundak, ia bergumam pelan. "Nggak." Kata pendek itu sukses membuat senyum lawan bicaranya luntur tanpa sisa.

.

.

"Kata Sakura, Gaara nembak Ino." Kiba mengerling Sasuke singkat sebelum kembali menatap air kolam yang tenang. Ia lumayan terkejut, tapi setengahnya lagi tidak. Sebab Gaara sudah memberi tahunya tempo hari lalu. Kabar ini benar-benar membuat hatinya patah, tapi otaknya seolah tumpul untuk melancarkan aksi yang bakal membuat Ino terkesan.

Mendapati si lawan bicara tetap diam seolah semangatnya tergerus sedikit demi sedikit, Uchiha muda itu menatapnya intens. "Kau dan Ino belum putus kan? Sudah coba minta maaf?"

Ya memang belum putus. Tapi dikira ia tak berusaha minta maaf apa? "Sudah." Sejujurnya hanya duduk berdua di ruang belakang bersama Sasuke terasa agak aneh. Biasanya Naruto lah yang meramaikan suasana, dan absennya bocah itu mengganggunya, meski ia tak sepenuhnya ingin bertemu si pirang Uzumaki.

Kepasifan Kiba membuatnya agak kesal, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar pemuda itu tak mengabaikannya terlalu parah. "Cepat atau lambat Ino juga akan tahu, ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya."

Kiba mendengus, kali ini memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Sasuke. "Jadi semua ini salahku?" Tatapannya menajam. "Siapa yang memulai ide konyol itu? Siapa yang memaksa untuk melancarkan aksi balas dendam itu? Masih mau bilang semua ini salahku?"

"Bukan begitu, _Bro_. Kau jangan emosi dong, aku kan hanya berusaha memperbaiki pandanganmu terhadap Naruto-"

"Omong kosong! Kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau tidak berada dalam masalah parah sepertiku. Meski semua itu sepenuhya idemu." Untungnya ayah dan ibunya tengah menghadiri undangan pernikahan anak teman mereka, jadi teriakannya tak akan mengganggu orang rumah. "Kau setengah bangga ya berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka lalu semuanya jadi begini, sialan!"

"Kupikir kau bakal sedikit melunak saat aku datang kesini, tapi sama saja. Oke, semua ini memang ideku tapi salahmu juga yang menyetujui rencana itu-"

"Kau yang memaksaku idiot." Umpatan demi umpatan tak lagi mampu ia kontrol, kepalanya mendidih dan gelenyar amarah mengaliri tiap pembuluh darahnya. "Kau dan Naruto sama saja."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mengajakmu ribut _Man_, kita bisa membicarakan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Rasa panas dan kebas memenuhi dadanya, mereka belum pernah adu mulut sampai separah ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar benci dengan cara Kiba melampiaskan emosi buruknya. "Apanya yang mau diselesaikan? Ino sudah terlanjur tak mau memaafkanku, apalagi? Semuanya sudah hampir berakhir."

"Masih hampir, kenapa kau jadi seputus asa ini? Mana Inuzuka yang pantang menyerah itu?"

Ia tak lagi memiliki kata untuk menjawab. Andai Sasuke tahu betapa bingung dan kalutnya ia saat ini. Dan ia tak paham dengan dirinya yang ingin mengajak ribut semua orang. Perasaan negatif menguasai otaknya tanpa ampun, segalanya becampur tak karuan. Tak tahu mana yang bisa membuatnya terlepas dari beban yang menurutnya lumayan menjengkelkan ini. Setelah helaan napas tiga kali, ia akhirnya memperoleh kekuatan untuk kembali bicara. "_Sorry Man_, aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali."

"Oke, aku tahu itu."

.

.

Sejujurnya ia tak terbiasa dengan tidak hadirnya Kiba, tapi kekesalan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya belum bisa luntur. Tentu saja ia patut marah, bagaimana mungkin cowok Inuzuka yang terlihat tulus itu ternyata cuma mempermainkanya. Tapi ada segurat sesal saat ia diam-diam melihat ke arah cowok itu-tanpa sepengetahuan Kiba. Senyum percaya dirinya yang biasanya selalu tersungging di bibir seolah luntur tanpa sisa, dan gerakan canggung seperti ingin menyapa serta minta maaf tampak begitu kentara tiap kali mereka berpapasan. Mungkin Kiba memang terjebak dengan rencananya sendiri, yang sepertinya tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Lalu berbalik menghancurkannya sendiri.

"Eh, lihat apa sih?" Sakura mengikuti pandangan Ino, novel Akiyoshi Rikako di tangannya mendadak terlupakan.

Ino buru-buru mengalihkan atensi dari lapangan sepak bola, dan menggeleng pelan. NamunSakura pasti sudah terlanjur memergokinya.

Gadis Haruno itu menghela napas. "Kiba ya?" Dan karena tak mendapat respon dari si pirang, ia melanjutkan. "Dua hari lagi timnya ikut turnamen, aku yakin dia membutuhkanmu untuk sekedar memberikan ucapan 'semangat!'"

Kalau segalanya baik-baik saja, ia mungkin bakal tersenyum mendengar guyonan itu. Tapi keadaannya berbeda, dan ia masih merasa canggung atau alih-alih tak tahu harus memaafkan bocah itu dengan cara bagaimana. Jantungnya mendadak meletupkan satu degupan kencang saat tak sengaja tatapannya saling beradu dengan Inuzuka. Meski cowok itu berada jauh di tengah lapangan, tapi tetap saja jarak mereka masih cukup dekat untuk saling mengenali.

"Omong-omong soal Gaara, apa kau menerimanya?"

"Aku masih sulit memutuskan ini Sakura, aku bahkan belum putus dari Kiba." Dia mendesah, menatap ujung sepatu pantofelnya yang mendepak di paving. Maniknya menatap lekat-lekat lawan bicaranya.

"Iya sih, ini pasti membingungkan. Tapi kau sepertinya masih menyukai Kiba, iya kan?"

Yamanaka tak memiliki jawaban yang bagus untuk diucapkan, jadi ia membiarkan pertanyaan Sakura mengambang di udara pagi menjelang siang itu. Kalau boleh jujur, ia yang baru jatuh cinta pada Kiba rasanya sedikit susah untuk bilang 'tidak'. Kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini begitu berkesan buatnya, bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan perutnya jumpalitan ketika Kiba mengerlingnya dengan tatapan lain. Senyum cowok itu juga masih membekas jelas, susah untuk dilupakan.

"Maafkan saja deh kalau masih sulit. Tapi yeah, boleh juga kembali pada Gaara kalau sudah tidak ada rasa dengan Kiba."

Ia tidak yakin bakal memilih pilihan kedua, meski itu terdengar sama beratnya dengan pilihan pertama.

**tbc**

**Tolong koreksinya ya... dan terimakasih karena sudah mampir dan menyempatkan waktu buat baca fic ini.**

**~Lin**

**12 Juni 2020**


	14. Dilema

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 14 : Dilema**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pair : Kiba/Ino

.

.

Semburat sinar matahari di kaki langit membias di kaca depan tokonya. Beberapa pembeli baru saja meninggalkan toko dengan buket bunga-bunga cantik hasil rangkaian tangannya. Ini sudah hampir gelap, ia harus bersiap menutup toko bunga dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang ayah.

Namun, ketika tangannya sudah nyaris membalik tulisan _closed_. Seorang pemuda yang familiar berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya penuh dengan keputus asaan, dan tas punggungnya tergantung sebelah di pundak. Seolah ia tak begitu peduli lagi dengan aturan anak sekolah yang benar.

.

.

"Dia setengah hidup dan mati." Naruto berujar pelan, terlalu dramatis, dan mendapati lawan bicaranya malah mengerutkan kening mendengar kalimatnya. "Aku nggak bohong. Oke, begini Ino. Ini mungkin keterlaluan. Tapi semua ini ide Sasuke, dia yang memaksa Kiba mendekatimu. Awalnya dia nggak mau, tapi yeah... kurasa dia pada akhirnya tetap melakukannya."

Yamanaka ingat dan sekarang benar-benar paham kenapa cowok Inuzuka itu tiba-tiba muncul di bis, malam ketika ia dan Gaara putus. Harusnya ia sadar sejak awal kenapa Kiba selalu muncul di sekitarnya sejak itu.

"Mungkin awalnya memang cuma iseng, tapi Kiba benar-benar menyukaimu. Katakan ini mirip cerita drama, tapi kenyataannya begitu." Wajah loyo Naruto membuatnya tampak seperti bocah semester 8 yang nyaris gagal lulus, menyedihkan dan setengah kehilangan gairah hidup. "Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk memaafkan Kiba—memaafkan kami maksudku. Tapi Kiba nggak bermaksud menyakitimu kok, serius. Dia bukan cowok bajingan yang suka gonta-ganti pacar, percaya padaku." Dia mengulas senyum yang tak tampak ikhlas.

Ketimbang menyahuti kalimat Naruto, ia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa malam lalu ia juga sempat mendengar Kiba mengetuk jendela kamarnya dan minta maaf, sampai dimarahi tetangganya pun ia juga tahu. Tapi sejujurnya ia kecewa dengan kenyataan ini.

"Kiba mencintaimu, tulus. Paling tidak, pikirkan lagi untuk memberinya maaf dan kesempatan kedua." Uzumaki mengangkat tangan rendah. "Maaf mengganggu waktumu, tapi aku cukup lega bisa membicarakan ini denganmu." Setelah helaan napas pelan, dia kembali berujar. "Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Karena Ino masih tak cukup peduli dengan kehadirannya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tidak terlalu yakin cara ini bakal berhasil, tapi ia berharap Ino sedikit memberinya simpati.

Bahkan sampai bocah itu meninggalkan tokonya pun, Ino masih tak mengucapkan apapun. Siluet Naruto menghilang di tikungan jalan, dan satu-satunya yang menyita perhatiannya sekarang adalah ponsel di meja yang berdenting. Pesan ke 301 dari Kiba, pasti berisi permintaan maaf lagi.

.

.

Ino pikir pergi makan bersama Gaara malam itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi ternyata tidak. Ada sesuatu lain yang sudah terasa hambar, tak seperti dulu, yang melihat senyum cowok Sabaku itu saja sudah mampu meletupkan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya. Gaara tetap sama. Baik, tampan, murah senyum padanya, dan mencurahkan banyak perhatian. Cowok itu sepertinya cukup paham jika Ino tak ingin mengungkit masalah jawaban dari ungkapan perasaannya, karena yeah masih tak ada kesiapan untuk memberi kepastian.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan naik kelas 3 dalam beberapa bulan ke depan." Gaara memecah keheningan ketika kaki mereka menapak di trotoar yang cukup sepi. Tak banyak pejalan kaki yang lewat, dan hal itu membuat Yamanaka makin tak nyaman.

"Eh, iya. Nggak terasa ya." Dia berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang kalimat apa yang hendak ia ungkapkan. "Sudah ada gambaran akan mengambil universitas mana?"

Ada tawa pelan yang terlontar, sebetulnya ia tak benar-benar ingin tertawa tapi dorongan perasaan tak terkontrol membuatnya bertindak demikian. Sumpah, ia tak pernah secanggung ini jika bersama Ino. "Ya Tuhan Ino, kita baru akan baik kelas 3, kurasa masih ada beberapa waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hal itu." Tawanya berhenti ketika si lawan bicara tak ikut tertawa. "Kau sendiri?"

Ino tak yakin, dan ketika tatapannya menengadah ke arah bulan purnama ia bergumam. "Mungkin Todai, atau Waseda. Sebenarnya aku juga masih bingung,tapi aku harus mengambil keputusan."

"Todai ya? Keren." Dia memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, dan merasakan hembusan angin malam itu seperti membawa percikan embun yang dingin.

Hening lagi, dan keduanya sama-sama menggali pikiran untuk menemukan kata atau pengalaman yang bakal bisa diceritakan. Tapi disitu Gaara mengetahui dengan pasti jika Ino yang sekarang bukan lagi Ino yang dulu menjadi pacarnya. Raganya sih masih sama, tapi sikapnya berbeda, seolah berusaha menjaga jarak sedemikian rupa.

"Gaara, kau nggak perlu mengantarku pulang. Lagipula ini sudah malam, nanti orang tuamu mencarimu." Katanya ketika pertama kali melihat bangunan mungil halte bis. "Aku naik bis disana saja, sepertinya sebentar lagi bisnya datang."

"Justru karena ini sudah malam, nggak baik kan kalau kau pulang sendirian. Yeah kalau kau cowok aku bisa maklum, tapi kau kan cewek." Gurat kekhawatiran mengambang bersama nada bicara yang kelewat lembut itu.

Ino tahu jawabannya pasti begitu. Ia sebenarnya tak begitu nyaman pulang sendirian, tapi keberadaan Gaara juga sedikit membuatnya gugup. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang—"

"Eh bisnya sudah datang, aku harus cepat." Ino setengah berlari menuju bis biru yang berhenti di halte. "Nggak apa-apa Gaara, kau bisa langsung pulang. Sampai rumah aku akan mengirimu pesan."

Kalimat terakhir Ino membuatnya agak terkesan, dan diam-diam menyulut senyum di bibir. "Kalau begitu jangan mengingkari janji." Ia menangkap senyum tipis dan lambaian tangan Ino sebelum masuk kedalam bis bersama penumpang lain.

Sambil duduk di bangku paling belakang, Ino bisa melihat Gaara tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula hingga bis mulai melaju. Dan kelegaan tipis memenuhi paru-parunya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, merasakan pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa dua kali lebih berat. Bibirnya juga kaku terus-terusan mengekspos senyum palsu, karena sejujurnya ia benar-benar enggan tersenyum.

"Pulang kencan ya? Oh pacarmu pasti patah hati."

Ino terlonjak dan nyaris oleng, yaTuhan bagaimana mungkin Kiba ada disini? Sejak kapan cowok itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan jaket dan topi baseball hitam. Meski jantungnya berdegup tak terkendali—antara terkejut dan sesuatu yang tak mampu dijelaskan—ia berusaha memperbaiki pernapasan dan pura-pura baik-baik saja.

"Sudah malam, nggak baik kan keluyuran."

Hallah, Ino mencibir dalam hati. Bukankah Kiba sendiri sering mengajaknya kemana-mana dan pulang larut? Sementara cowok itu terus mengajaknya ngobrol ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk menyahuti. Dan konyolnya Kiba, meski diabaikan begitu dia tetap berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah.

"Oke, kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Katanya agak keras ketika Ino langsung memasuki gerbang rumah. "Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah."

Sayup-sayup derap sepatu Kiba masih terdengar, dan Ino merasakan dorongan ringan untuk mengintip cowok itu. Tapi, rasa kesalnya terasa lebih dominan, jadi ia dengan setengah menyesal berjalan memasuki rumah. Tapi sepanjang malam itu ia tak berhenti bertanya-tanya, Kiba sebenarnya dari mana? Tidak mungkin kan cowok itu menguntitnya?

.

.

Hinata hampir tak pernah datang ke toko bunganya, tapi Minggu siang itu Ino dikejutkan dengan kehadiran si gadis Hyuuga dalam tampilan yang berbeda. Kaos birunya tampak agak ketat, dan jeans biru muda membalut kaki jenjangnya yang menawan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan cewek itu bakal berpakian seperti ini, dan alasan akan pergi nonton pertandingan bola membuatnya tak lagi terkejut. Oh iya, Naruto bakal ikut turnamen kan sore ini, dan... Kiba juga.

"Kau nggak akan datang? Serius?" Sembari memegang penuh hati-hati buket mawarnya Hinata berusaha meyakinkan diri. Ia pikir Ino bakal datang meski hubungannya dengan Kiba sedang renggang.

"_Well_, untuk apa? Aku juga nggak suka nonton sepak bola." Meski sejujurnya ia agak tertarik dengan olah raga itu setelah dekat dengan Kiba. Hening sejenak, sepertinya Hinata berusaha mencari topik untuk membuatnya bertahan sedikit lebih lama disana. "Kau nggak akan ketinggalan? Maksudku, mungkin saja kau ingin datang lebih awal. Lagipula aku nggak punya tiket nontonnya."

"Aku ada dua, barangkali kau mau satu." Tangannya merogoh tas mungil yang mengait di pundak. Sembari mengulurkan tiket itu, ia tersenyum simpul. "Ku rasa kau harus datang ke turnamen itu, Kiba membutuhkanmu. Dan jangan lupa bawa bunga untuknya."

_Datang dan bawa bunga_? Ino tak yakin itu pilihan bagus. _Hell_, baikan saja belum, mana mungkin bisa begitu?

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Dan terima kasih atas rangkaian bunga cantiknya ini."

Ino hanya mengangguk ketika Hinata keluar dari tokonya, dan berjalan sepanjang trotoar sebelum berbelok di tikungan.

.

.

Suasana kamarnya sunyi, hanya suara detik jam yang bergema di dinding kamar. Suram menemani si pirang yang berbaring gelisah di atas ranjang. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali, hingga suara denting ponselnya mengusik kesunyian.

Meraih ponsel itu, matanya mendapati satu lagi pesan dari Kiba. _'Turnamenku dimulai pukul 5. Oke, kau nggak akan datang, aku tahu. Doakan aku menang ya.'_

Ino bisa menangkap penyesalan dan keputus asaan yang pekat disana. Sembari men_scroll _beberapa pesan lain, kalimat Hinata terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _'Ku rasa kau harus datang ke turnamen itu, Kiba membutuhkanmu. Dan jangan lupa bawa bunga untuknya.'_

Ia dilema parah, sebagian hatinya ingin pergi tapi sebagiannya lagi masih enggan. Ditatapnya lagi buket mawar merah dengan selingan _baby's breath_ di atas meja belajar. Dan kembali mempertimbangkan keputusannya. 'Datang, tidak, datang, tidak...'

.

.

Timnya menang. Sorak-sorai penggemar dan taburan _confetti_ masih terasa nyata di pikiran. Meski rasa bahagia menyelimuti sekujur tubuh, ia agak menyayangkan ketidak hadiran Ino di tribun. Harusnya cewek itu ada disana, bersorak untuknya, memberinya semangat dengan suaranya yang mungkin teredam sorak sorai. Tapi sayangnya itu semua cuma harapan yang tak terealisasikan.

Pelatih langsung mengajak mereka merayakan di rumah makan terdekat. Makanan lezat dihidangkan dan demi Tuhan, tak ada yang diinginkan Kiba kecuali segera tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri. Gurauan dan tawa teman-temannya mendadak membuatnya kesal, dan lengkingan suara serta luapan kebahagiaan sama sekali tak membuatnya ingin tertawa juga.  
Ah, andai pelatih tak ada disana ia pasti sudah melarikan diri dari tadi.

"_Bro_." Hidan menepuk pundaknya, diantara senyum yang tersembul canggung dia mengulurkan buket bunga yang nyaris rusak.

Kiba berjengit, apa-apaan ini?

"Ada penggemar yang mengirim bunga ini untukmu, aku tidak tahu pasti. Dia cewek dengan masker, kaca mata hitam, jaket ungu dan tudung jaket menutupi kepalanya." Ia buru-biru berujar sebelum Kiba mengira ia gay, wew... tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu. "Mungkin itu cewekmu yang sedang menyamar."

Kiba mengerjapkan mata, astaga buket bunga itu kacau. Beberapa tangkai mawarnya nyaris patah, kelopak merah lepas berhamburan, dan _baby's breath_nya layu, melengkung menyedihkan.

"_Sorry_, Pein nggak sengaja mendudukinya tadi." Meski sebenarnya Sasori juga sempat menginjaknya.

Senyum tipis tersulut di bibirnya, meski hari ini agak kacau tapi bunga rusak ini sudah cukup untuk memperbaiki perasaannya. "_Thanks Bro_." Dia menerimanya, dan berharap cepat pulang agar bisa menelfon Ino. Atau menemuinya langsung besok pagi.

.

.

Kiba berjalan agak tergesa di lorong yang menghubungkan kantin dengan sayap kanan gedung sekolah. Dia baru saja menemui pelatih dan membicarakan soal kapten baru yang akan dipilih. Dan ia secara gamblang memaparkan jika Konohamaru lebih memiliki peluang besar untuk menggantikan posisinya. Lagipula ketika kau naik kelas 3, ujian dan berbagai persiapan untuk masuk universitas lebih menyita waktu ketimbang sepak bola.

Ia mengerling arloji, agak khawatir jika ia tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk makan siang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dan kehadiran Gaara yang menggandeng tangan Ino menyita perhatiannya. Ugh, mnejengkelkan. Bagaimana bisa ia pura-pura tak melihat jika dua orang itu berjalan di hadapannya.

"Hai Inuzuka. _Well_, selamat untuk kemenangan timmu ya, kau benar-benar kapten yang hebat." Senyumnya mengembang sempurna.

Kiba bisa mengartikan senyum itu sebagai perpaduan antara kagum dan mengejek. Ia benci itu, tapi tak mampu berkutik. "Yeah, _thanks_." Dari biru jernih iris Ino, ia bisa melihat campuran rasa menyesal dan keinginan untuk saling bicara. Tapi, kelihatannya cewek itu cukup canggung. Maka ketika kedua orang itu nyaris berlalu, ia mengumpulkan keberanian yang masih tersisa. Mengesampingkan ego dan rasa malunya yang seolah mengepal di perut. "Ino, kau mau pergi bersamaku malam ini? Sebagai perayaan atas kemenanganku."

Dengusan Gaara terdengar nyata, dan meskipun beberapa siswa melintas diantara mereka, tak ada yang cukup peduli untuk sekedar menguping. "_Man_, kau itu masih punya otak tidak sih? Kau sudah menipu Ino dan membuat hubungan kami jadi renggang. Lalu sekarang kau meminta Ino untuk menemanimu malam ini? Dasar brengsek."

Uap panas menyeruak di dada, dan meskipun begitu Kiba berusaha keras tetap terlihat tenang. "Aku mengajak Ino Bung, dan aku butuh jawabannya bukan jawabanmu."

Sabaku sudah nyaris maju untuk menarik kerah seragam Kiba, andai saja Ino tak segera berdiri diantara keduanya. "Sudah cukup, kalian ini apa-apaan sih?"

Berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam, Gaara mengerling ke arah Ino. "Aku ingin tahu, aku atau si bajingan tengik ini yang bakal kau pilih?"

Mata Ino melebar, ia tidak pernah berpikir Gaara akan melontarkan hal itu disini. "Cukup Gaara!" Napasnya naik turun tak teratur, dan demi apapun di dunia ini, ia bisa melihat kekesalan yang berbalut keputus asaan dari manik Kiba. "Kalian berdua sama saja." Tak peduli bagaimana ekspresi mereka, Ino melangkah pergi. Ia merasa dipermainkan disitu, dan kadang-kadang ketidak hadiran Sakura membuatnya agak tak nyaman.

"Sekarang siapa yang brengsek?" Kiba menghela napas, memasukkan tangan kedalam saku dan menatap intens si lawan bicara yang kesal namun tetap diam. Berdua bersama Gaara hanya akan membuat darahnya makin mendidih, maka ia tak perlu mengucapkan sampai jumpa ketika kakinya yang setengah lelah mulai berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Sasuke memutar gelas berisi tequila di tangannya, tak benar-benar nyaman berada di antara teman-teman Kiba yang bar-bar. Dan dilihat dari sudut manapun, Kiba sepertinya juga tak nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

"_Man_, cuma aku disini yang bukan anggota tim sepak bola. Kau gila mengajakku kemari."

"Nggak apa-apa, lagipula kau kan kapten basket, mereka tak akan mempermasalahkan itu." Dentum-dentum musik membuat kepalanya pusing, meski keinginan untuk meneguk alkohol begitu kuat, ia tetap bertahan untuk tak kehilangan kendali. Bisa gawat kalau ayahnya tahu jika ia minum alkohol.

"Kau sengaja menjebakku ya?" Uchiha muda sedikit mendekat ke telinga Kiba. "Temanmu parah Bung."

Ibaratnya, ia, Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat paling alim diantara teman-temannya. Sementara mereka bertiga tetap duduk di depan meja konter, yang lain sudah menari acak di lantai dansa bersama para gadis seksi yang pakaiannya benar-benar mengerikan. Kain ketat yang minim itu tak bisa menutupi lekuk tubuh yang terlalu menonjol. Kulit putih dipamerkan, dan gerakan menggoda membuat para kaum adam disana menggelepar seperti ikan yang mencari air.

"Aku tidur sama dia tadi malam." Pein yang sudah mabuk parah duduk di antara Kiba dan Sasuke, tangannya menepuk pundak Sasuke keras-keras dan tak peduli dengan pekikan bocah Uchiha itu. "Kau sudah pernah tahu rasanya _Man_? Itu ugh—"

"Siapa sih yang kau bicarakan ini?" Naruto mendesis, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar.

"Tayuya, siapa lagi?" Kepalanya sudah teler, dan Kiba jengah parah ketika kepala _orange_ itu bersandar di pundaknya.

Sasuke dan Kiba saling pandang, tidak heran, tapi otak mereka mulai mengeluarkan gagasan-gagasan mesum yang sama-sama dipendam. Belum cukup kehadiran Pein yang membuat suasana jadi canggung, kemunculan Suigetsu menambah runyam segalanya.

"Kenapa kau disini _Bro_?" Tanya Sasuke heran, merasa kehadiran Hozuki diantara anggota tim sepak bola terasa agak janggal.

"Kau sendiri kenapa disini? Kau kan bukan anggota tim."

"Aku yang mengajaknya." Sembari bergumam, Kiba mengerling jam di tangannya. Berharap ia punya alasan untuk bisa pergi dari tempat itu.

Hozuki duduk diantara Sasuke dan Naruto, alisnya terangkat mendengar jawaban Kiba, sementara tangannya mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku jaket. "Mau rokok?"

"Aku minta satu Bung." Hidan yang baru datang menyambar bungkus rokok itu dan mengambil satu. "Oh hei Pein, kau tampak cukup mabuk. Bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Ajak saja pulang deh, dia sudah mulai ngelantur." Naruto berujar jengkel. "Dia bilang meniduri Tayuya kemarin."

Tapi ketimbang menganggap pernyataan itu hanya sebagai lelucon bodoh, Suigetsu dan Hidan tertawa keras, meski tak sepenuhnya mengalahkan dengung musik di lantai dansa. "_Well_, _Man_ kau benar-benar mencobanya? Pakai kondom nggak?"

"Mungkin lebih enak kalau nggak." Pein sedikit menegakkan kepala, dan tatapannya yang sedikit mesum tampak tak cukup baik. "Kau sudah pernah mencoba?"

"Maunya sih, tapi nggak dengan si jalang Tayuya." Hidan menyahut, senyum miringnya tersembul dari bibirnya yang suka sekali mengumpat. "_Bro_, aku punya _sensimilla_. Mau nggak?"

Melihat Hidan yang mengeluarkan plastik klip berisi butiran-butiran kecil berwarna coklat diantara bubuk daun dan ranting kering, membuat Kiba ternganga nyaris tak berkedip. "Itu ilegal kan? Dapat darimana kau?"

"Wow wow, tenang kapten, jangan terkejut begitu. Dan kuharap kalian tutup mulut soal ini." Senyum bangga Hidan terselip diantara bibirnya yang terus bicara. "Dapat dari seorang pengedar, aku tak perlu mengatakan namanya."

"Kalian ini, nggak takut ditangkap polisi?" Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap menarik lengan Kiba untuk pergi dari sana. Berlama-lama ditempat itu cuma membuatnya was-was.

"Nggak perlu takut kalau nggak ketahuan. Kenpa kau yang panik begitu, Sas?" Suigetsu tertawa pelan, dan mengalihlan perhatian pada Pein untuk menawarinya rokok. "Masa muda cuma sekali _Man_, paling tidak kita harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

"Terserahlah, aku mau pulang dulu kalau begitu. Tidak masalah kan?" Kiba bergeser, dan mulai berdiri. Tempat ini benar-benar membuatnya setengah kesal dan jengah.

"_Well_, serius mau pulang? Ini bahkan belum pukul 11."

Tak terlalu peduli dengan tanggapan Hidan, Sasuke dan Naruto ikut berdiri.

"Iya aku juga mau pulang. Sudah ngantuk parah ini." Alibi Sasuke, dan pura-pura menguap untuk meyakinkan mereka.

Tak lagi peduli dengan tanggapan Suigetsu, Pein dan Hidan, mereka keluar dari bar. Sepenuhnya merasa bebas ketika bisa menghirup udara segar di luar.

"Astaga teman-temanmu mengerikan." Sasuke memutar bola mata, sedikit mengerling Kiba yang sama tak bergairahnya. "Apa setiap kemenangan harus dirayakan di bar? Dengan _sensimilla_ dan alkohol?"

"Tahun lalu aku nggak ikut. Dan nggak sepenuhnya tahu apa yang mereka lakukan." Merasa agak tak nyaman karena Naruto diam saja, ia mengerling bocah pirang itu. "Kalau soal seks, mungkin hampir semua dari mereka sudah pernah melakukannya. Tidak tahu juga sih, aku nggak begitu peduli soal itu."

"Oh _hell_, mereka mengatakan itu sesederhana makan permen mint." Uchiha dengan santai menepuk pundak Naruto, cowok pirang itu masih tak memiliki nyali untuk menengahi pembicaraan. "Dan ayolah, seks dan usia muda agak membuatku tak nyaman. Bagaimana jika pasanganmu hamil? Apa mau digugurkan?"

"Mereka pakai pengaman kok, itu nggak akan terlalu bermasalah." Naruto menyahut, meski ia tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang kacau balau.

"Tetap saja sih, ini agak tabu buatku."

Sementara ucapan Sasuke terdengar menegaskan jika dia adalah cowok baik-baik, Kiba setengah menertawakannya. "Hallah, aku pernah lihat ada banyak koleksi video porno di laptopmu _Man_."

"Hei, kapan kau membuka laptopku?"

"Kapan hari saat aku meminjamnya gara-gara laptop lamaku rusak, dan ibu tak mau meminjamkan laptopnya padaku."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak menyimpan hal-hal begituan?" Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah tepat ke hidung Kiba, dan membuat si lawan bicara agak jengkel"

"Memang tidak, kalau ketahuan ayah, aku bisa dipukuli."

Tawa Naruto terdengar keras sekali, seolah memecah udara malam yang senyap. Semilir angin berhembus dingin, membelai kulit wajah mereka yang tak tertutupi apapun. Meski tak sepenuhnya ingin bicara dengan Naruto, tapi Kiba bisa merasakan kelegaan tipis ketika mereka berjalan besama. Sejenak, beban permasalahannya dengan Ino sedikit terlupakan.

**tbc**

**Tinggal satu chapter lagi, mungkin bakal tak upload besok pagi.**

**~Lin**

**12 Juni 2020**


	15. At Least I Still Have You

**Special Girl**

**Chapter 15 : At Least I Still Have You**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

"Hai Sayang, kau terlihat tidak cukup baik." Tsume mendekati putranya yang tengah nonton pertandingan bola dengan ekspresi tanpa keantusiasan. Padahal biasanya bocah itu akan bersorak atau mengumpat pelan jika tim jagoannya gagal mencetak goal.

"Aku cukup baik." Kiba mendesah pelan, berusaha menyamankan diri di sofa. "Cuma nggak bisa tidur saja."

"Dan itu nggak seperti biasanya. Ada masalah? Atau kau belum rela melepas jabatan sebagai kapten?"dia menatap intens manik putranya, dan mendapati sesuatu yang sepertinya tengah disembunyikan. "Pasti ada masalah ya?"

Kiba diam, setengah malas menjawab dan ia juga tak memiliki kata bagus untuk diucapkan.

"Kiba—"

"Aku mau tidur sekarang, ngantuk."

"Hei, cerita pada ibu. Barangkali ibu bisa bantu." Tatapan teduh Tsume membuat Kiba menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensi pada layar TV.

"Demi Tuhan, ibu kira aku anak kecil. Yang benar saja." Dia memutar bola mata sembari meraih remote TV, bersiap mematikannya. Karena entah kenapa pertandingan yang ia tonton kali ini terasa begitu membosankan, tak ada kesan.

"Kau memang masih kecil, ish... mau bilang jika kau sudah dewasa?"

"Terserahlah." Tak peduli dengan pandangan tak suka sang ibu, ia sudah melenggang masuk kamar. Membiarkan wanita itu duduk dengan helaan napas pelan, heran dengan tingkahnya.

.

.

"Sasuke mana?"

Kiba mengalihkan tatapan dari layar ponsel ke arah cewek Haruno yang berdiri di dekatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah insiden rahasianya terbongkar, Sakura kembali mengajaknya bicara dengan cara santai tanpa diselingi kemarahan ataupun dendam. "Toilet, kalau Naruto ke kantin."

"Aku nggak cari Naruto." Matanya mengamati ruang kelas yang sepi, dan merasa Kiba jadi sosok monoton yang menjengkelkan. "_Well_, kenapa kau tetap berada di kelas kalau begitu?"

"Karena aku suka di kelas." _Game_ di ponsel tak lagi membuatnya berminat, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mengalihkan tatapan kemana kalau bukan ke layar ponsel. Sejujurnya ia ingin menanyakan kabar Ino, tapi ada keraguan yang merangsek ke dalam pikiran. Lagipula Sakura mungkin bakal mendampratnya. "Tumben nggak sama Ino, biasanya kalian kemana-mana bersama." Si lawan bicara tak menyahut, seolah Sakura tengah menyusun suatu kalimat yang terus-terusan runtuh. "Apa dia bersama Gaara?"

"Oh ayolah Inuzuka, harusnya kau tahu kenapa dia nggak ikut aku kesini. Dan dia tidak sedang bersama Gaara. Katanya kau dan Gaara sama saja." Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dengusan.

"Ya Tuhan, tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu temui dia. Minta maaf secara jantan. Jangan hanya mengirimi pesan dan berusaha menelfon, kau kira itu sudah cukup?"si gadis Haruno mampu membaca pikiran Kiba yang tengah bekerja, cowok itu pasti mempertimbangkan sarannya. "Kurasa suasan hatinya agak lebih baik sekarang. Lagipula kemarin saat aku mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka, aku sempat melihat ibumu datang. Mungkin saja mereka membicarakan sesuatu."

_What_? Ibunya datang ke toko bunga Ino? Astaga aneh-aneh saja sih tindakan sang ibu itu. Pasti dia bicara banyak hal mengenai dirinya dan sikap kasarnya akhir-akhir ini, bikin malu saja. Dan ketika ia nyaris menyahuti kalimat Sakura, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu. Lalu segala hal yang ingin ia tanyakan tentang Ino melebur jadi satu dalam udara yang ia hirup.

"Hai _Baby_, sudah lama?"

"Belum. Mau ke kantin?"

Uchiha muda itu mengerling Kiba, tatapannya menyiratkan kata '_kau mau ikut nggak_?' Dan campuran '_boleh nggak_?' Disaat bersamaan.

"Pergi saja, aku nggak ikut."

"Uhm, oke." Tak perlu diberi tahu dua kali untuk membuatnya melangkah meninggalkan kelas sembari memegang pergelangan tangan sang pacar. Meninggalkan Kiba yang mendesah berat melepas keduanya.

.

.

Mengabaikan rasa berat yang menggantung di punggung dan tiap sel tubuhnya, ia memaksakan dirinya pergi ke rumah Ino. Mungkin ini agak konyol, karena ayolah belum tentu Ino sudi melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, firasat tak jelas itu mendorongnya untuk datang ke kediaman Yamanaka. Sepenuhnya tak peduli dengan segala pemikiran mengenai sikap cewek itu nanti. Terserah saja sih jika Ino bakal mengusirnya, ia tak akan keberatan.

Keraguan yang besarnya tak bisa didefinisikan melesak memenuhi dadanya ketika sosok Ino berdiri membelakanginya. Cewek itu sedang sibuk menata bunga di rak, dan benar-benar tak sadar jika tengah diperhatikan.

Dengan persiapan kata seadanya, Kiba membuka pintu toko bunga, menyebabkan lonceng di atas pintu bergemerincing.

"Selamat da...tang." Bibirnya yang semula mengulas senyum manis, kini tampak melengkung canggung. Ia jelas tahu kenapa Kiba datang menemuinya, dan pemikiran itu mendadak membuatnya kikuk harus bertindak bagaimana. Tuhan, beri kekuatan. Pesona Kiba malam ini benar-benar melelehkan pertahanannya.

"_Sorry_, aku datang diwaktu yang nggak tepat ya?" Kiba berjalan mendekat, merasakan aroma berbagai macam bunga menerpa indera penciumannya. "Boleh minta waktunya sebentar untuk bicara?"

"Aku sudah mau menutup toko."

Hatinya menceluskan kebahagiaan tak terkira ketika mendengar suara itu. Sudah dari beberapa hari ini Ino menolak bicara dengannya, jadi kalimat singkat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berbesar kepala. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekalian aku mau menyita banyak waktumu."

Iris sewarna langit musim semi itu sedikit melebar, apa-apaan itu?

.

.

"Awalnya memang rencana mendekatimu hanya untuk membalas perlakuan Gaara padaku. Aku nggak pernah berpikir semuanya bakal melenceng seperti—"

"Kau sudah menjelaskan banyak hal dalam pesan-pesanmu, dan Naruto juga sudah memberi tahuku. Aku nggak perlu dengar lagi untuk kesekian kali kan?" Sembari mengarahkan tatapan pada bianglala yang berputar tak jauh darinya, Ino menyuapkan _ice cream_ kedalam mulut.

Naruto menjelaskan pada Ino?_ Well_, kapan dia menemui Ino? "Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?" Lawan bicaranya tak menjawab, larut menikmati ice cream cokelat yang ia belikan beberapa waktu lalu. "Yeah, kau harus ingat jika kita belum putus."

"Aku bisa saja kan minta putus hari ini. Aku punya hak untuk itu." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari cowok jangkung itu.

"Ya jangan begitu dong. Katakan sesuatu, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Inuzuka menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Dan merasa _mood_nya jadi tidak stabil.

Ino awalnya memang kesal, tapi entah kenapa kekesalan itu sekarang sedikit luntur. Mungkin karena pesona Kiba, atau karena sorot bersalah yang besarnya tak bisa didefinisikan dalam manik cowok itu. "Rasanya aku ingin menamparmu."

"Hanya menampar?" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tampar aku. Tampar aku sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Tiga kali, lima kali, sepuluh kali. Bahkan dua puluh kali pun tidak apa-apa."

Pernyataan itu membuat Ino mengerutkan kening, padahal kalimat tadi kan cuma bercanda. Lagi pula tangannya sedang tidak dalam _mode on_ untuk bergerak dengan kasar dan menorehkan luka di pipi lelaki itu. "Kau ini kenapa sih pakai acara mengadu pada ibumu, kau bukan banci kan?"

Ulah Sasuke lagi-lagi membuatnya terjebak dalam permasalahan yang serius. Tapi kalau saja ibunya tak begitu penasaran hingga bertanya pada Uchiha, mungkin semua tetap tak sememalukan ini. "Demi Tuhan, aku ngggak mengadu. Sasuke yang mengatakan semua itu pada ibuku."

Ino berusaha keras menahan tawa, karena ekspresi kesal bercampur malu di wajah Kiba benar-benar menghiburnya. "Terserah sih, tapi jatuhnya tetap sama saja."

"Memang apa yang dia bicarakan?" Telinganya enggan mendengar pernyataan Ino selanjutnya, namun rasa penasaran sepertinya lebih dominan.

"Apalagi kalau bukan mengatakan jika kau adalah anak baik dan bla bla bla." Ia diam sejenak, sejujurnya Nyonya Inuzuka cuma bicara soal emosi Kiba yang akhir-akhir ini agak tak stabil. Lalu ceritanya merambah ke arah para mantan Kiba yang selalu meninggalkannya demi mengejar cowok lain. Dan ia merasa aneh sekaligus heran mengenai pengetahuan wanita itu soal asmara putranya. Ia jelas percaya jika Kiba tak mungkin mengadu pada sang ibu, karena Nyonya Inuzuka yang bilang sendiri kalau putranya sangat tertutup perihal kisah cintanya. Tapi kali ini ia ingin sedikit bermain-main.

"Cuma itu saja?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan memintakan maaf buatmu juga." Beberapa hari menahan diri untuk tak berkomunikasi dengan Kiba ternyata memberikan dampak berbeda pada dirinya. Biasanya ia akan sedikit menahan diri, namun kali ini semua kata yang biasanya tertampung seolah keluar semuanya. Kekesalan mengaburkan rasa malunya.

"Jadi aku sudah dapat maaf kan?" Ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Ketika cewek pirang itu tetap diam sembari mengaduk-aduk _ice cream_nya yang sudah mencair, ia sadar ini mungkin tidak akan semudah ekspektasinya. "Cuma maaf kok." Kiba diam lagi, berusaha menyusun kata dalam benaknya yang terasa terjejali berbagai macam emosi. "Harus ku akui, kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta parah. Oke, aku mungkin nggak rela kalau kau akhirnya memilih Gaara. Tapi... yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Nggak baik juga kalau aku terus-terusan memaksa."

Yamanaka mengernyitkan kening, ia agak ragu ketika mengerling Kiba dengan ekor matanya. Cowok itu tidak tahu bagaimana rasa bersalahnya begitu menggembung saat bilang pada Gaara jika ia tak bisa memilihnya. Meski sebenarnya memaafkan Kiba juga perlu keikhlasan yang besar. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi hati, kalau cintanya sudah mulai bersemi bahkan mengaliri setiap pembuluh darah, dan bergema di tiap detak jantung.

"Kenapa? Mau menamparku?" Ia tidak bisa menduga apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Ino. Tapi tatapan yang kelewat serius itu membuatnya agak merasa berbeda. Kali ini Ino begitu sulit dipahami. "Tampar saja." Mendapti kesungguhan di manik biru sang pacar, Kiba mendekatkan wajah.

Dan ketimbang membiarkan dirinya diam seperti orang tolol, sementara parfum maskulin dan aroma gel rambut memenuhi indera penciumannya, tangannya bergerak cepat. Menorehkan tamparan di pipi cowok itu singkat, tapi pastinya cukup menyakitkan. "Kau yang minta."

Kiba meringis, ia kira tangan mungil itu tak akan menyakitinya terlalu jauh. Ternyata rasa kebas dan nyerinya benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. "Oke, tamparan yang mengagumkan."

Yamanaka belum sempat menyingkir ketika Kiba mendadak menangkup pipinya dan mendaratkan bibir pada bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempel biasa, namun semakin lama bibir tipis itu melumat bibirnya pelan.

Temponya semakin menjadi tiap detik. Bahkan Ino tak bisa melepaskan diri karena tangan besar Kiba yang memegang tengkuknya, oh tidak, tidak, ia nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Kib, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau berusaha melecehkanku disini?" Dia merintih pelan, napasnya tersengal dan ketimbang mendapatkan permintaan maaf cowok itu malah tertawa dan kembali melumat bibirnya. Astaga yang benar saja, ini tempat umum.

Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang memergoki aktivitas mereka? Atau mereka bakal tertangkap oleh tim keamanan setempat?

Ino bisa merasakan gairah Kiba yang meletup-letup pada udara di sekitrnya. Dinginnya malam terasa hambar, digantikan panas tubuh cowok itu. Emosi ini lain dari biasanya, sesuatu seperti meledak dalam dada dan melumer memenuhi perutnya. Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ciumannya benar-benar membuatnya candu. Dan segala kepanikan mendadak luntur dari pikiran ketika ia menyadari, ia juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengan Kiba. Dan nafsu menderanya tanpa ampun.

"Kurasa kau juga menginginkaku bukan?" Kiba melepaskan ciuman, mengamati lamat-lamat ekspresi cewek di hadapannya yang tampak merona parah. Bibir mungilnya yang penuh terlihat mengkilap, menyulut api gairah yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Tapi ia buru-buru membersihkan pikiran kotor itu.

Jantungnya masih berpacu mengerikan ketika ia menjauhkan diri. Napasnya sedikit tersengal, dan tatapan Kiba yang makin nyalang membuatnya ingin sembunyi. Meskipun tak memberikan jawaban, Kiba pasti tahu jika pertanyaannya tak bisa ia sangkal.

"Kau membuatku agak bingung, Yamanaka. Pertama kau seolah marah sekali padaku, membuatku putus asa. Tapi nyatanya kau datang ke turnamenku dengan buket mawar. Lalu kau mengabaikanku dan pergi bersama Gaara, membuat hatiku patah. Yeah, aku nggak tahu siapa yang bakal kau pilih. Tapi jika memang bukan aku, ku harap ciuman tadi membuatmu selalu mengingatku." Senyum kecilnya terlukis, dan tatapannya menengadah ke arah rembulan di langit.

Entah darimana Kiba tahu jika bunga itu darinya, tapi ia rasanya sudah tak mampu tetap bertahan disana. Jadi tanpa peduli, ia sudah mulai berdiri. Ingatan soal ciuman itu terus mengiringi tiap langkahnya.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Aku antar." Dengan gerakan cepat, Kiba bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan cepat menyusul si gadis. Meski sikap Ino tak membuatnya berkesan, tapi ia tahu jika cewek itu gugup luar biasa.

.

.

Peluh terasa menetes dari pelipisnya, dan dadanya sesak, panas karena terlalu banyak berlari. Untungnya permainan selesai tepat waktu, dan memberinya kesempatan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Kak Kiba, minuman untukmu." Seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek mengulurkan botol jus dingin ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya takut, ragu, malu dan entah apalagi yang bisa diuraikan satu-satu.

Kiba mengerjap bingung. Ia tidak kenal cewek itu, mungkin anak kelas satu. Dan ketika tangannya terulur untuk meraih minuman yang disodorkan, tatapannya agak meleset ke arah belakang si cewek. Ada Ino disana, agak jauh tapi ia masih bisa mengidentifikasi tatapan cemburu si gadis pirang. Di tangannya juga tergenggam air mineral. "_Thanks_ ya." Berusaha tampak ramah, ia melukiskan senyum tipis yang langsung membuat lawan bicaranya merona.

"Sama-sama."

Ia tahu dengan pasti jika Ino cemburu. Dan ingin sedikit bermain-main, tapi tampaknya Yamanaka sudah lebih dulu pergi sebelum menyaksikan Kiba bercengkrama ringan dengan si adik kelas.

"Oke, ku rasa aku harus pergi. 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Cewek yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu mengangguk, dan tanpa banyak kata lagi, Kiba sudah melesat meninggalkannya. Mengejar Ino yang entah berjalan ke arah mana tadi.

Ketika ia sampai di lorong, ia mendapati cewek pirang itu berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu ia mempercepat langkah. "Untukku kan?"

Ino nyaris terlonjak ketika Kiba tiba-tiba merebut botol di tangannya. "Nggak." Kebohongan terdengar nyata mengelilingi kata singkat itu. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Kalau begitu begini saja. Kita tukar minuman. Aku yang air mineral, kau yang jus buah. Bagaimana?" Kiba menahan diri untuk tak merangkul pundak cewek itu, dan sikap tak lazim Ino akhir-akhir ini membuatnya agak gemas.

"Aku nggak bilang mau." Dia memutar bola mata, memberanikan diri menengadah untuk menatap manik si lawan bicara. "Kembalikan air mineralku."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau." Ketika melihat Naruto berjalan tak jauh dari mereka, reflek ia memanggil. "Hei Naruto, mau jus dingin nggak?"

Yang dipanggil berhenti, menoleh dengan ekspresi agak bengong. Senyum tipis tersembul dari bibirnya, ia tidak menyangka Kiba bakal memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu seperti ini. "Tentu." Lagipula Hinata tidak menemuinya untuk memberi minuman. Dapat gratis kan untung.

"Sudah kuberikan pada Naruto, jangan marah lagi." Sambil menepuk pundak si cowok Uzumaki, ia berujar ke arah Ino. "Kalau cemburu begitu jadi tambah manis."

Kekehan Naruto terdengar cukup nyaring, tapi Kiba malah lebih fokus ke arah pipi gadisnya yang bersemu mengagumkan.

.

.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah baikan." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Sebenarnya selain baikannya Kiba dengan Ino, ia juga senang bukan kepalang atas baikannya Kiba dengan Naruto. _Well_, jujur ia tak paham dengan situasi hati Kiba. Tapi masa bodohlah.

"Yeah, begitulah."

Hening sejenak, masing-masing dari mereka fokus ke layar ponsel, entah itu tengah berbalas pesan, atau tengah main game. Hingga tawa Sasuke menggema di sudut kamar Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menyahut, mengambil toples berisi keripik kentang di hadapannya. Dia suka ngemil, dan tak terlalu peduli dengan gagasan soal semut yang bakal mengerubungi remahan keripik di atas ranjangnya nanti.

"Postingan _story_ Sasori lucu _Man_." Tawa itu terasa menekan perutnya, menyebabkan keram dan genangan air di mata. Sementara dua temannya mengamati dengan ekspresi heran berlebihan, Sasuke kembali bicara. "Suigetsu dijewer ayahnya gara-gara ketahuan merokok."

Naruto meringis, dan Kiba tidak tahu dimana letak lucunya video itu. Suara keras ayah Suigetsu malah membuatnya merinding. "_Please Bro_, itu nggak lebih lucu dari puluhan video porno yang ku temukan di laptopmu."

Tawa Sasuke sepenuhnya berhenti, giliran Naruto yang tergelak dan tersedak karena mulutnya penuh dengan kunyahan keripik kentang.

"Astaga, jangan bahas itu lagi." Karena akan sangat memalukan jika Sakura sampai tahu. "Lagipula aku sudah berniat menghapusnya."

"Masih berniat? Kenapa nggak langsung dihapus saja?" Memperbaiki pernapasannya yang agak tersengal karena batuk, Naruto mengerling ke arah jendela. "Hebat ya nggak ketahuan orang tuamu, termasuk nggak ketahuan Kak Itachi juga."

"Tentu saja Itachi tahu, itu darinya kok."

_Game_ di ponselnya mendadak terlupakan, entah kenapa topik mesum begini kadang-kadang membuatnya tertarik untuk terus melanjutkan. "Wah, aku jadi bertanya-tanya dia masih perjaka atau nggak."

"Tutup mulutmu Kiba. Brengsek." Meski mengumpat demikian, Sasuke juga tak mampu menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Inuzuka. "Aku yakin dia masih perjaka, meskipun sering sekali membicarakan dada besar teman-teman ceweknya."

"Woah." Naruto bersiul setelah menelan kunyahannya, kembali tergelak tak tertahankan. "Kak Itachi pasti puas sekali. Menurutmu siapa yang memiliki dada cukup besar di angkatan kita?"

Dengan tawa yang masih tersisa, mulut Sasuke reflek berujar. "Dada Yamanaka lumayan menggiurkan." Dan jitakan di kepalanya mendarat tepat waktu. "Ouch."

"Perhatikan punya pacarmu sendiri." Kiba berucap setengah geram, dan kemudian fokus ke ponselnya.

"Yeah, _sorry_. Lagipula semua orang juga tahu kan?" Ia memperhatikan Kiba yang mulai berdiri. "Mau kemana?"

Senyum tipisnya terulas, tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang seolah berpendar-pendar dalam manik matanya. "Ada janji dengan Ino. _Well_, sampai jumpa ya."

"Oh, ku kira kau mau pulang karena tersinggung."

"Nggak. Ino memang punya dada yang bagus, memangnya kenapa?" Ia meringis, mengamati dua temannya yang sama-sama menyeringai itu. "Ya sudah, aku pergi."

"Yeah, semoga kencanmu berjalan lancar _Bro_." Kata Naruto sembari menutup toples keripik kentangnya.

"_Thanks_."

Lalu pintu kamar Naruto berdebam pelan. Tak memperlihatkan pada dua pemuda di dalam sana jika senyum sang teman terkembang luar biasa lebar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika semua yang berawal dari kepura-puraan ini bakal menjadi kenyataan. Kedepannya ia memang tidak tahu apalagi yang bakal terjadi, tapi apapun itu ia harap, ia masih memiliki Ino disisinya. Ino adalah gadis spesial, duh kenapa ia tak menyadari ini sejak dulu?

**end**

**Gitu doang Lin?**

**Yeah, emang gini doang. Karma buat Kiba sebenarnya masih kurang ya? Tapi sayangnya ide di otak udah mentok sampai situ. Lagipula fic ini udah nyaris setahun, takutnya kalau nggak segera aku selesain kedepannya malah nggak bisa bener2 selesai. **

_**Sorry**_** deh sama yang udah naruh ekspektasi tinggi sama akhir fic ini. Dan **_**thanks**_** buat **_**reader **_**semua yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal. Makasih banyak.**

**Oke gitu aja, mau fokus ke dunia nyata dulu. Dah...**

**~Lin**

**13 Juni 2020**


End file.
